The Convergence
by Unity123
Summary: A war that began between two primordial gods reawakens anew, with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne in the center. From the far future, an elder tells this historical myth to a new generation in a way few can ever dream. Will balance in the White Plain be maitained? Or will utter darkness shatter everything? Only time and space will tell.(Revelation of Arkeanus Reboot / WILL TAKE REQUESTS)
1. The Story Begins

**Gathered friends, this is Unity123. I humbly apologize for the lack of updates on Fallen Humans, Rising Demons, The Great Archives, and Childern of Omne: Reincarnated Trinity. It's just that when my partner in Revelation of Arkeanus, King Genocide, decided to end things with FanFiction (or so I believe) several months ago. I promised him that I would take the story into my own hands. And so I give to you the remastered version of our story. I give to you... The Convergence. All rights go to their respective franchises and creators.**

* * *

 **Unknown (Nighttime / Far Future)**

A group of young children sit before a bonfire in the center of a sand pit in an ancient, yet highly advanced city overlooking a massive tower in the distance. Their elder had asked their parents to listen to a very important story. As they gathered, many of their friends had begun to follow the children in question and are now anxiously awaiting the his arrival.

"So Leon, what made Turaga Nuva ask your parents to listen to one of his stories?" asked Eredar to his best friend. Due to the fact that all species are considered welcome on this planet, many species from different worlds can be found on all four corners of the world. Eredar is of no exception. Chief physical attributes portray him and his kind having alabaster-marble colored skin, white hair, and bright golden eyes, In addition, his species often bear glowing or golden tattoos of sorts on their bodies. Other traits include small fangs, a fan-like forehead plate which rises and overlaps other forehead plates behind it, large tails held erect by developed muscular structure, and legs that end with hooves instead of feet. During their war against a legion's burning crusade, the native denizens of this planet allowed them and their crystalline allies to take up residence on the surface. Their faction eventually learned to call this world their new homeworld.

The one he speaks to is of pure-blood human descent; sporting light blond hair and blue eyes from both his parents, However, he carries his mother's face and his father's body. He is attired in a lavender lobe and is clad in light armor. The role that both his parents played in the First War was essential in the fight and so many years later, he continues to try and honor his family as one of the Order's newest and most promising members. The boy replies to his lightforged friend."I don't know _Lantern_ ," Using the nickname he gave him when they first met, " I've been trying so hard but no matter what I do, I just can't find my purpose in all this."

"Well, Hopefully his story may be able to shed some light on your predicament, dear brother." Brandy comes and sits next to her twin brother. Like Leon, she carries similar traits of her parents, but carries her father's eyes and face and her mother's body. "Thanks sis, you always were the kind of person to cheer someone up." Her brother says to her, "But do you think he's running a bit late. I know that he's really _old_ , but is he taking his sweet time getting here?"

"You know young one, it's rude to talk about someone who is _listening_." He jumps and whirls to the one who spoke at him. An aged entity looms before the assembled group. The person carries the appearance of a biomechanical being; and is comprised of both organic matter and mechanical components with much of his body is colored in black, gold, blue, and platinum features. These colors are also shown on his helmet and robes. He carries a powerful staff that is mixed with ancient arcane magic and futuristically advanced technology and a shield that shows similar attributes. The mask concealing his face has five pieces of loose metallic material acting as facial hair, though the major details of the mask and helm conceal all but his eyes and mouth. The intricately patterned eyes themselves show countless eternities of wisdom and experience. There have been many rumors and stories of his true identity, but the one most realistic and well known version is that he is an avatar of Bionuva Nui, The Hyper Dream itself. Despite his longevity, he has managed to maintain a strong and healthy physical form resembling that of one of the mythical Great Beings, an ancestral species that predates Glatorian, Agori, Toa, Turaga, Matoran, and all the elder races combined. The only ones that rival them in age are the Aspect Lords; representations and embodiments of the elements that govern Creation and all that exist within it.

"Turaga Nuva, I didn't mean anything _offensive_ to you, Great Elder. I was just wondering where you were at." The sage simply rubs his head and chuckles, "Heh, I'm honored that you were worried about me. It's only natural among many forms of species to be concerned for those you call friends and family. Now if I recall, I was supposed to tell you all a very important story. Am I wrong?" They all shake their heads, confirming his purpose in this location. No one notices, but Leon manages to spot a dark-skinned African American young girl with freckles around his age, hiding in the distance, wearing glasses. Her black, afro-styled hair is slightly larger than his and has a blue ribbon in it and wears a yellow short-sleeved dress with a single, horizontal, white stripe going down the middle and has purple hoop earrings. For some reason, she looks like a girl version of a family friend of a friend of theirs. He just can't place it but there is something about her that is just… worth getting to know her better _**(*wink*wink*nudge*nudge*smirk*smirk*say no more*say no more*)**_. Good, good. That's what I thought." The sage replies back to the group, "Now come, gathered friends, for I will only speak this _once_. Listen now to the legend of twin brothers, the very _first_ war, a family and clan that simply _refused_ to die, no matter _what_ befell them, and of two children who shaped the very destiny of _all_."

Turaga Nuva slams his staff in the sand and it starts giving the grains form. He also raises his shield upward and the flames itself fall under his control. "In the time before even existence itself had a name, nothing but an endless void drowning in Primordial Chaos ever present. This was called The Outer World, which contains the Great Barrier and in turn, Inane." The flame split apart take on a shape of two entities. The primary bodies seem to be that of giant draconic beings, with a humanoid core body just below the neck. "The first being, known only as the Hyper Dream. He viewed all that was and decided that life shall flourish in the three planes of existence; Positive, Negative, and Dark. And so two brothers were born from the Primordial energies and they brought forth light and shadow upon all of existence. This will later come to be known as everything you know within the Voidance, and they later discussed with one another on how to shape this newborn realm." Eredar raises his hand in question, "How large do you think these things are?"

Turaga Nuva plays with the metal " _hair_ " fragments below his mask. "I never gave that much thought, young draenei. No one has ever seen him in his true form. But I theorize that the core body's physical form, are exactly the measurements of..." He approaches Leon and silently whispers into his ear his theory. The boy follows the sage's explanation through every minuscule detail and reacts in astonishment as he finishes. Eredar views his expression as a sign of pure surprise and unexpected truth. He will have to ask him what the Turaga told him tomorrow.

One of the flames glowed white with greater intensity. The aspects of the white flame take on far more divine and godlike aspects. More details take shape as the dragon like form appears to be heavily armored interlaced with magic and technology. The sand around the white flame solidify and show the same entity but in different forms. "The first brother was known as Bionicle Nuva, and he was a deity comprised of pure light and embodies _all_ that is good, sacred, and righteous in this plane, for when he was born, he became the personification of Primordial Order and acted as the voice and speaker of his " _Father_ ".

The other flame and surrounding sands take the same movements and change of form. But unlike the other one, this one roars in dark black flame. The armor around its appears more demonic and corrupted than its counterpart. This is also said for the forms below him. The elder now speaks in a darker tone. The way he speaks making the others feel like a great shadow had fallen upon them "The other brother is one who is of _absolute_ shadow and darkness. This being is the original embodiment of all evil and all that grows from its soil as well as the personification of the Primordial Chaos. Legend states that even saying his real name out loud is a curse itself, for those who learn the tiniest thing will suffer two fates; one is for the person to turn completely _insane_ while the other mutate into a cosmic eldritch _horror_. For those who wish to remain as a whole and sane being. We simply call him the Infinite Madness, or to put it humorously simple, T.I.M." As anticipated of the sage, the sound of quiet chuckling can be heard among the group, despite the unease coming from the dark nature of this entity.

The twin entities now turn to each other and form weapons, set to destroy the other as the storyteller continues his tale, "Bionicle wished to create a world of balance and order, a realm which the forces of light and dark, good and evil, live in _harmony_. The other wished for a world of pure chaos, a realm where all that he embodies reigns _absolute_ over all creation, and good nothing more but a forbidden _myth_." Brandy finds this information very difficult to digest. Since she and Leon were born. They may have squabbled with one another over simple things such as being first in line, yes. But they had always loved one another for who they truly are, siblings. But for beings existing on a higher level of existence than that of a god or deity and their argument having that kind of impact on the Outer World… How could this have happened? The sage answers her question, "The Infinite Madness was the personification of the Primordial Chaos, the very same force that existed before the twins came to be." Brandy looked at him with a look of surprise. How did he know that? "No, little one. I didn't read your mind if that's what you're thinking. It's too quick a read. Your worries are too transparent. Like many villains throughout time and space, they became consumed by the very power they controlled. I think that the Infinite Madness was already _lost_ the moment he was born. For this power has a consciousness. Something far _worse_ than even him, the All Time."

A sickly chill crawls on every listener's spines. The person that Turaga Nuva speaks of is something that can be spoken of in horror stories. Again he continues, "The All Time is the counterpart of The Hyper Dream. It was contained by hyper strong chains containing the essence of dead gods infused within it, it's the only thing that could stop The All Time from destroying The Hyper Dream and The Voidance completely, even though The All Time was weaker than The Hyper Dream, The All Time can break all odds and kill all. The Great Separation was so powerful, that it broke the chains off of The All Time. Thus, The All Time started _many_ wars between gods to cause carnage, which did not go unnoticed by The Hyper Dream, locating The All Time, hunting it down, and fighting it head on. The battle lasted four eternities, beginning the First War. It was called this not only because it is the first in known history, but because the way it was fought made many others such as the World Wars on Earth look like nothing but an infant's temper tantrum. And in the end, The All Time won, but, The Hyper Dream, fully recovered, found The All Time again, incredibly damaged, and finished The All Time off. Containing it again, but with chains infused with the blood of Bionicle Nuva and his sons, The Creator, and The Destroyer, constraining The All Time in a far off piece in The White Plain to this moment in time. He rules over _all_ evil, the underworld in all of its forms, a _third_ of the Voidance, and _dark_ history. His power his _higher_ than Bionicle and is the _second_ most powerful being to ever to exist. The All Time's true goal is to break free from his chains and to kill The Hyper Dream and destroy The White Plain. Both The True God and his creator may have already known this as well, but they _hoped_ in their heartstones that there was still some _good_ in them. Enough good that they can _tame_ and _control_ it."

He sighed, "Eventually, his influence eventually overcame the Infinite Madness and forced their bond to _shatter_ at such a magnitude that all-out war was the only outcome that came to be. The First War had been reignited." The sands around took shape behind both of the flames, forming a large army on either side "All who lived began to take sides, despite many who tried to stay neutral and fight for their own forms of desire and power. Those who followed Bionuva and Bionicle's path of order and light became known as the Order of Eternity while those chose the path of chaos and shadow became known as the Brotherhood of Infinity."

The black flame starts to diminish in strength as the sand structures around him begin to fall apart. Turaga Nuva continues his story. "Eventually, the First War had reached such a point where the first heroes had no choice to _seal_ the True God's brother away in a prison born of a combination of Primordial energy _deep_ within the Black Noise, ergo returning the All Time back into his in the White Plain's edge. The Black Noise to be put simply is the growing matter that expands everything into countless forms. It had once been known as a mere black hole with a couple atoms (one positive and one negative) inside until the Big Bang had occurred. This had resulted into the worlds you see before you. The stronger he struggles to break free from his chains , the stronger the seal becomes. It was the perfect prison, the cell's energies as his _weakness_ , and his own power _energizing_ it. The only way that the seal can be broken is if two who are imbued with _both_ variations of Primordial energy willingly break the seal at the site he was imprisoned."

The white flame shrinks and splits into smaller spheres as the sands shift again to form other beings, but instead facing each other, they face outward. "Knowing that across the White Plain, there would be those who try and destroy, if not _shatter_ the delicate balance that the realms carry, Bionuva decided to scatter infinitesimal pieces of his soul and _scatter_ them across the prime worlds, towards the greatest of _heroes_ of time and space. It turned out to be a wise decision, as it was later discovered that pieces of T.I.M.'s soul was found within the realm's greatest villains."

Leon speaks up, "Not to interrupt, Great Elder. But we all know the legend. What good does it do for you to bring it up again." Resisting the urge to bonk him on the head with his staff, the elder goes on. "For two reasons, Leon. One, for those who do not learn from history, are _doomed_ to repeat it. And secondly, there is more than what is written." This piques the attention of many. There was something that wasn't mentioned in the story? "Yes, in fact this refers to a prophecy that was intentionally removed from the legend as a means of protection. After creating the Structure of Everything and before the war was born, the Hyper Dream and The All Time, whose paths were still _one_ at the time, created a contingency plan in case they became divided. They would each create a _soul_ , known as the Primordial Incarnates, carrying a small piece of their heartstone's _core_ inside, and at the war's end, sent them alongside his soul fragments When the First War reaches the cusp of reignition, the souls would _resonate_ within whomever carries them within their breast."

The flames return to their original state as Turaga Nuva continues, "The prophecy goes as followed;

 ** _The_ _Reincarnate Children rise, The First War begins anew, A shattered mask, War rests in peace, Poison cured, Corruption purified, Shadow brought to light, Time rewritten twice, The Monster slain, The False Queen redeemed, The Twins reborn, Eternity's destiny determined._**

As you listen to my tale, you will understand each verse. For now, let us journey into the past, to the birth of one of the protagonists of our story…"

* * *

 **Royal Woods Hospital** _(You can skip this if you want)_ **, Royal Woods, Michigan, USA, North America, Earth, Sol System, Orion Arm, Milky Way Galaxy, Triumvirate Group, Virgo Cluster, Virgo Supercluster, Virgo Supercluster Complex, Loudverse TC-TROA / U123-KG11, Loud Multiverse, Nickelodeon Megaverse, Kar'Tun Teraverse, Fik'Shen Petaverse, Central Petaverse, Central Exaverse, Central Zettaverse, Central Yottaverse, Central Xennaverse, Central Weccaverse, Central Vendaverse, Central Uadaverse, Central Treidaverse, Central Quadaverse, Central Pendaverse, Central Exedaverse, Central Epadaverse, Central Enadaverse, Central Vigemaverse, Central Uncaverse, Central Unovaverse, Central Duovaverse, Central Treicaverse, Central Quavaverse, Central Pencaverse, Central Execaverse, Central Epacaverse,, Central Enecaverse, Central Triataverse, Central Untraverse, Central Duatraverse, Central Tretraverse, Central Quatraverse, Central Petraverse, Central Exetraverse, Central Epatraverse, Central Ocatraverse, Central, Enetraverse, Central Sarataverse, Central Unsaraverse, Central Dusaraverse, Central Treisaverse, Central Qusaraverse, Central Exsaraverse, Central Epsaraverse, Ocsaraverse, Central Ensaraverse, Central Penataverse, Central Unpanaverse, Central Dupanaverse, Central Treipaverse, Central Qupanaverse, Central Pepanaverse, Central Expanaverse, Central Hepanaverse, Central Ocpenaverse, Central Enpanaverse, Central Exataverse, Central Exemoverse, Central Unexiaverse, Central Duexiaverse, Central Trexiaverse, Central Quexiaverse, Central Pexiaverse, Central Exexiaverse, Central Epexiaverse, Central Ocexiaverse, Central Enexiaverse, Central Eptataverse, Central Unhepaverse, Central Duohemaverse, Central Treihaverse, Central Quhepaverse, Central Quhemoverse, Central Pehepaverse,, Central Exhemaverse, Central Hehepaverse, Central Ochepaverse, Central Enhapaverse, Central Octataverse, Central Unociaverse, Central Duociaverse, Central Trociaverse, Central Quociaverse, Central Pociaverse, Central Exociaverse, Central Ocociaverse, Central Enociaverse, Central Enataverse, Central Uneneaverse, Central Dueneaverse, Central Treneaverse, Central Queneaverse, Central Penneaverse, Central Exeneaverse, Central Epeneaverse, Central Oceneaverse, Central Eneneaverse, Central Ecettaverse, Central Archverse, Central Ultraverse, Reality, Central Omniverse, Central Omniverse Versort, Central Godverse, Central Polyverse, The Outside, Beyond, Transcendantem, Prime Prism Gate, Schemafield, The Barrelplex, Altarca, Metempiric Space, Paradox Space, The Central Box, Unthinkable Reality, The Endless Box, The Final Box, The Structure of Everything, The Barrier of Quantum Quintox, The Voidance, The White Plain, Inane, The Great Barrier, Outer World, Black Noise**

 **11 years ago (Nighttime)**

Lincoln Loud had been brought to the the world only recently. After vowing to keep his birth story secret to the the First Lady and the President, they finally arrived at their destination and helped process their firstborn son. Despite the doctors intrigued concerns as to to the fact that his hair shows signs of albinism while his eyes and skin remain entirely unaffected, the infant child is in perfect health. Lynn Sr. was looking at his wife, Rita, who now slumbers on her bed. She always enter this comatose like state whenever one of their kids is born. He goes back to the times their other kids was born and imagines what they may become. Lori has always ascertained a guiding role in the growing family dynamic so in time, she'll learn to take the reins by herself and start her business and even her own family if she finds that " _Prince Charming_ " in his life.

Leni may have her " _problems_ " but she's only five years old. If there is a possibility that this continues to be a concern to let's say… sixteen years of age, she'll need the right kind of help to set her down her true path. Luna had always had a passion in music. One day this passion of hers will lead her down to great things. Of what this entails or what it is, he does not know. But this belief helps keeps her going… Now, that's a positively nice thought. Luan had decided to become to take on the role of a comedian and many of her jokes had made him laugh of plenty of times, despite the disapproval from her sisters. Then there is April 1st. Whatever made her do what she does on an annual basis. He hopes he finds the answer and soon. Finally there is Lynn. She had embraced her calling as an athlete and she already has unleashed her determination.

He looks at the doorway as he drifts to sleep. Goodnight Rita. Goodnight Lincoln. Goodnight kids. Goodnight mysterious stranger staring at them from the doorway… _Wait_. Mysterious stranger staring at them from the doorway?! He stands himself up quickly and the person hides behind the doorway, the same time that screams of panic echo throughout the building. Intent on who or what this guy is and what his purpose is in the hospital, he runs through the door to find him vanished. Corpses of innocent patients and unknown creatures of various sizes and forms lay broken on the ground like discarded trash and the walls and ceiling painted to show various markings of unknown origin. On his left, he sees a vent grate removed from its proper place, indicating that he managed to get inside the facility using the vents. On his right he sees the intruder from before, poking his head out of the corner. It skulks back as the father gets close enough. Again, he disappears. Where is he going? If he continues down this path, he's going to end up in the… Oh no. It's heading to the _nursery_! It's going after Lincoln and the other infants!

Lynn Sr. continues to run down the hallway, constantly following his illuminated shadow and he is now beginning to realize that the floor is strangely wet for some reason and it's starting to reek a bad, yet familiar smell. Another turn and the objective is in sight. The only thing that is standing between him and his newborn son is what remains of a massacre. By the state of the fight, it appears to have happened just recently than those he found on his way here and the markings seem far more consistent. If the fresh corpses of the many staff and patients was enough to make him queasy and afraid of him, then the sight of the remains of other creatures is something that will clearly disturb him. He finds a bloodied axe removed from its spot and forced inside one of the creature's skull.

The creature itself appears to be relatable to that of a human skeleton, some of the limbs glowing a sickly light-blue; Lori's favorite color. He mutters a silent prayer that Lori and the others are still okay. Some parts of the body, such as its lower left leg and upper right arm appeared to be heavily armored. It has two orange talon-like claws on its feet and its face is covered in a golden mask that also carries light blue colors. Its as if the mask itself, which carries what seems to be a magnification device on its right side, was its face all together alongside its comrades. Next to it is what appears to be a bow and spear, but its current condition indicates that the bow seems to have been forcibly broken beyond repair and the spear's blade being melted down.

A knock can be heard from the nursery window as the Loud patriarch pries the axe from its target, arming himself. He heads to the window as to find out what caused that noise. The light manages to flicker on and what is presented to Lynn Sr. would be forever scarred within his mind. Dozens of newborns lay broken and scattered across the bloodied room like china dolls, The walls and ceiling in this room is completely covered in the same symbols this time. He may not know much about these kinds of texts, but he can safely assume that whoever wrote them clearly wants to keep those creatures away. The way into the nursery is blocked by debris so it's a good thing he has the axe on hand. Yet despite the carnage, His son and another baby remain surprisingly untouched. They don't even know what's going on around them, so they are slumbering soundly. And looming above them is the shadow of the very same person Lincoln's father had been tracking down. "Who _are_ you?!" He screams at the figure, coaxing no response from the one he speaks to. "Why do you _want_ from my son?! Get out here and face me like a _man_!"

This time the figure does give a response and speaks in a low, grating voice, "It's time. These monsters will soon know how _weak_ and _helpless_ they all are. I'll show them, the _true_ chaos… Oh. It's _you_ , Lynn Sr.. It's been a _long_ time since we last saw each other. How have you been? By the way congratulations on Lincoln's birth. You have no idea of how _long_ I have waited for this little reunion of ours, and I'm sure that your father, Rita, Ruth, Albert, Shirley, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn Jr. will all be _very_ eager to see him, as will the other five. but the family will soon be complete in at least ten years time. You will _all_ know who and what I am soon enough, but for now, I will show you what I can accomplish with your son." The patriarch takes a step back. How does this " _thing_ " know him and his family on such a level? How did he know his son's name if he had just been born? Just how deep is his connections to the Loud family? The enigmatic being walks forward; a metallic clank that can be heard with every step. When he steps to the light, the patriarch is met with a gruesome sight.

He appears to be a heavily damaged rabbit animatronic suit of an olive drab color with darker colors on his stomach and insides of his ears. A great portion of his right ear is missing with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. His entire body is torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout his body. His brown/green nose has an irregular squarish shape due to deterioration. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, his legs are entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. Several finger joints from each hand are missing their suit overlays. The middle and pinky fingers of his right hand are notably missing their fingertips. A single black button can be seen on the middle of his chest. If one looked closely to the large hole from his chest which is located under his button, there are multiple red lines.

His endoskeleton feet appear wedge-shaped with each sporting five toes. It has six " _ribs_ " that almost act like real ones. It also has several " _blood-veins_ " drooping on each side. Both of the being's eyes are properly set inside his head and appear to be pale gray in color. Oddly enough, the eyes themselves are larger, matching to those from an animatronic than a human, as the corpse contained inside him is that of an animatronic endoskeleton _**(with the mummified skull, innards, and blood-veins his only remains)**_. However, the eyes are also deteriorated and printed with nearly visible blood vessels, causing them to look rather eerily human-like. Each iris is black and grayish-green in color with glowing white pupils.

Closer examination of the walking robot entertainer show that there appears to be human remains within the suit. When viewing the torso and other exposed sections of the endoskeleton, there are chunks of dark pink material that resemble human innards. His neck is covered with lines resembling blood vessels. Lynn Sr. finally manages to get words into context and speaks with in utter terror, "What… What in God's name _are_ you?" He stops to the left side of Lincoln and the infant girl's line of sight as he points to his left. The father follows the monster's hand and he finds a tall woman with dark skin, free-flowing, black hair, and two pairs of eyelashes that appears to be still alive. Like the two infants with the atrocious being, She remains ominously unharmed, sans the discolored bloodstains and abnormal exhaustion.

"What are you doing here? Did that circus clown lead you down here too?" He answers her question in confusion, "What clown? All that I followed down here was a some kind of walking corpse inside a rabbit suit. What brought you down _here_?" He helps her to her feet as she answers his plea, "Probably the _same_ reason you're here. I just gave birth to my daughter a while back, I saw a tall girl, telling me to follow her. Wait, did you say a _rabbit_?" She clutches at him, desperation clearly visible in her eyes. " _Where_ is my husband? He mentioned someone looking like a rabbit just before we came here." She spots the reanimated corpse, runs at him and bangs on the window. "Get _away_ from my daughter, monster! I _vow_ that if you do anything to her, I will not rest until I have my _vengeance_!"

A second female voice now chimes in. Its voice sounds sweet and supportive, but the way she speaks makes her sound more hostile and sadistic, "Aw, why so _serious_ all of a sudden my dear friend? First I promise you to _safely_ lead you to your daughter and now you make fun of my partner? I never promised that I would let you leave with your daughter the _same_ way when you first came inside, didn't I? I guess you just don't know how... to play… _pretend_. After all, I know you so very well. And you know me, not in this time, but in eleven years time." A second figure steps forward and pauses to the girl's right side and it matches the description the woman gave to the Loud patriarch. Like the rabbit, this is also an animatronic entity, but this time it has red pigtails, a red dress and a small red nose. She appears to have pins sticking out of her arms and legs, and a red skirt. She also holds a mysterious black stone etched with vermilion colored markings on her left hand, similar to the withered animatronic. There is a fan with orange around it on her stomach, she is also wearing jester shoes with little, golden bells resting at the tips.

She also has many features relating to a clown, reminding Lynn Sr. of Luan. Her facial features include a pale face, long eyelashes, rosy cheeks, red lips, a red nose, bright green eyes, and vibrant blue eyebrows. Unlike her partner, her endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to form what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. Thanks to Lynn's time in college, He believes that she stands at 7.2 ft. tall, shown in her making her as tall as the rabbit animatronic if he didn't have the ears.

The rabbit pulls out another stone, but instead of it being pitch-black as the other, this one shines a radiant golden-orange with white markings. He speaks again, his attention focused on the white-haired infant, "Well… You know… Even a mortally _wounded_ animal, driven into a _corner_ , will fiercely fight to the _last_ breath for what it believes in. But you, _humans_ ," He says the name with a hint of venom-laced resentment and contempt, "consider yourselves the most _perfect_ form of life on the planet are ready to soil your pants when put in the same situation. It… Makes me so _furious_. To save time, you may call me by the title I have earned by our enemies. You may call me... Springtrap. This is my partner, Circus Baby."

The newly dubbed "Springtrap" pulls out a second object from behind his back. It is a stuffed beige rabbit dressed only in a purple polo shirt. He places the doll on Lincoln's side. The infant opens his eyes for a bit and identifies his first gift. Lincoln utters a name, "Bun-Bun", before he falls back to sleep. With him slumbering once more, the animatronic turns his attention back to the parents staring at them with anger and hate rising in the hearts. "But… It's okay. I'm going to make them _better_." The two machines raise the stones directly above, which start to rise on their own. The stones begin to start crackling with power and glow brighter as the place starts to shake and rumble

In mere moments, the crystals each reach maximum power and release a single stream of pure energy that flows straight down, directly above the two newborns. The two parents scream at the two beings standing behind the window, begging them to stop the ritual before it is completed, but they don't even gaze in their direction. The crystals complete their transfer and lower themselves to the little ones below them, phasing through their bodies and becoming one with their new hosts. Baby gives a small nod as she approaches Lincoln and like the energy that was infused into the stone, she shifts into an ethereal state and flows into him.

Both father and the mother of the daughter fall to their knees for two very specific reasons. They fall not just because that they have failed them as parents, but because from this point onward, their lives, their destinies, will now rest in the hands of the monsters and… other things. Springtrap gives a bored expression and places a hand on the window. The hand begins to vibrate so much that the glass the limb touches begins to crack and eventually shatter. The hybrid kneels down, leveling his gaze to the crying parents, "Why?" the Loud patriarch pleads with him/it, " _Why_ would you do this to an innocent _newborn_ child? _How_ could you do this to him?" Springtrap grabs his mask forcing it and the jaw to open and begins pulling the suit's head up, revealing a mummified-looking human head. It is reddish-pink in color with its eye-sockets larger than the eyeballs. Its mouth is forced remained open with crooked teeth and what appears to be few long strings inside its maw, much to the parents' horror.

"I do this Lynn Loud Sr.," he says to him with what remains of his mouth frozen in place, "because this is the best way, the _only_ way, for your world, for the White Plain to survive the war that is to come. Now there is one thing I want you two to do. I want you to grab your children, return to your families and just _run_. Run as you fast as you can from this place. I managed to keep an elevator fully operational so use that. There is something that I must do." He forces his mask shut and makes no action to stop as the two grab their children and run. Lynn Sr. stops and turns to the rabbit animatronic. "Wait, Springtrap. What are you planning to do? How are you and the survivors going to get _out_?"

He tosses an empty fuel tank pulls out a match and strikes it. "They're all dead, these kind of missions the Brotherhood are not exactly those that take _prisoners_ … or leave _witnesses_. Me? This world cannot be allowed to know of what lies beyond, not yet. So in order to eradicate the evidence, I shall burn this entire facility to the ground. I'll find my own way out. I always come back. Why are you still here? Run!" With this in mind, he now realizes how he intends to cover his tracks. By using the fuel scattered across the building to turn the hospital into an inferno! he runs to find Rita and never dared to look back.

Father and son backtrack to Rita's room and help her into a wheelchair, due to much of her energy expended in bringing her son to the living world. "Honey, what's going on, why are you so…" Her husband forces her into the wheelchair and gives Lincoln to his wife and starts pushing with all his might to the elevator. "No time to explain right now, we need to get out of here before he burns this place to the ground!" The reach the lift and are intercepted by the woman with their daughter being pushed by a six-year old boy. The boy appears to be around the same size as Lori is and has tan skin and black hair, with a tuft combed upwards. He is currently wearing blue jeans, brown sneakers, a cream colored T-shirt under an unbuttoned up shirt. "Mom, _who_ are these people why is this happening?" He says to his mother, scared for what may come to pass on the group.

"Less talking sweetie, more running! Into the elevator, now!" She tells him and the Louds as they enter. Upon reaching the ground floor, they all bolt to the exit,where they are observed by Springtrap from above. He has taken many precautions and countermeasures to make sure that no one, human or otherwise, outside of those six will not leave or know of what has transpired this night. Those humans who have managed to survive the siege have had their minds erased and replaced with false memories of this event. Until the time comes, his psyche must remain dormant until the day when these events repeat themselves. Then and only then, may he truly reawaken.

He flicks the match down to the ground floor and jumps down from his vantage point. Like his partner Baby, he also enters an ethereal state and vanishes just inches from the ground. The match however doesn't phase through but ignites the fuel, setting the place ablaze. From the outside, the group watches from a safe as the fallen medical facility crumbles into ruins in a matter of moments. "Mr. Loud, am I saying that right?" The mother says to the patriarch, who responds her questions with, "Yes, that's me." "Thank you for your help in saving my daughter from those monsters. What they wanted with them and why go through with this, I have no idea. The same can be said for husband's connection But what I do know is that if any of those two mechanical monsters show up, I will tear them apart _piece_ by _piece_ with my _bare_ hands if I have to and I will do my best to raise our children, for _his_ sake."

That conviction, that determination, that is something a true parent shows in the face of adversity. Springtrap is still out there somewhere, and despite informing them of his plan before destroying the ravaged hospital, he still brought those creatures who _killed_ all those innocent people and he changed his only son from a human into something unknown. Whether it was under good or evil intentions or if the result was dangerous or not is unknown to him. But if he does turn up again, he will make him _pay_ … and _pay_. "Agreed, I didn't catch your names before. I think it would be good to know each before we do anything else involving this." She chuckles a bit, embarrassed that after all that has happened, she and her family hasn't given their new friends a proper introduction. "Sorry, where are our manners? We were here for processing after I gave birth to my daughter when the monsters came. Bobby was hiding in the room when she came to lead me to the nursery. My name is Maria Santiago, this is my son Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, named after his father but you can call him Bobby, and this is my daughter Ronnie Anne."

* * *

 **Unknown (Far Future)**

"...and that is how the journey begins my friends." Turaga Nuva finishes. The audience remained silent during his tale and they continue to do so now. He always was the kind of people that always know how to tell a good story. Leon, listening to the story very carefully, says to the elder, "There's _more_ to the story, isn't there Turaga? What you told us is what appears to be a prologue. A starting point." The elder nods in approval, "I'm glad to see that intuitive nature is being put into good use, child. Yes, there is more to this story. But we must pick this back up at another time. It is late and we all must sleep. We all must rest. We shall continue this story tomorrow." He slams his staff onto the ground and a portal opens behind in which he enters. The boy looks around to find the girl from before, but is nowhere to be seen. So Leon and Brandy head back to their residence and it wasn't long before slumber claimed them.

* * *

 **And so the story begins. To give some food for thought, what were the intentions of Springtrap and Circus Baby on the night of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's birth? What was infused into the newborns and what purpose does it now have with the two children. What has become of the Primordial Ones and their gifts, the Primordial Heartstones? Only time will tell. I will be willing to accept any requests/suggestions, references, and Easter eggs relating to the story or etc. and your contributions will noted in future chapters. I have already started with the first four chapters and currently working on the fifth one, so it will take at least a week till they're put into effect. To let each chapter settle into things in their own give a starting point to what Turaga Nuva looks like, the Protectors' species from BIONICLE G2 will be represented as the Great Beings. Think of it as a combination of Turaga Dume's model in Legends of Metru Nui, product 8989: Mata Nui released in 2009, and Ekimu's original form product 70795: Mask Maker Vs. Skull Grinder (Kulta). in 2015. The Loud House universe belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. Girl Clyde, who can be seen in a photograph in Linka's room in "One of the Boys." Turaga, Great Beings, Glatorian, Agori, Toa, Matoran, Dume, Ekimu, Mata Nui, Kulta, and Skull Warrior belong to BIONICLE and LEGO. Lightforged Draenei, Naaru, The Xenedar, The Burning Legion, Army of the Light belong to World of Warcraft and Blizzard. Springtrap (voiced by PJ Heywood) and Circus Baby (voiced by Heather Masters) belong to Five Nights at Freddy's and Scott Cawthon. Other terms and names were inspired and used from the Verse and Dimensions wiki and All Dimensions Wiki. Until then, you are the true hero and your legend is now.**


	2. Remembering the Past

**Two days since I released the story and already I have begun collaborating with two other writers with their stories. Big shout out to crafordbrian17 and BlueprintMan.** **Previously on The Convergence, we were introduced to the lore of this universal mashup and how the bond between two brothers, acting as two sides of the same coin, was torn asunder. Through the words of the enigmatic Turaga Nuva, he introduces the main protagonists of the story. Unfortunately, he was forced to bookmark the story due to curfew. Hopefully the next chapter can reveal what has become of the two children and their respective families.**

* * *

 **Unknown (Far Future)**

Since Turaga Nuva began his story about the Primordial Ones and how Springtrap and Circus Baby forced Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to fuse with those stones, with the former being getting away and the latter willingly dwelling _inside_ him, Leon cannot these kind of thoughts out of his mind, fortunately for him, these thoughts remained more dormant during both his studies and training. "Hi Leon, impatient to hear the rest of the story aren't you?" The boy turns to find his mother sitting next to his left. "He does reminds me of Lincoln sometimes. I wonder how he's doing?" Leon turns to his right and finds his father on his right. Her mother has a healthy set of short blonde hair and is garbed in a prestigious lavender robe, something that helps identify her as one of such a high status here on Spherus Magna. His father also has blonde hair and his clothes have a more ebony colored attire that is attributed to his own high status.

"Yeah, Mom. I admit I'm curious to know more about the story. Though I don't get why Springtrap and Circus Baby, who existed in _one_ universe, appeared in this one?" His mother gives her husband a look, a look which he recognizes and tells their son, "Well, hopefully Turaga Nuva may give some answers in time. Anyway, it's getting to be around that time." Leon notices this and notifies Brandy and they both run to the town square. The father says to his wife, "He's taking a huge risk by telling the story of our history this way. Especially with that aspect of his. Let's just hope the things he tells him won't impact him too much." She nods, concerned of the kind of information the elder carries in his mind.

At the town square, The twins meet with Eredar and later the sage, who is now waiting on them instead of vice versa. Once again, Leon spots the young girl from before sitting nearby, but far enough to not be noticed. "I'm glad to see that you made it on time instead of me. Where things can flow in one direction can easily flow the other way." The trio sits down as Leon decides to refresh the audience about last night. "Members of our clan, like yourself wise one, our very specific about being on time. So if I can remember correctly, you talked about the history of the Primordial Ones and began the story on how Lynn Loud Sr. encountered Springtrap and Circus Baby and failed in his quest to protect his son, Lincoln, from whatever plan they had for him. He met with the Santiago family whose first born daughter, Ronnie Anne, who was also a target. Scattered throughout the facility were the corpses of skeletal creatures that would have disrupted the order of the world at the time. In order to prevent anyone from knowing their existence, Springtrap burned down the building and disappeared."

Turaga Nuva nodded in approval, "Good, your memory is as strong as ever Leon." Eredar raises his hand. "Elder? I don't mean to intrude but I did some research on the people you mentioned last night. These people were never supposed to meet, yet in this story they do. Why is that?" The biomechanical being replies, "A brilliant observation, young draenei. Their prime versions were not meant to meet but were talking about a different version of them." The child raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Ah, you referring to the original version of Lincoln and the others, weren't you? Many concepts can are used to create new, alternate versions of a specific reality. But they all are born from the prime universe. These prime universes are the original templates that all AUs are born from. Without them, entire multiverses would disappear and fall apart. Even placing two universes that were never supposed to meet too close together would be a risk. So they remain separate. Now… where was I? Oh, yes. I was planning on telling you what happens next. This next chapter of this tale takes place eleven years in the family's future, and to…"

* * *

 **1216 Franklin Ave. Royal Woods, MI / The Loud House (Morning)**

An alarm blared inside the bedroom of one Lincoln Loud, signifying that it is once again time to wake up for another day of higher education. The eleven-year old boy groaned in disapproval as he smacked the SLEEP button on his digital clock. His sleep was interrupted again as when his backup alarm clock went off, signaling that this was his second and final warning to awaken. He groaned again as he turned off the second alarm and began to dress himself for the day. Lincoln first went for a new attire that he wanted to try on for some time but decided against it, going for his more casual appearance.

This consists of an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, grey socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes. He anticipated that his ten sisters would end up using the shower before him, so he used one of the showers before going to sleep two nights ago so he would still smell nice for the last day of school, but Lola made him leave ahead of schedule. The white haired boy had developed quite well in a period of eleven years. Lincoln now appears very skinny and has a large, round head with short white hair, and a large tuft of his hair sticks up. He now has an overbite, with a prominent chipped front tooth, noticeable bags around his eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. Like some of his sisters, he also has grayish purple eyelids.

He turned his attention to an unseen person and speaks, "Oh there you are. I was wondering where you were at." **_Leon interrupts him, "Wait, how does he know that we're watching him." "Like many people across Creation, there are those who can see past the invisible barriers. This "Fourth Wall" acts as a barrier that can only be seen, noticed or on rare occasions, broken through like some people I happen to know about very well." He says as Turaga Nuva gives a casual glance to you, "Now if you're done interrupting…"_**

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering when you would turn up again. Today is _finally_ the first day of summer vacation. In a family as _big_ as ours, summer vacation is typically a _big_ deal for us. No more school, no more homework, no more tests or projects, just several weeks of fun under the sun." He looks out his window to see his new neighbor wave hi to him before closing the blinds. He walks out the door to find his all of his sisters out with their usual morning chaos; Lori and Leni at each other throats over a fashionable dress, Luna being loud with her music like her namesake, Luan telling crude puns to her Mr. Coconuts, Lynn Jr. turning everything into a sport, Lucy woking on her poems, Lana and Lola arguing with each other over trivial matters, Lisa tinkering with her experiments while Lily looks on in blind amusement. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn have matured quite well in the time he was around in the mortal plane. Lori is the tallest sibling of all. She has large blonde hair _(a genetic trait she shares with her mother, even though her hair is longer)_ and wears a light blue tank top, brown cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes, and blue eyeshadow. She also wears pearl earrings.

Leni has long, pale-blonde hair, with side-swept bangs, and three pairs of eyelashes. She is almost as tall as Lori, but taller than all her younger siblings. Her main outfit is a seafoam green dress, with white frills, and triangular sleeves. With this, she wears red hoop earrings, white sandals, topped with light green bows, and a pair of rounded white sunglasses with black lenses on top of her head. Luna is slightly taller than Luan, but shorter than Leni. She has short brown hair, styled into a pixie cut, freckles on her cheeks, and wears light purple eyeshadow. She wears a purple t-shirt with a skull, torn crew neck, and triangular sleeves, a plaid skirt similar to Luan's _(only lavender)_ , a light gray belt, and high purple boots. A distinguishing feature of hers is her paperclip earrings. She also wears three black bracelets on each of her wrists and a choker around her neck.

Luan has prominent buck teeth, which sport braces on her upper and lower teeth, and light brown hair worn up in a large ponytail by a yellow scrunchie, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead. She dresses in a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a checkerboard pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up, and brown shoes. She also wears three pink flowers, one on her shirt, and one on each shoe, that serve as gag squirt-flowers. Lynn has thick brown hair pulled back into a short high ponytail. She wears a red and white jersey with a red " _1_ " on it, red-and-white track shorts, and black cleats with striped white knee-high socks. She is slightly taller than Lincoln and has freckles on her cheeks. Despite her age, her appearance makes it seem like she's a preteen, not a teenager. Like most of her siblings, she has purple-gray eyelids.

During a time of eight years, five new sisters were added to the roster; Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. Lucy has very pale, almost chalk-white natural skin, and her long black hair conceals her eyes. She's very thin, and a bit smaller than Lincoln. Lucy dresses in black and white, and she wears long striped arm sleeves, striped tights, a black dress worn over a striped shirt, and black shoes. Lana is nearly identical in her physical appearance to Lola. She has blonde hair, with two downward pigtails tied down with red scrunchies, and is missing her front teeth, like her twin does. She wears a red baseball cap backwards, white sneakers with blue stripes, and a murky green t-shirt under dark blue overalls.

Lola has long blonde hair that she wears down, and a tuft of hair on top of her head pointed to the right. She is missing her front teeth, like her twin, Lana. She wears a princess attire; a long pink gown and sash, a white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels, and a tiara on her head. Lisa has short shaggy brown hair _(which is a wig)_ , and wears large glasses to help her see. She wears a green turtleneck sweater, pink pants, and brown shoes, all of which droop down to illustrate her stoic demeanor. Lisa's glasses are black-framed, with two circular lenses that are a translucent blue color, and only her pupils can be seen through them when she is wearing them. As of trying to make herself cool when she was temporarily transferred to Lincoln's class, she had surgically corrected her eyes, and no longer needs them to see. However, she still wears them for unknown reasons. As the youngest of the Loud Siblings, Lily is very small, and usually just wears her diaper. She has one prominent tooth, and a tuft of blonde hair on her head.

Lincoln goes down to the kitchen where he finds his parents making breakfast for everyone before leaving for their jobs. Lynn Sr. now wears a sea green sweater over a light-green checkered collar and cuffs, and brown slacks. His curly brown hair is now thinning on the top _(probably due to stress or… other "reasons")_ while Rita wears a pink shirt with a white collar and cuffs, and purple pants. She has big blonde hair and white earrings along with blue eye shadow, red lipstick and black low tops. "Sorry to eat and run Lincoln, but we have a very busy day at the office ahead of us. Lori is in charge. Be good. Okay? Thanks. Bye!" They say to him as they run out the door. Lincoln only responds with a shrug as he prepares breakfast for everyone.

The sisters, once they fully prepare themselves for the day, they find a full breakfast waiting for them with Lincoln sitting on the end of the table, smiling broadly, "What's so special that you're the one that made breakfast?" Lori annoyingly says to him, since she was the one who wanted to cook today. "What? Can't a brother make a breakfast for his sisters every _once_ in a while? I think that last time I did this was involving a school project." Lincoln politely retorts. None of them didn't say anything to refute anything after that. After ten minutes of piling down on the food, the siblings leave for the kitchen to clean up, but Lola comes up to talk to Lincoln. " _Linky_ , I wanted to apologize for kicking you out of the bathroom last night. I was just cranky at the time; Lana was driving me _crazy_ with her frog more than usual." Lola said this while looking down at the floor in submitted defeat, all the while rubbing shoulder, indicating that there was some form of contact.

Her brother just looked at her in surprise as he says, "Lola, are you sure you _okay_?" The pageant queen looks at him in confusion. Why would someone like him say something like that? "Yeah, I'm feeling fine." She answers, "Why are you asking me that?" Lincoln responds with, "It's not really in your nature to _apologize_ about something. I think we can work on that for the better." This observation slightly enrages Lola, who grabs at his shirt collar and brings him to her eye level. "Yeah well… Don't get used to it! This was a _one-time_ deal!" She angrily whispers into his ear, "And if you tell anyone about this, I'll put you six feet under!" "What was that about six feet under?" Lucy said while popping out of nowhere, with the convenience sound of crow/raven _(I can't really tell)_ cawing being heard. This is one of Lucy's most annoying yet skillful of habits. Where the crow sound comes from or who makes remains a mystery to this day. Like many of her other siblings, she manages to scare Lola but somehow gives an unamused response from Lincoln.

"It was nothing, Lucy. We were just having a little _argument_." Lincoln says in a neutral tone without taking his eyes off of Lola. What's makes it even more strange that his smile is _still_ there. Lucy sighs in disapproval as she walks off. Once she's gone. Lincoln expression changes. His eyebrows move downward as his smile is replaced with a serious frown. "You can try and back up that talk with _action_." His voice unchanged and his stare unfaltering as he switches the role on her. "But we both know what happened the _last time_ you moved against me." Lola's expression also changes, but to a fearful one. She has known this version of her brother all too well. The mention of that day gives her a disturbed shudder "I thought so, now remember what we discussed. Besides, why stop at feet when I can do miles? Ask Lisa how deep the planet's crusts are and you'll know." He nods as he is confronted by Lori, "So, Lincoln will you be joining us on our drive to the mall? Or are you planning something special today. Don't think I didn't notice that smile you had the entire time during breakfast."

Lincoln blinks twice and looks at as if coming out of a trance. He recollects himself as he nods in confirmation. "Uh… No, I'll spending some time at Gus' Games n' Grub among other things." which makes his eldest sister raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "You wouldn't be happening to spend the first day of summer vacation with _Ronnie Anne_ , would you dear brother? Lori said playfully, which makes Lincoln's cheeks turn beet red. The rest of the sisterhood abruptly silence themselves and quickly approached him to know his answer, all with smiles on their faces. While he admittingly " _liked_ " Ronnie, he wasn't ready to willingly confirm their " _friendship_ " and neither was she. It started out her bullying him with pranks until it reached the point that he put his down, telling her to him a his house at 3:00 pm. His sisters eventually found out about and decided to meddle with his affairs once again. In order to get them off his back, he decided to take their advice and kiss her square in the lips, which proceeded to give him a black eye.

Angry that they failed him yet again, he isolated himself in his room and was given a rock with Ronnie's phone number and a cold steak for the eye by the tomboy. In a sense, his sisters right about her and Lincoln promised all those who were watching him at the time to not tell anyone about.

One day at school, rumors had begun to spread about their relationship and some of his classmates. To get them off his back, he gave them a _thorough_ explanation of what he originally thought. To his misfortune, she happened to be in the cafeteria at the time. Since she and Bobby are sister and brother, he found out about and proceeded to break up with her, putting her in a downward spiral. In order to get her boyfriend back, Lori convinced Bobby to a double date at Jean-Juan's French-Mex with Ronnie Anne to repair their relationships. Despite Clyde's crush on back on Lincoln's sister forcing him to try and force them apart, things were starting to look well for the squad. However, the classmates who were teasing him before at school were at the restaurant as well and should they discover them here, they would continue to tease them to no end. His escape attempt failed and the morning's events repeated itself. But as Abraham Lincoln said in 1856, " _Action speaks louder than words._ " So in his third and final attempt… you probably get the idea by now. The following day, Ronnie Anne " _broke up_ " with him but it was all a ruse to stop the teasing.

The third event was on April 1st; the only day in the year in which Luan's darker side was unleashed and the entire house would become one massive _death trap_. The day before the event dubbed, " _Prankpocalypse_ " The white-haired boy gets a text from Ronnie Anne claiming that she will be coming over the Loud house to give him a surprise. Fearful of what might happen to her _(and him in turn)_ , he begged Luan to call it off. But she tells that anyone that enters the property boundaries is " _fair game_ ". The siblings manage to imprison her but she manages to escape and rig the house anyways. To prevent his " _girl-friend_ " and his sisters from getting pranked, he _willingly_ sets off all the traps regardless of the injuries he sustains. When Ronnie Anne arrives with a pie in hand. Luan reveals that _she_ was the one who invited her here in the first place and was the final piece in her plan. She was touched that he sacrificed his well being for her safety, and instead of throwing the pie at Lincoln as the comedian intended, she throws the pie at _Luan_ offers him to help him heal his wounds and get a milkshake afterwards.

On the day of the Sadie Hawkins dance, Lincoln tried to hide from Ronnie Anne, as he wanted to go to Gus' Games n' Grub for a 2-for-1 deal. Lori was waiting for him to return, eager to hear if she asked him out to the dance because in her opinion, the Sadie Hawkins dance is the most _important_ dance in a girl's life. Lincoln conceived a lie involving waiting for Ronnie Anne to ask him out but never came and that made Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy convince their friends Tabby, Giggles, Polly Pain, and Haiku to simultaneously go on a date with him at the dance, unaware of the others involvement. He and Clyde manage to keep them all in the dark until Ronnie Anne arrives. The Loud child asked his other friends Zach Gurdle, Liam, and Rusty Spokes to keep his " _dates_ " occupied as tries to make his escape despite many obstacles giving away his position. Everyone eventually finds out about the misunderstanding and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne decide to go to the 2-for-1 together.

Another time that they grew close was during an egg project. The rules were simple: manage to keep the egg safe for an entire and the team will be rewarded with a big waffle breakfast. If the egg is damaged in any way possible, they will fail the project. Lincoln and Clyde were more than ready to act as " _parents_ " to their " _son"_ like his best friend's guardians. But Mrs. Johnson had decided to choose the partners and paired Lincoln _with_ Ronnie Anne. The Loud child didn't trust his new partner to keep the egg safe due to her chaotic nature. To protect the egg and their grade. He switches the real one with a fake made of rubber cement, but inadvertently gives the her _actual_ egg. Running to the Santiago residence, he finds that Ronnie Anne has a more kind and caring nature deep within. He was inevitably discovered and the egg broke, hurting her feelings in the process. Lincoln manages to convince Mrs. Johnson to give her a second chance after seeing her in a new light, but accepts that they won't get the waffle breakfast. Grateful for what he had done, she invites him in for waffles and pranks him as payback by breaking an ordinary egg in front of him.

The most recent event they had together was deep in the city. Maria Santiago, concerned that her work as nurse leaves her children all alone for long periods of time. She had recently discovered a job in the city near where the Casagrande family lived at the time, her birth family, was living at. Moving in with her family would allow the Santiagos to live closer to their extended family. Distraught by this, Ronnie Anne wanted Lori and Lincoln to convince them to not move. With their attempts failed and Lori taking their side and Lincoln accustomed to living with a large family, it would've appeared that her fate would be inevitable. However, something happened that flipped their plans on its head.

* * *

 **Casagrande Apartment (Past)**

In the kitchen Lincoln was thinking about what has been happening and though they have become close, he hopes that things will turn for the better for Ronnie Anne. Sounds of fighting ensued on the opposite side of the wall. At first he believed that it was Carlota and Carl fighting again. That theory was proven false when the sounds grew louder and more intense as sounds that can normally be heard in action movies could now be heard. A large thud startles Lincoln, forcing a small cabinet opposite of him to fly open. Ronnie Anne runs to see what caused the commotion and finds her " _friend_ " laying on the ground. " _Linc? I heard fighting and came down here as fast I could. What do you think could have **caused** that ruckus? I'm sure it isn't Carlota and Carl fighting **again**. Though they've been up on the roof with me the whole time._" She helps him back up and the Loud son brushes himself off. " _No idea. We Louds may fight with one another, but what I heard made it sound like they were trying to **kill** each other. Wait, why is that candle **lit**?_" The Santiago tomboy turns around and sees a small shrine in the cabinet. Among the items are two pictures showing herself and her family along with a crimson candle with an image of Elvis on it that remains lit.

Lincoln grabs the candle and sniffs it. Something clicks within his mind, this scent. He smelled this before. But that's impossible, Lincoln knows he's not the kind of person to know this information, and yet here we are. A sharp pain strikes at him from the inside of his brain, making him grab his head in pain. Quick images starting flashing before his eyes. He can see Rosa lighting the candle and saying, _"I will light my **special** candle. It works **every** time._" More images can be seen, images that have not yet happened. These show Ronnie Anne deciding to stay, Lincoln waiting in front of her old house for a package from her, a visit involving friends that have not been discovered, her family concerned about her well-being as she takes pictures of graffiti downtown. The final image shows Rosa with candle again, "I told them my candle works every time." "I know this scent." Ronnie Anne looks at him in confusion as he continues, " _This composition of ingredients, this makes whoever comes slowly have the urge to **stay**._" gesturing to the candle. " _I saw **something** when I touched this. I think they were **visions** ; one from the **past** and one from a possible **future**. I think Rosa used this to **manipulate** you, making you guys **stay** here with your extended family._" She could believe what she was hearing, her own grandmother, her own flesh and blood, influencing her familia _(family)_ to make a decision that they could easily make themselves.

She grabs his shirt and looks him in the eyes, " _Do you even **know** what you're saying to **me** right now, Lame-O? You're accusing my abuela (grandmother) of something she could **never** do!_" She grabs the candle and suddenly clutches her head in pain. Ronnie places the candle down and looks at him not with anger, but with revelation, " _You're **right** , I don't know how but I **saw** those images too. How are we going to **explain** this? Not just this, but these **powers** we're gaining_. _And judging from how **far** they've spread its only a matter of time before **more** come in and we lose **complete** control._" Lincoln looks back with the same look, " _I don't know, but if we are going to **properly** understand this, we need to stick **together** and that means we need to **convince** them to stay in Royal Woods._" Ronnie Anne is touched that he wants them to stay close to each other, but asks him, " _How? Rosa and the others have probably convinced them to move by now. The only way they're going to move back home is if the Casagrandes come **with** them._" Lincoln flinches for a second and says to her, " _Ronnie Anne, you are an **absolute** genius. I just got an idea from who knows where but I'll explain it to you._"

Later on the night, Lori and the others have entered the residence, ready to hear what Ronnie Anne and Lincoln have to say about the move. For those of you who are just tuning in, descriptions of the Casagrande family is in order. Bobby has developed quite well as well, still wearing the same attire as he did on that night. Maria now wears a nurse uniform, which consists of a white scrub, a white cap with a red cross, and black short heeled shoes. Rosa is a short, round Latin American woman, with tan skin, dot eyes, short black hair, rolled into a bun, and yellow earrings. She wears a navy blue dress, with a white collar, as well as having white on the end of the sleeves, a greenish blue apron, and black shoes. Hector is a short, round man, with tan skin, black eyebrows, a thick, bushy grey mustache, and some grey hair at the sides of his head. He wears a tannish shirt, with an asparagus green jacket, that has patches on the elbows, olive green pants, and black shoes. Frida is a tall Latin American woman, with tan skin, long black hair, orange earrings, and two sets of yellow pearl bracelets on her wrists. She wears a pink dress, with a greenish blue pattern on the top, and brown flats. Carlos has black hair, with some of the strands standing up, and also has thick, black eyebrows. He wears black glasses that have a square frame, a cream long sleeved shirt, a light green sweater, a red necktie, brown pants, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and dark brown shoes

Carlota is a plus-sized Latin American teenage girl, with two pairs of eyelashes, and long black hair, with some strands styled into a ponytail. She wears golden earrings, magenta lipstick, a pale blue dress, with a white collar, pink socks, and brown boots. Carlos Jr. is a portly Latin-American teenage boy with black hair. He wears a yellow shirt, a black bow tie with red outlines, dark blue shorts, white socks, blue shoes with green laces, and a short red cape. Carl has black hair, that is styled as a faux hawk, which looks similar to Luke's haircut, and he also has a missing tooth. He wears a red hoodie, navy blue pants, and white shoes. Carlitos is a Latin American toddler, with two front teeth, a strand of red hair, and has thick, black eyebrows. He wears a white shirt, red shorts, and black shoes. Their pets, Lalo, who is a pudgy Mastiff with yellowish fur, reddish brown ears, a brown muzzle, a black nose, and black spots over his eyes and wearing a black collar with a silver tag and Sergio, who is a parrot, with a body mostly made up of red feathers, light orange head feathers, as well as having some light orange in the middle of his wings, blue feathers on the tips of his wings, yellow feet, a yellow upper beak, a black lower beak, grey eyelids, black eyebrows, and oval shapes over both his eyes, that have a tan color on the inner part, a darker tan in the middle, and a reddish pink color at the end, have also entered but as they reached the door to living room, refuse to move as if they are afraid of a strong presence.

They find the living room darkened with a lamp illuminating the two children's faces and the candle. Rosa notices this and tries to act casual, " _So… have you made up your mind about staying here with your-_ " " _Silence, **traitor**_ " A voice echoes from Lincoln's lips. This is not the voice of an eleven-year old with a tantrum, this voice sounds like an amalgamation of countless beings. Some parts show him having a sense of authority the eldest Loud daughter has never seen before. Other parts show a darker side and may or may not have a drop of madness. " _Lincoln, what are you **doing**? **Why** did you say that? If you think you will **ruin** this chance for me and my Bobby-Boo..._" " _The **same** goes for you, **mortal** child._" A similar voice echoes from Ronnie Anne's lips.

" _Rosa..._ " Lincoln asks the Casagrande matriarch, " _Care to tell me why this candle was **lit** inside a **closed** cabinet?_" She opens her mouth to say something but he cuts her off. " _Stop. Forget I asked. We don't **need** your explanation. We already **know** you're going to say. You will say that is a scented candle that helps make people feel right at **home** , correct?_" She nods. How do they know that? Both daughter and grandson look at her and Maria asks her mother, " _Mom, what's going on? Why are they talking like **that**?_" Ronnie Anne gives them an answer. _"I think we can **assist** you in this matter. Lincoln here decided to **regale** me about how that certain **scents** can **affect** people in certain ways. In this case, the scent **this** candle made people have the unbeknownst feeling to **stay**._" The white-haired boy finishes for her, " _We eventually came to the conclusion that you, Rosa, was using this candle to **manipulate** the decision of your daughter's family. You have **dishonored** yourself and your **clan**._" Lincoln clutches the candle and starts squeezing. Frost can be seen spreading across the candle until it starts cracking and eventually shatters in his grip.

Hector looks at his wife with fear of the kids' abnormal behavior and anger at Rosa, " _Esposa (Wife), are what they're saying about you true? Are you **forcing** our parentesco (kin) to stay?_" She brings hands up to her eyes and nods. Maria says to her mother in disgust, " _Why, mama? Why didn't you **trust** us?_" " _I just wanted to be with you **again**. When you went away with **him**._" She says the last word unfavorably, " _I knew **something** had to be done_." " _We **admire** your tenacity in wanting to be with the ones you love. We know that desire all **too** well._" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne say in unison, scaring the group even further, " _But using the old magics to your advantage is **not** the way to do it. But, I believe in **second** chances and fortunately for you, we have an **opportunity** for all of you._" " _Opportunity, what opportunity?_ " Hector, Carlota and Carl all say to them. Hector is the kind of man who will take anything he can get in order to gain or save money. Carlota is the same with money as Carl is with being cool and getting the " _ladies._ " " _There is large empty space in the center of downtown **Royal Woods** , specifically the mall, that can be used to create a **new** bodega.. Expand your **perception** of the business world. Think about, not only will have your **standard** customers, but you will have a entirely **new** environment and to show to the people._"

The Casagrande family can't help but nod at the offer that eleven-year old children of all people are giving them a business venture that can mean great things for them. Lori will not accept this however, " _ **Who** are you and what have you done with my **brother** and his **girlfriend**?! You will **not** interfere with my boyfriend's life and his family as well as ours!_" The two remain unfazed as they continue with the united voice trick. " _Who we are **now** or in this case, what we **will** be is not important at this time or place. What we **can** tell you that all that is happening now is all in our first ancestors' grand **design**. You **will** accept this change as Bobby and his fellow kin **return** to Royal Woods. There is no point in **resisting** something that won't interfere with your relationship, isn't there? Except for Carl **clawing** for your affection alongside Clyde_."

She tries to speak but closes as their words slowly start to make sense. " _We **thought** so. I suggest that we take **defensive** measures. **Someone**..."_ _"...left the front door open and something will attack us in... 3... 2... 1._ " True to their words, a black ball of angry cats and came crashing in before they struck they froze in place. A window opens and they are launched through it one by one. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne remain unmoved during the ambush but stand up anyway. " _I suggest we start making plans for departure. We **just** so happen to know a place that can fit a family of your **size**._" Lincoln says in his normal voice. In the following morning, the Casagrande and Santiago families have everything packed with moving vans nearby.

* * *

 **The Loud House (Present Day)**

Ever since that night, things slowly started to make sense for him. _Every_ time something would happen that may turn out bad _for_ Lincoln or when an opportunity arose for him, he would somehow _know_ what would happen and be able to create the best outcome and counter any obstacle he finds. Ronnie Anne personally _(and privately)_ told him the same had happened to her in the past. To help in the matter, he told her about the awareness he had of an invisible barrier and that had helped her since. However, they cannot forget the strange personality shifts and the change in voice was the _catalyst_. To understand their new situation since they reunited back in Royal Woods, they have been spending nearly all day every day training the mind and body alongside with their usual get-togethers. Using specific locations, they have continued to unlock new and stronger abilities with every passing day and hour. But since his sisters asked him such a personal question and put him into a corner, he didn't like lying to them and he simply said in defeat. "Yes, I will be spending the day with Ronnie Anne."

The smiles that were painted on his sisters' faces grew to _rival_ that of the Cheshire Cat and then proceeded to squeal as like little/big girls _(depends on who you are referring to)_ and swarmed him in a vice-like hug. "I don't know why but I'm getting serious _deja vu_ right now." Lincoln remarks as Lori explains, "It starts out with walking around together, then you pass notes to each other when you least expect it, then you start going out on _dates_ , then you eventually _propose_ to her in the silver moonlight, _marry_ in holy matrimony, and start your own _family!_ " They squeal even louder this time as Lincoln manages to pry himself free in the commotion. Lisa says to the group, "Like I said the first time, I don't _care_ for inane human _emotions_ , but... " before she too squeals in delight.

Lincoln yelled over the squealing, "I'm going out now, so I'll see you guys later! He closed the door behind and walked over to the house next door. Their old neighbor Mr. Grouse decided to move into the old Santiago residence in order to flee from the chaos but still pops up from time to time to get his dad's cooking. On the day after he left, a new vacant house, which mixes the appearances of the Loud House, Santiago household, and Casagrande apartment, appeared and replaced his old home. As she waits for his new neighbor to arrive, the background turns grey as they both give a glance to the readers, "In families as large as ours, you're going to have some meddling in your lives every once in a while. Even though we meddle with each other's lives, we still love each other very much. However meddling is even more prominent when such as myself has a friend who is a girl and in her case; vice-versa. That's all she and I are. _Friends_." He sighs. "Why am I telling myself this. I know she might be thinking of the very same thing, and given are similar history, you can figure it out."

The setting returns to normal when Ronnie Anne herself emerges from the house. Ronnie Anne is a Mexican-American girl with dark skin, black hair worn in a ponytail, freckles on her cheeks, and two buck teeth that stick out of her mouth. She originally wore a purple hooded sweatshirt, jean shorts, a white tank top, and purple shoes with pink socks worn high. When she returned to her hometown with her, she now has bags under her eyes, likely from the stress of dealing with a big family like Lincoln and she replaced her purple hooded sweatshirt with a yellow hoodie that has the letters R and W _(initials for Royal Woods)_ in blue."So, _Lame-O_. You ready to start the summer?" She asks of him. "Yeah, I think we need the day off so I managed to get a schedule for today." He replies back to her.

As they started their walk, Ronnie Anne tells him of her new life as Lincoln's neighbor. Her uncle managed to get a high-ranking position alongside Lisa at the college she teaches at, specializing in the same studies as she does. Rosa, still guilty over what happened in the past had eased the quantity of their meals and when their families share their meals in a feast-like manner, she temporarily forgets that mistake with the help of Lynn Sr. Hector's new mall expansion has brought more income than the bodega ever did. Frida has taken the role of lead photographer for the town paper. Carlota, CJ, and Carl have all been transferred to the town's schools and have successfully transitioned into a suburban lifestyle. Oddly enough, they now share the same classes as Leni, Lynn, Lana and Lola. Carlito had just been enrolled in the Daycare Academy and yet, like his older siblings, have managed to get along quite well with Lily.

* * *

 **Lori and Leni's room**

Meanwhile, back the Loud House, Lori tells everyone, "Okay, he's gone! Emergency sibling meeting, now!" They all gather in Lori and Leni's bedroom, a room that contains a dresser, a chair, and a sewing are some posters pasted on the walls, and on the roof there are holiday lights. When the Loud kids have a meeting, they always have it here. The eldest sister uses her shoe as a gavel to gather everyone's attention. "Okay, everyone. I'm sure you all _know_ why this meeting is a long time." They all nod in agreement. This has gone on long enough. Deciding with how best to handle Lincoln's… " _abnormal_ " side would not only help keep him and themselves safes, but properly understand what _caused_ this and how it works. From time to time, he acts normal as he can be. However when certain events happen that _negatively_ affect him, he acts... _different_. This version is far more serious, smarter, faster, stronger, and at times, _darker_. When the events end, he returns to normal as if he came out of a trance yet remains aware of his actions and from Bobby's conversations with her girlfriend, Ronnie Anne has the ability to enter that same state as well. "Agreed, eldest sibling. For now, we will help his girlfriend later." Lisa chimes in, "For now, to better prepare ourselves for what we must do next, we all each need to speak about _one_ event that our brother has done, so we remember what we're up against Who will go _first_?" They remain silent for a moment. Lola brings up the question Lincoln mentioned and she responds that the Earth's crust is around twenty miles deep, which makes the pageant queen shudder. Lucy sighs as she decides to start. "Not even a _morgue_ has this kind of tension. I guess I'll start if no one wants to."

* * *

 **Lincoln's Room (Sleuth or Consequences)**

Lincoln's "bedroom" is actually a large closet, decked out with the appropriate amenities. There is a bed, dresser, and mirror. He uses the closet's clothes rack to hang his shorts and model spaceships. Lincoln also has many comic books and movie action figures inside his room, like a figure that looks like King Ghidorah from the _Godzilla_ movies, a robot toy that looks exactly like Robby from the 1956 film _Forbidden Planet_ , and another one that looks exactly like _Mazinger Z_ from the manga of the same name. Right now, Lincoln has a series of blank cards with his sisters' faces on the table with his hand raised over them. " _ **One** of you is the perp... but **which** one?_" " _Hey, Linc_." The emo pops out of nowhere as usual and startles her older brother, " _I **might** have a tip for you_." Lincoln grabs his face for a moment and he looks at her with a face not even _she_ has seen before. " _Does this tip happen to involve placing the blame on **others** , per say?_" Lucy looks at him with concern, " _What are you talking about?_ " The door closes and locks shut, which startles even _her_ as that door doesn't _have_ a lock to begin with. " _What I'm saying is that **you** were the one that clogged the toilet last night. I know that you read Princess Pony every night when no one is awake or when you're alone. As you mentioned one time,_" He makes a perfect imitation of Lucy's voice which scares her even more, " ** _Even, I need a break from the darkness once in a while._** "

Lincoln uses his normal voice as he goes on. " _The bathroom is the **only** place you feel safe to read it. But when you heard someone coming that night, you panicked and the book fell in the toilet, which clogged it. You later conceived of a plan to steal the night's bathroom files Lisa has, put them on the overhead lamp, and **place** the blame on the others. But I already **know** of who you would accuse and **why**._" She gulps and starts sweating as Lincoln continues. " _Lynn's **worthless** superstitions prevent her from using the john after eating meatball subs because her favorite roller derby team is playing **tonight**. Lisa **only** uses Lily's training potty, Lily's diapers are thrown in the **genie**. Lori would simply prove her innocence by giving the accuser an **atomic** wedgie, Luan was asleep with a camera recording her in case she says something funny, Leni's too **dumb** to pull off such a crime, Luna was at a rock concert at the time, but eventually the content of the book would eventually surface and it would lead us to Lola. Unfortunately, even **she** has standards and you would eventually mention something from the book that would discover your true intention. You also have a poster of that franchise hidden underneath the skull poster in your room_."

Lucy was just flabbergasted. Lincoln knew her deepest, darkest secret without even _bothering_ to make an investigation. " _How?_ " She can only say. Lincoln plucks a tarot card positioned upside-down, " _Lisa and Luan aren't the **only** ones keeping tabs on everyone. The Reversed Priestess. Did you know that this card, in this position, represents **secrets** , withheld **information** and a lack of **personal** harmony. What am I saying? Of course you do. I will agree to keep this secret from our sisters **if** you agree to tell Mom and Dad about this and promise them to do the same? Do we have a **deal**?_" He holds out his hand and eventually Lucy shakes it in approval.

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

"And from there you can probably piece the rest of it." They nod as they know what comes next. Lucy was grounded as punishment for clogging the toilet as Lincoln and Clyde go to the convention while the others rejoice their freedom. It was only now that they discovered _she_ was the one that read the book. Under _normal_ circumstances, they would be angry with her and laugh at her secret interest. But how Lincoln managed to discover that so _quickly_ passes the fact. Lola decides that it is now _her_ turn to tell the next story. "Guess it's my turn now, huh?"

* * *

 **Lola and Lana's room (A Tattler's Tale)**

Lola had just thrown her tiara on the ground and stomped out of the room. As Lisa checks her list of secrets, Lincoln walks to her tiara and picks it up, finding a mike inside. They notice this as he places a finger to his mouth, telling them not to make a sound as walks into her room as they continue with the meeting. The twins' bedroom contains Lana and Lola's beds, the latter's a draped canopy bed to go with her princess obsession. Also in the room is a play kitchen, a tea set, and a terrarium next to Lana's bed. " _You forgot **this**_." He says bluntly as he throws it near her, " _Next time you want to **listen** in to our secrets, make sure you have some of your **own** to share._" Lola becomes enraged as she tells him, " _If you do not **tell** me all of your secrets right now, I'll-_" He interrupts her, " _You'll what? Be a tattletale and **tell** Mom? Doing just **we** predicted? You may know how to **pull** their strings, but I know how to **break** them._" The pageant queen gets nervous as he whispers into her ear, " _Let's keep this just between **us** for now. I know **things** about this family that not even they know about or want to keep **hidden**. For example, what Lisa thinks about when she makes that **smile** , Lucy's secret **books** , Lynn's greatest **fear** , the catalyst of Luan's annual " **tradition** ", and the **identity** of Luna's crush. But most importantly, I know exactly **how** you managed to reach this point in your career and what **lines** you **crossed** to reach it._" Lola's heart quickens its pace. How did he know of her hidden methods? Did Lindsey Sweetwater tell him? No, she's not _that_ stupid. Is she?

" _Touched a nerve, didn't I? You fear that you will be just another **pretty face** , if not a someone **without** a face. And if you **refuse** my offer, you **will** be forgotten. Because of **me**. Athazagoraphobia, the fear of being **forgotten** or **ignored**. Of course, if any of your **secret** history managed to get out, you will **banished** from any pageant-related activity. I will allow you to know our secrets if you promise to **never** utter them in front of **anyone** except us. Do we have a deal?_" Lola just stares at him with fear in her eyes, everyone knows what happens when someone makes her mad and she knows what happens when Lori gets mad, but she has never seen him mad this before. " _It's not out of **anger** that I place this ultimatum,_" Lincoln says to her, surprising her, " _but preventing your **dominion** over us before it even **begins**. Now I ask **again** , do we have a deal?_" Seeing no way out of this, she shakes his hand. " _Good, see you at the next club meeting._ "

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

She finishes as the others just shudder in a disturbed fashion. That explains that on the following night, Lincoln allowed her to join the club. She also _refused_ to look at anyone except him and when it was her turn, she forced herself to reveal **all** of her secrets them, all the while their brother kept smiling . "Okay, now it's just _scary_ that he knows our personal secrets." Lana says, "Someone must be _telling_ him all these things." Luna adds with, "No dice, little dude. Either he spends his time with Ronnie Anne or in his room in the night. What's _terrifying_ is that how he _knows_ what would happen to us and him _before_ it even happens." "You're telling me." Luan says, "Remember when you tried to use doubles on me last April Fool's?"

* * *

 **Luna and Luan's room (Fool Me Twice)**

This room contains a double-decker bunk bed for Luna and Luan to sleep on. The room contains a drum set and some amps for Luna, a record player, and a bean-bag chair. It has a boxing glove on the wall, and the letters on the bottom says "DO NOT PUSH". Luan has a shelf of her props such as a whoopee cushion, a fake spider, and fake dog poop. The comedian just stares at a series of empty screens with a scared look on her face. As to why she looks like that, it's because she failed, for the first time on the first day of the fourth month. Her annual "Prankpocalypse" has failed. She eventually found out that her family had attempted to use stunt doubles to take their places for her pranks. She paid double the original offer and made them to her work. However, when they arrived, they did the exact opposite of what she wanted them to do. Lola won the pageant instead of giving a crown to her rival, Leni's double inspired a new fashion trend with a very interesting black coat with a hood rather than get a perm _**(which Leni can't stand)**_ , Luna's double appeared and did an encore side by side with Sam while refusing to play terrible polka music and it became a hit song.

Lana's fake acted more _primal_ than sanitary with Rita's doppelganger published a book with an ending she never wrote that was so good, it became the #1 New York Times bestseller in record breaking time. Lucy's lookalike acted _darker_ than usual, impressing her friends in a major way with Lisa giving a presentation not about cats, but the infamous and elusive Higgs Boson, aka the " _God Particle_ " that far _exceeded_ the expectation of her peers written by Lincoln himself. Lynn Sr.'s double got _every_ question right at Banger's and Mosh while Lincoln and Lori's doubles entered the Santiago house. When Ronnie Anne came out, the _real_ Lincoln emerged as well. It turns that the Lincoln double was sealed in with the family long beforehand and they each wore _masks_ to trick them. " _How did he do this? My plan was foolproof! How did he **know** everything that would have happen, and where, when, and how they will take place?_"

Lincoln said behind her startling her, " _Simple dear sister, You gave them double their original pay, I gave them **triple**. Greed is a **powerful** motivator. Huh. Now I see why Lucy **likes** this jumpscaring habit._" As she tries to regain her bearings, he goes on, " _I must admit, I never expected you to **cross** such a line, to **dishonor** not only the name of our clan, but the very **lives** of our our family. So that's why I made the decision to turn them to my favor before you did. I each gave them earpieces so I can **relay** instructions and soon the other pieces of the puzzle soon fell into place._" She is speechless on how well he planned for all this. " _If you could have stopped me **beforehand** so swiftly all this time, then why didn't you do **anything** in the beginning?_" He shrugs, " _When you first **began** your deranged crusade, I figured the best option to **counter** your actions was to do **nothing** and/or loom right **behind** you. As Gulhomar Lane once mentioned, " **When in doubt, go to the source**." Inviting Ronnie Anne over and me taking the pain was a **brilliant** plan, I could have **defused** the traps but I deciding to take the pain; that was simply **meant** to happen. When you manipulated Dad to help with your plan. I told everyone and convinced them to stay inside while you took the **full** blast of your pranks. Simply put Luan, the best way to stop a fool is with an even bigger one._"

With astonishing speed, he grabs her neck and slams her to the ground, " _Of course if you try **anything** to stop or harm me or my friends again. We will be **forced** to take action against you. So if you agree to end this **sick** tradition, I shall teach you what I know about comedy in **all** of its forms_." He brings her ear close, " _Otherwise, your vocal cords won't be the only thing you'll **lose**? Agreed?_" She can't help but nod. He releases his grip and heads to the door, but pauses for a moment, " _One last thing, I took the liberty of **informing** your friends and anyone that was even **slightly** involved in today's pranks of your little problem and the misdeeds **born** from said problem. Let's hope your friends can be more **forgiving** than I am_."

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

"Okay, I thought when Lincoln acts like that, she was more _creepy_ than Lucy. _***hey!***_ Now that I hear it from you Luan, now its become _terrifying_. Especially when he said when Lincoln set off the pranks for Ronnie Anne, he said it was _meant_ to happen. Anyone else?" Lori says in an uneasy tone to her sisters, "That's not a _complete_ assessment eldest sibling." Lisa adds. "Not only does he have the ability to know what _will_ come, he knows what _won't_ come."

* * *

 **Lisa and Lily's room (The Mad Scientist)**

This bedroom contains Lisa's bed, and Lily's crib. It also has a desk where Lisa concocts various potions and formulas. Lisa had just refused Dr. J's offer to go to the institute because she had already been. Knowing what would happen next, she traveled back in time and refused it. Lincoln appears and gives a PB&J sandwich the way the young prodigy likes it. "Thank you Lincoln." She thanks him, " _No problem sis, you're lucky that your jump through time was a **short** one. If it was any **longer** , I'm not sure I would be willing to let it slide._" She raises an eyebrow in confused, " _Your body may appear the same despite the abnormalities, but the **eyes** show **another** story_." Lincoln says to her, making the scientist grab a mirror. He's right, the _body_ may forget, but the _mind_ won't. He continues, " _A story about desiring **solitude** and **silence** with her research, an accepted offer to the Institute, and realizing that her emotional attachments with her family far **surpassed** that of scientific pursuit. So she decided to use a **time machine** she recently invented to travel back in time and **refuse** the offer. Of course, I'm referring the character as **you**._" _  
_

Lisa looks at him as if he's crazy, how is he able to _remember_ something that never happened? What did he mean by a _short_ jump through time? Wait, she just got an idea, " _Short jump? Longer one? I think you may have **inspired** me to expand my studies through time travel_." Lincoln grabs her face and raises it up, " _No, I am not here to **inspire** , but to **warn** you. There are **lines** that even the **greatest** scientists in **history** like yourself must **never** cross. Of course, it would be hard to live with you with changing **history**. But then in time, neither of us will **be** living, the way we **think** of living… and neither will **anyone** else."_ He drops Lisa on her bed as she watches Lincoln carefully, calculating odds stacking against her. " _Explain_ " she said, edging closer to her brother. " _Time, Lisa_ ," He replied, as if speaking to an oblivious child. " _The forces of time is considered very **fragile** if it is abused. **Destroy** it, and that power is **unleashed** upon Creation. Past, present, and future all existing at **once** \- warps and rips and hours **folding** in upon each other - madness and chaos as no two moments ever follow one another… think of it._" " _I am_ ," said the Loud prodigy. " _It sounds **fascinating**_."

" _Really_?" Lincoln said. " _Imagine your body **trapped** between seconds, or half of your body **aging** while the other half **regresses**. Does it still sound **appealing** to you? All of your plans and schemes would come to an **end** , because no matter what you attempted, I could walk into the past and **undo** it. **Kill** me today, and I will be waiting for you in some tomorrow to **avenge** my death._" He kneels down, meeting her eyes at her level. " _Think of it - can you **revolutionize** a future that is in a **past**? Or a present that is a **century** away? Could you ever be sure what you have done and what you haven't, when months and years have **merged** together? What I'm saying is… there are many things that **no** one must tamper with. Are we in **consensus**?_" She takes a while to take in the information. She shudders for a moment before she nods silently. Lincoln smiles as he returns to normal " _Good, **enjoy** your sandwich._" He leaves, leaving Lisa to her thoughts.

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

"Deep." Lucy says. The others tell their tales one by one. From Lily it was when the house was infected with the flu that Lincoln was somehow _immune_ to the virus, Lana told them of the time when _Vanzilla_ looked as if she freshly came off the assembly line than when he was done with her than when he entered the garage to begin with when they grew tired of the vehicle _constantly_ breaking down. From Leni, it was the time she _got_ her license. Lori tried to sabotage her, but Lincoln distracted her and _swapped_ the tapes for one with _good_ driving habits instead of _bad_ ones. That managed them to think less of her in a way for a moment, but dropped it when she plead her case. Luna regaled them of the time Lincoln revealed information about _each_ of her sister's crushes _**(sans Lucy/Rocky, they already knew)**_ ; Lisa/David, Lola/Winston, Lana/Skippy, Lynn/Fransisco, Luan/Benny, and Leni/Chaz.

He even knew about _Sam's_ identity; a _female_ musician that shares much in common with the young Loud rocker and was her secret _crush_ as well. From their stories, Lincoln has not been actively _hostile_ around those four since he's closer to them and the others. The only times that he acts hostile was when Lisa meddled with a _fundamental_ element of creation and when the others' actions would later _negatively_ impact him. Lori was next and told _her_ story, she even _recorded_ their voices on her phone and played for "Okay, dudes" Luna admits, "I get why Mrs. Casagrande wanted her daughter's family to stay with her and all that, but their voices sounded pretty _scary_. How were they even to speak at the _same_ time with the _same_ words? Something _has_ to be done, but I think we have _one_ more story to hear." Indeed. All that remains now is Lynn. They all turn to her in which she nervously shouts, "Fine! I'll tell it if it will make you so _happy_!"

* * *

 **Lynn and Lucy's room (Lynner Takes All)**

This room is where Lynn and Lucy sleep. Lynn has pennants hanging on her side of the room, while Lucy's side has a mirror, and a writing desk. The athlete is currently waiting for Lincoln. Yesterday was game night and she was about to win her 300th game. She was expecting a _simple_ game of go fish from _Lily_ , but instead she was given a simple challenge; eat a pepper and the first one to try and cool off loses. They both ate the pepper at once. At first she expected an _easy_ victory. Lincoln however just smiled as the intense heat made her use _every_ cold item in the house to cool her off just _seconds_ after she swallowed it, yet the pain _still_ burns. Her brother however didn't even break a sweat. Her 299 game winning streak was finally _broken_ , much to the others celebration. Some time later, she asked him what pepper that was and he told her that it was a Carolina Reaper pepper on a heat index of 2.2 _million_ SHU _**(Scoville Heat Unit)**_. She _demanded_ rematch after rematch and she still _lost_ every time. With " _Pretty, Pretty Pageant Queen_ ", he _won_ on the first roll getting a 30 because according to the rules of the game, the first person to roll a _perfect_ 10 on all _three_ dice gets an _automatic_ win. On " _Plumbing Pro_ ", she was shocked and after motivating herself. This game says that if she gets shocked a second time, she will lose. Even so. she felt her hand forcefully moved as she gets an even stronger shock of what Lincoln claimed was 24,000 _volts_. Just 1,000 short of _killing_ her. The Ace Savvy trivia game was no cakewalk either as Lincoln just _stared_ at her with a look that just _freaked_ and _psyched_ her out as he answered every question _right_ and she _wrong_.

Today, she exhibited actions that show as something worse than a sore loser. Yet even _there_ she lost to Lincoln _every_ time. The carton was _empty_ before she picked it up, with a burp from Lincoln being heard. A gusting sound passed her with Lincoln on top of the flight of stairs, built a _giant_ tree house in the backyard with a taller block structure inside, caused a small explosion just by _touching_ one of the chemicals, cleaned not just the dishes but the entire _house_ as she finished _one_ plate, brushed his mouth with a _single_ stroke, fell asleep as she challenged them, snored so loudly it kept her up at night, and woke up at sunrise and finished his bacon and pancakes before she even got a _slice_. Even when she decided to chase _Vanzilla_ on her bike, she saw Lincoln walk into the house one moment, and have pop up at the destination, filing his nails before she arrived. She demanded how he was able to get here so fast and all he was willing to say was " _I took a shortcut._ " Now she had challenged her little brother to a fight in which he consistently decided against but allowed her to say what she had to say to him. On cue, Lincoln entered her room and sat on Lucy's bed opposite to her. " _Alright Lynn, what do you have to say to me?_ " He says in an unnamed fashion as she says to him in an angry tone, " _How do you keep **beating** me! I won against your sisters for 299 game nights **straight** and when I finally got you to play, you **won**! Tell me how you did it! Tell me that you **cheated**!_" He just shrugs, " _I have **no** secret,_" Lincoln says innocently. " _I just play the game to the **best** of my ability and **hope** for the best. I don't **care** about who **wins** or who **loses**. It's **how** they play that defines **right** and **wrong** in these scenarios._"

He gets up and prepares to leave the room but pauses. " _Wait, is this about your **streak** and wounded **pride**? You know, I always knew you would one day you would take **unorthodox** and **unnecessary** risks and measures to **reignite** the streak and heal that **worthless** reputation. There are **other** things in life than just sports and competition. By discovering them and honing them. Your life will greatly improve. If you intend to fight me, you **will** regret it_." Lynn places her hands and pins him to the wall, " _Without sports, life is **meaningless**! If you just **accepted** it and **embraced** it, you won't be such a **wimp** anymore! Fight me!_" She screams at him. He slaps his hand and responds, " _Place your hand on me like that **again** and you'll be an athlete with no **limbs**_." Lincoln points his finger at her, " _You are a **Loud** , we have **pride** as much as anyone, but is nothing without **honor** to temper it! Don't **make** me bring myself to stop because I **will** , even if I have to **kill** you to do it_." He sighs as he turns back around, " _Fighting you is not worth it. Like many great leaders and warriors, I **choose** my battles **wisely**. After all, life isn't measured by how many times you stand up to fight for what's right. It's not about **winning** battles that make you **happy** , but it's how many times you turned **away** and chose to look into a **better** direction. Life is too **short** to spend it on warring **pointless** battles. Fight only the most **important** ones, let the rest **go**_." She gets angrier at him until she gets a dark thought out of her chest, " _I knew it! You were **always** bad luck! You were never **supposed** to be in this family, that includes your corrupted **sisters** and worthless **friends**! **I** should have been the **only** child! Not **you** , not **Lily** , not anyone but **me**!_"

Lincoln just stands there, unmoving. He starts vibrating and growling with more and more intensity as Lucy opens the door and says, " _Lincoln, Lynn are you ready for the day long…_ " She pauses as she sees his eyes. " _ **Okay** , I'll tell them you're going to **stay** here_." She slams the door and sounds of running can be heard. " _Have you ever wondered what would have happened if I decided to play along with your little **ruse**?_" She smiles as she finally struck one of his nerves and will get the fight and victory she so rightfully deserved. " _I would have **exiled** from our family's activities, then from my **room** , and finally from our own **home**!_" That last part of the sentence made his voice sound _combined_ with _countless_ others, but this one sounds for more darker, demonic, insane, evil. This voice is practically _oozing_ rage, hatred, and the absolute _end_. " _There's the **part** of you I was looking for. The part of you that is willing to do **anything** , **everything** and sacrifice **anyone** for the sake of victory **alone**._" She takes a step back. " _You may believe that I am your **greatest** threat to you, but your own **darkness** , your **pride** has already **claimed** that title. There is a **reason** as to why it is the **foremost** of the seven deadly **sins** , for in its own **hubris** , it is the gateway through **all** other sins enters the mortal soul._"

She forces herself against the wall as he turns his head, revealing a literal " _black eye_ " with a dark spectrum of energy surrounding a red iris that you can normally see in anime. His smile is now jagged with razor sharp fangs with a shadow of a black entity with a silhouette of a crown-like mask, " _Since we now have the entire day to ourselves, I shall show you the consequence of siding **against** me, my **clan** , my **allies**_." He flicks the switch off as she hears his whispering voice from behind, " _But don't worry, we will make sure you stay **alive**. You have a far **greater** purpose than to die from you own **brother's** hand_." After dinner time, the family returns to find Lincoln, innocent as on the day he was born unscathed but looking slightly worse for wear same as Lynn, but she looks she has been through the Nine Hells and back again… _slowly_. Before she could say anything, he tapped her forehead knocking her out.

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

"When I came to, I had forgotten nearly _everything_ I had seen that day. But I could never forget that... _thing_. The one who claimed himself the " _true son_ ". Lincoln said that someone or _something_ was worming into his head and tried to take _control_ of him that day. He managed to shut him out but the damage was already done. I will _never_ forget what it did to me, nor will I _forgive_." She is met with utter silence from her sisters. Lori finally breaks the cold silence. "All right, all in favor in doing _something_ about these mood swings, raise your hand." They all raise their hands. "Good, now _how_ do we help him? We can't just _confront_ him about it and hope he'll stop. We still don't know how he manages to stay _ahead_ and _knows_ what's coming." "Like, maybe he sees everything as a TV _recording_ and sees it in his dreams? Maybe we can take a look _inside_ it when he goes to _sleep_?" They just look at the fashionista with stupor. "Leni, you are a _genius_! That's _how_ he was able to _know_ what would happen, it was because he has already _lived_ through it in his dreams!" Lisa proclaims, getting a odd reaction from the others. "I have managed to complete testing on a device that allows at _most_ , a group of people to _enter_ a person's mind, allowing them to _sift_ through his mind without _awareness_ of the our intrusion. If we manage to place it on him when he _sleeps_ , we'll get the answers we seek."

They consult with each other about this method. It's a risky maneuver, but what _choice_ do they have in order to find the _truth_? While they decide on how to best use it, a meteor enters the atmosphere and crashes in what appears to be Ketcham Park. The smoke clears and two shadows approach the items that have fallen and grab hold of them...

* * *

 **Spherus Magna (Far Future)**

"I believe that is a good place to stop for today." Turaga Nuva says to the group, who give mixed responses. Some people want him to continue the story, while others start leaving for their homes, the girl from before chief among them. Only Leon remains aware of her departure as the sage walks up to him. "Leon, why are you still here?" He looks at him with a bit of concern in his eyes. "It's nothing. It's just that your story reminded me of the fact my mom isn't the kind of person to go into detail about her past." The elder gets curious and asks, "And your mother? What is her name?" The child looks at him, "Lily. Her name is Lily Loud."

 **First, Springtrap and Circus Baby save the Louds and Santiagos from an unknown enemy force before placing two strange stones inside the two surviving infants and in a period of eleven years, he lives a different life than that of the Prime Loudverse, and now twin swords and masks crash from outer space? No rest for the noble or the wicked, I suppose. If you have any ideas on how you want this story to go along with opinions, place them in the reviews on the bottom. Anything else can go in the PM. To sum it up for this reality; Heavy Meddle, Save the Date, April Fools Rules, Dance Dance Resolution, and Shell Shock remain unchanged. Relative Chaos remained the same, but took a different path in the end. The Spies Who Loved Me, Fowl Play, and Los Casagrandes either do not exist or have been affected to either include the Loud Family or be rendered non-existent. The characters of Leon and Brandy are considered to be alternate versions of Lily in Loudverse R63 (Genderbent universe) and Loudverse WH-32a (The Loud Rabbit universe) .The black coat comes from the Kingdom Hearts series, which belongs to both Disney and Square. Explanation of time comes from Toa Metru Vakama to Makuta Teridax in BIONICLE Adventures Book #10: Time Trap. Spherus Magna belongs to BIONICLE. Sentence about pride and bringing Lynn down is based on Ackar's warning to Malum in BIONICLE Graphic Novel #8: Legends of Bara Magna: The Exile's Tale. Until then, you are the true hero, and your legend is now.**


	3. The War Comes Here

**Previously on The Convergence, eleven years has passed within the story as Lincoln recaps on things with Ronnie Anne have reached this current state while the Loud sisterhood discusses their brother's unnatural personality shifts. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of powerful weapons and masks have crashed in Ketchum Park and now await their new wielders. But what of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, who have decided to spend the day together to properly start off summer vacation? And still the mysterious swords and masks that have crashed into Ketcham Park? Let's change our perception to that of our protagonists.**

* * *

 **The Great Tower, New Atero, Spherus Magna (Far Future)**

New Atero is the capital city of Spherus Magna and the planet's seat of power. The original city of Atero was attacked by an army of Skrall and they took the city and destroyed the arena. Second Glatorian Gresh of Tesara, Prime Glatorian Ackar and village leader Raanu of Vulcanus all worked to defeat the Skrall and to get the Agori to safety. Many Agori and Glatorian were killed in the attack. After Spherus Magna was reformed, Tahu, Toa Mata of Fire and Gali, Toa Mata of Water went north to look for a good site to place New Atero. They later returned, since Tahu couldn't decide on a good location. On the return trip, they discovered the Valley of the Maze and decided that will be the main location. From there, the entire planet become a utopia that combines both ancient magicks, advanced technology, and nature itself into the very core of the energized protodermis infused world. Today, in the tower, Leon Loud is sitting in the balcony looking over the hybrid planet. To think that it was at a time, three moons. He must go the Great Temple in Old Atero and thank Mata Nui for defeating Makuta Teridax all those years ago. Since Turaga Nuva told the second chapter of the story, he had been busy in the Great Archives beneath the planet's surface for answers to his family's history. Much of the information involving his aunts, uncles and cousins are things he already knows about. Now he stand atop the tower's peak, thinking about what to do next. Brandy understood his search for answers but tried to ask of him to be more patient and the truth would eventually reveal itself. He didn't listen, she said he reminds him of Uncle Lincoln sometimes when he has a plan in his mind.

"Looking into the _past_ in order to see the _future_? A very _intriguing_ concept young Loud." Turaga Nuva appears behind him, startling him. He is sitting down with his legs crossed with a table ready for some herbal tea in the final stages of a tea ceremony, "You really like to pop up when no one least expects it. You remind me of Aunt Lucy." says Leon as he sits down with the elder and takes the tea. Huh. It's his favorite. "It's has its _uses_ , Leon. But only I _decide_ when it's best to use this skill. Now the Chief Archivist has told me that you have been spending much of your time _researching_ your clan and its history. Care to tell me why?" Leon knows there's no point in keeping secrets, especially from someone like him. "Mom and Dad have been trying to keep _secrets_ for as long as I have known them. I know that they're just trying to _protect_ me, but I know that if I remain _blind_ to the truth and search for it long enough, it will slowly _eat_ at me until I _fall_ into the dark. So if I manage to understand it, it will strengthen me." He listen as he explains his dilemma. There is wisdom to his words. He has seen _many_ consumed in the search for answers and were met with a _terrible_ fate.

"You are right, child. There are _three_ things that can never be hidden; the sun, the moon, and the _truth_. I shall tell what you _need_ to know and besides, I may have use for you. Not in an _evil_ way, mind you." Leon smiles at him gives off a laugh for his joke. "On two _conditions_ , the truth must be told in the story I narrate to the children. _Nothing_ else _earlier_ and nothing more _later_. The second one, you'll know soon enough." The Loud child ponders at his offer. On _one_ hand, he now has the opportunity to learn about his family's history and in turn, the history they have with the Outer World, Inane, and all that is contained by the White Plain. On the _other_ hand, if he refuses his offer, he'll be back where he started. And then there's the second condition. "Well, Turaga Nuva. Looks like we have a very even deal." The elder smiles, "Good, then I should get started with the next part of the story then." Leon is confused at this remark. "I thought you were going to _wait_ until the group comes together before starting?" Turaga Nuva gives a small chuckle, "Just because I want you to be _patient_ with the truth doesn't mean that _I_ won't be patient with the story now. I will tell the story to them, in due time. But what I speak to you, you must keep hidden. I will not tell anything to the others. Understood?"

Leon nods in approval, "Good. It had been eleven years since Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were born and they were infused by the strange stones by Springtrap and Circus Baby. Their lives had been peaceful despite the abilities they had developed in the sands of time. As they begin to celebrate their release from higher education, the Loud sisterhood discussed about Lincoln's abnormal personality shifts. The prodigy named Lisa proposed a device that can allow a group to travel _into_ a person's slumbering psyche and view their memories in _perfect_ detail. And if we can recall, something is currently _plummeting_ into the ground at this time."

* * *

 **Ketcham Park (Present Day) / One montage later...**

Best. Day. Ever. Those were the three words that Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago were able to describe as they spent the first day of their summer vacation together, yet no one was able to piece together their relationship with one another. During this time, Clyde Mcbride, Lincoln's best _**(male)**_ friend had contacted them of a surprise school lock-in that was announced. Finding that it would be intriguing, they accept the idea and head home for dinner before asking them about. As they head home, Lincoln thinks back to the times when that " _other_ " part of him influenced his actions. Oddly enough, he felt like he was the main character of a successful cartoon show with a popular, if not diverse fanbase. In one season, he closed his eyes in his room and popped up in the _**(thankfully empty)**_ bathroom, destroyed the scathing letter rather than sending the message to Lori, asked Luan's permission before sending the video, winning the video contest and getting sudden inspirations for his channel, negotiates with Lori rather than tying her up when she was left in charge, obtained the Sweet Spot with no one none the wiser, remained in the kiddie table, made a decision for a location that combined aspects of both Aloha Beach and Dairy Land, recognized Lola's plan after purchasing the noise-cancelling earbuds, turned in the first family portrait than bothering to make a second one, read through the entire _The Longest_ fantasy series without even realizing the entire night had gone by and Lily had cried long ago, searched for Lily's potential than looking for a mini-me, adapted his plans during his first sleepover, upgrades Lori's frilly old bike into a powerful hoverboard, calling it _Avatar-M_ , sticked to his own chore of taking out garbage, and generated his own electricity than influencing the others to finish his carbon footprint project.

He also kept Francine the spider secret and now looks after her young, accepted Lana's nature than criticized it during the Miss Prim & Perfect pageant, successfully looked after Lily with Clyde, cleaned the house while on video-chat with Pop-Pop simultaneously _**(of how he did it he does not know)**_ , refused to be blinded by the rich life and told Lord Tetherby the truth, kept the notebook safe and gave inspiration for a new novel for Rita, managed to obtain a box of Zombie Bran and assured the Loud's presence in the supermarket, consulted with his sisters for his advice as a girl guru, sold everything in the house and all the furniture that was sold was mysteriously replaced with newer versions, told Chandler off for trying to trick him and Lori, refused to let Lucy's fortune consume his thoughts, won the entire football team an undefeated season, shares the spotlight with Luan when he became her clown assistant, and went for the Blarney movie first than the Harvester movie.

On what he believed was a second season, he and Clyde chose a business of equal opportunity than Flip's Food n' Fuel, evolves the Sister Fight Protocol into the Sibling Fight Protocol, does nothing as the other's oddly behave themselves after having a single thought on that, did nothing as Lisa was temporarily moved into his class, supported Lola and Lana as they became Bluebell Scouts while Clyde focused on the cookies, transferred the photos onto a drive instead of accidentally erasing them, made time for Clyde during Spring Break, and organized a full course meal for dinner with help from his sisters.

So far in the third " _season_ ", he remained in ordinary school as the others tried homeschooling with Lola, remained true to his passion of Ace Savvy, stayed at Liam's homestead as the other's embarrassed themselves at Girl Jordan's party, decided to go to Aunt Ruth's, only to be met with a lake house until he, along with Lori, Luna, Lynn, Lola, Lisa and Lynn Sr., accepted Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lily, and Rita's offer to switch spots with Pop-Pop after facing many problems at Sunset Canyon with them going on a cruise, and made an authentic and custom stepping stool, birdhouse, and dresser without his eyes blurring, getting jelly legs, and/or have his ears ringing. Correctly perceived Stella as a friend and nothing more, and took a temporary act of silence and used flashcards to voice his thoughts. when Lisa used lie-detecting glasses and tamper proof security cameras, that way, she wouldn't be able to identify a lie or not. They're were other events in his history that completed the "season" along with others and something that took on the form of a movie, but the details are hazy right now.

Ronnie Anne snaps her fingers at him and waves her hand in front of his face, bringing him back to the present reality, " _Lame-O_! Were you thinking about the past _again_?" He shamefully nods. There were far more times in which that part of personality surfaced again more times than he can count. She sighs, "This life did not _choose_ us, it chose to _consume_ us. It's up to _us_ to decide if we want to reach the other side in _one_ piece. All we have done when I came back home was to try and _control_ this power just like you. One way or another, we have to _understand_ its purpose and why _us_ among all the people on this world, have it. I wish there was _something_ or _someone_ who could help us with this." Lincoln looks up at the sky and sees something crashing down. Without thinking, he pushes at her and shields her from the blast from the impact. She irritatingly pushes him off then helps him up. Fortunately for them the blast was small and the only damage Lincoln was dealt was only getting his shirt dirty. Speaking of dirty, the entire area surrounding the impact site now appears to have a unique design. The outside has a gear-like shape with a three-pronged shape on the top and bottom of the gear with marks surrounding it. In the middle ring is what looks like a maze pattern. The center has two odd crescents surrounding three circles in a northeast/southwest line.

The middle circle is currently being pierced by twin large swords with a mask on each hilt. The first sword appears to be golden and platinum and color with blue runes of shifting unknown texts and symbols. The way that the blade is forged seems to carry aspects of alien, mythological, ancient, and futuristic in design. The intricate basket-hilt and crossguard carries a keychain with a figure with his arms and legs moved outward like in a X-shape. The mask hanging from the pommel looks like a mix between a five-pronged crown and an alien face with glowing blue markings. The other blade also has a gold color, but it's merely a tertiary shade for its darker color scheme of obsidian black and blood red. Like its counterpart, this one also has the same traits but has darker attributes, markings, and symbols. This one is a bit smaller and thinner than the first one but it still is still large enough for someone to carry it with two hands. The keychain is a mix of gold T and a red M. The mask on the dark blade's hillt matches is also black but with glowing white markings.

"Well Ronnie Anne," says Lincoln, " _speak of the devil and he shall come_." They approach the four artifacts and as they grow closer to them with every step, the items in question glow brighter and brighter. Lincoln grabs the gold relics while Ronnie Anne does the same with the black ones. The way they hold the pommels and the ridges of the masks feel so familiar to them, yet they do not know why. "What the heck are these things? I know the Nui Blade and the Atua Nuva look pretty cool, but I don't know how these feel so _familiar_ to me? Wait, how do I _know_ those names?" Ronnie Anne gives him the same confused response, "Same thing here too, Lincoln. The Nuva blade and the Atarangi Nuva are names that though they sound cool, I have never _heard_ of, yet I know them by _heart_. What's going on here?" They turn over the masks and find a language comprising of square symbols before the masks suddenly shift from a metallic feeling to an organic one and practically _lunge_ at their faces.

Their recessive hands grab the masks as they try and pry them off before they bond to their skin. The blades disappear as well, granting them an extra hand. They fail though, as the aspects of the masks sink into their skin and are replaced by their own faces. The pain from the merging spreads to their entire bodies, starting down the spine to the heart and making its way outward to the fingers and toes. Eventually, the pain manages to stop. Ronnie Anne manages to say, "Can someone _please_ tell me what the heck just happened and repeating my earlier statement; _what is going on?!_ " A synthetic voice can be heard from behind them."I believe _I_ can give a justifiable explanation of what has just transpired."

A cold, unseen hand can be felt on their shoulders as everything around slows down to a complete standstill as the giant insignia from which they stand on vanishes on the spot. They force the hands on them off, giving them some distance. The entity that stands before is a large red and gunmetal robot. The back of his legs show signs of a piston. Its shoulder pads appear similar to the black mask. The robot is in possession of a twin blade with a tube connecting its hilt to the blade itself. Its "face" is a red mask with a built-in respirator with a tube leading from its face to its back and an odd attachment on its left side with two blue lights. On its right shoulder is a weapon of unknown nature that resembles a revolving six-barreled blaster. The arrangement of the wires and its placement with the armor makes it appears as synthetic flesh rather than something humans would make. "I know what you are thinking," It says, " _Who the heck is this robot and why is everything frozen like in a picture in a frame?_ " No, you are not going crazy, no, this is not permanent, and yes, there will be others on their way. So in the meantime. It's just you and _me_." Its tone shows signs of an powerful intelligence inside its core processor, but the motives behind him remains unclear.

The two children take defensive stances as they prepare themselves for an incoming attack. Lincoln bends his knees and angles the sword to his right side to keep himself limber. Ronnie also angles herself to the right, but aims the blade down as to prevent strain from lifting it up. "Easy, just because I look like I'm ready for a fight doesn't mean I want one. I'm only here to talk, and it's not about how those stances seem to suit you." They don't relax. "If I had a dollar for every time we read and heard that before." The machine lays the blade on the ground and slides it toward them. He also makes the shoulder blaster disappear. "Like I said, I'm here to _explain_ what's going on. What you carry are the four most _powerful_ artifacts that has ever been made in the White Plain. The Nui and Nuva Blades and the Kanohi Atua Nuva and Atarangi Nuva, The Primordial Masks of the Hyper Dream and All Time. These four items were wielded by the very _first_ entities in _existence_ , and now they have chosen you as their new _bearers_."

They are not convinced by this newcomer's claims as they refuse to lower their guard. "You going to tell us who or what you are and what you want? Or do you want us to tear apart and find the data themselves?" The machine crooks its head to the side. "And you are telling this to the very _same_ entity who has been stuck inside your head since _birth_? The very same one who had bonded to your psyche and consciousness when you took your blade and mask and will willingly merge with your soul when the first of many battles has been concluded. For what I am, I am the little voice inside your head that has been making your life and those around you better than the prime Loudverse." Lincoln's guard begins to falter. So whenever that other half comes to surface, that was him? The voice inside his head that had been whispering secrets for the past eleven years, that was him the whole time, "For who I am, you may call me Maxilos for now, everyone else inside your head… and mine does. As for what I want from and why, You will understand in due time. But for now I want to make sure that you manage to stay alive long enough to see this war reach its end. If you plan to die on us, you will do so on your own terms, not the enemy's."

Lincoln's blade vanishes as he kicks Maxilos' sword back to him. " _Lame-O_ , what are you doing? How can be sure that he is telling the truth? For all we know, it could be trick by this enemy he has been mentioning?" He kneels down to Ronnie Anne, "If I was the _enemy_ , I would have decided not to freeze time around us and instead bring you to my supposed " _master_ " and/or kill you. You should be _thanking_ me for what I have done for you so far, especially for what happened at the bodega so long ago. If I had not contributed to your cause by planting that idea in my other self's subconscious, the visions you had seen would have come to pass and you would still be living in the city." He grabs the two and pulls them close. "So I'll let you in on a very important secret, but I will only say it _once_. You will speak of this to _no_ one living or dead until I deem it so." He whispers into their ears, but refuses to say it any louder. With no other choice but to listen, they carefully process the information with every word Maxilos utters. The expressions on their faces change from confused, to understanding, to revelation, and finally to true terror.

 ** _"What did he tell them?" Leon says after Turaga Nuva takes a pause, "This is what you call a spoiler. Sorry friend, I will tell when it is good and ready. Not before and not after."_**

Maxilos stands up and backs away, letting all the information he told them sink in. Lincoln manages to speak first, "I never thought that you would be, that I would become-" "Shh." He interrupts him, "Let it all sink in due time, repeat to me about what I told you." They whisper to each other for a bit and they respond to him. "You are the primary consciousness of the stone that merged with _Lame-O_ the night of our births and that said stone was one of the two Primordial Heartstones, with the other one inside me." Lincoln continues for her, "With the blades and masks in our possession, we both have completed a trinity of artifacts that was once wielded by the Hyper Dream and the All Time themselves. When the All Time was imprisoned in the edges of the White Plain, the twin organizations, the Order of Eternity and the Brotherhood of Infinity hid themselves throughout the realities, secretly aligning organizations to their cause. Now, their causes, the First War, have led them here to _this_ world, to us _specifically._ You represent a high ranking member of the Order whose soul is connected to legendary heroes and villains, living and dead through their _souls_ and in turn, their memories, techniques, experiences, skills and abilities." Ronnie concludes the explanation with, "This isn't even your _real_ body, just a robot with your _consciousness_ inside."

" _Maxilos_ " nods in approval as they recap what they have known just recently. "Good. Good. I _knew_ I could always count on you to help save the day. Your positive _counterparts_ have proven that many times over in their respective histories. However, what you forgot is that though I may exert my presence through vast distances, it has become... problematic over the years. To eliminate the use of this "crutch", I must fuse with my other half, Lincoln, so we can physically fight and think as one. You have a version of yourself similar to myself _inside_ you Ronalda, so the same applies to you. I must go, so I wish you best of luck to you, your families and friends. I will help regulate your energies and when you are ready to make a decision with me, just think of me and I will come. Farewell." The robot disappears and time begins to resume. He whispers to her, "I think we should head back to our homes before any more characters start popping up. Hopefully they aren't connected to this Brotherhood he spoke of." A new voice could now be heard, It sounds like Lincoln, but it sounds heavily distorted and keeps glitching. "Brotherhood, you say? Now that sounds like something I can be more than willing to join, what say you?" They both turn to see an entity emerging from the trees' shadows themselves. It looks like an exact copy of Lincoln, however this version has ash-gray skin with multiple cracks, pitch black hair that seems to crackle like a flame, a blood-red T-shirt, jeans with sickly blue coloring, with gray socks and black sneakers with purple stripes. The most notable feature of this " _clone_ " is that his eye sockets are completely hollow. No eyeballs. Just two pinprick red dot-like pupils in each socket acting as his "eyes."

"Who are you?" Lincoln asks the doppelganger, both scared out of his mind and incredibly hostile to him, "and why do you look like me?" The fake Lincoln just smiles, showing a set of sharp teeth with a reddish tint around the gums, hinting a possible sign of predatory nature and even cannibalism, "Let's just agree with one another and say that... _bad things_ happen to people when they say my _true_ name, but that's not what's important. I saw you pick up those masks and blades from the shadows. Although I did not anticipate them bonding with you in that _manner_ before, or for the masks to shift into a _living_ thing. Reminds me of a krana and the masks some of those Aspect Lords wear." Their eyebrows raise at the same time, issuing a sign of suspicion, "I have a proposition so to speak." The false Lincoln says to them, "I represent a _powerful_ and influential organization called the Brotherhood of Infinity. We have been _watching_ you for some time now and I believe that skills will be quite useful. Know that if you join _us_ , there will be _nothing_ that will stand against us. So are you in, or out?"

The two eleven year olds were about to begin to answer his proposal when Maxilos' voice can be heard, "I leave for one minute and you _already_ let yourselves encounter a Brotherhood member? I don't blame you though. You have little training and you have proper wisdom and understanding of your powers, so facing him head-on would be _suicide_. Just repeat what I say, and hope he doesn't catch on." They mimic his words to the emissary and some time later, they reach a consensus; the fake Lincoln would give them until the stroke of midnight to give them their answer. After that, he is coming for them. "Be sure to give me an _honest_ answer when I come back, I won't ask _again_." He walks back into the shadow, vanishing from sight. "Run?" Lincoln says, "Run." Ronnie Anne replies back to him. They break for a run and don't stop running before they reach the old Santiago residence. From there, it's a just a steady walk back to Franklin Ave. "Still the same as we left it." Ronnie said sadly. "So, that was by far one of the weirdest moments in our lives huh?" The Loud child says to her, hoping to cheer up. She lets out a chuckle. "Weirder than most people." She comically says to Lincoln, getting a laugh from him. Their lives are definitely more abnormal than many people, even by "Loud standards". It's not every lifetime that you live through every day seeing things on repeat, with the knowledge to benefit one's self and that of others to their best continuity, have a mask merge with your body like a parasite, been granted two powerful blades, have a consciousness from a stone that merged with your soul hours since they were born give you a crash-course on the state of everything in the White Plain, and finally being encountered/confronted by a twisted version of yourself.

They looked at one another and they have the same conclusion that they were thinking the very same thing as the other. While Lincoln chooses what to say and how to express it, Ronnie was the kind of person who knows to keep emotions idle, yet contemplate them in secret. As they continued on the way down Franklin St., they have small flashes that are long enough to memorize, versions of Royal Woods that have thrive in nature, magic or technological advancements, versions where the world has died off or lie in complete ruins. There are some that are so warped and twisted, not even they can make out heads or tails of it. Yet one keeps coming back to them. An Earth where the natural, arcane, and scientific aspects of Creation live in mutualistic harmony with one another, humans that have long since searched and embraced the unknown rather than fearing and controlling or destroying that threatens them, giving way for countless unknown races to walk among, fly above, or swim below the surface. As they grew closer to their homes, the images grow more and more specific. They start seeing alternate versions of themselves that fit the original set of images (outside of those AUs that revolve around Rule 34 which may have unsettled them quite a bit). The images change again showing them in pairs. Some show them as simply friends and allies, some as enemies, some where they have long since been deceased, dead, or given a fate far _worse_ than death itself, some where they are broken inside and/or out but still alive, but one the ones that make halt in their tracks right on their front yards are the ones which show them as a family, husband and wife, father and mother. The final image shows that special image along with their families, friends, and countless others of unknown origin, with the same converged Earth setting from before. These could be the Order of Eternity that Maxilos spoke of. They do not bother telling each other, for they both have seen it, but as for the special images, they decide to keep quiet. The aroma of barbecue seeps into their nostrils as the images fade away and they turn north to their homes.

* * *

 **Backyard**

When the Santiago and Casagrande families had the strange opportunity to move back into Royal Woods through the same property that Mr. Grouse once lived at. The Louds decided to remove the gate separating their properties and much of their activities had become fairly mixed in pairs; Rita and Frida, Lori and Bobby (obviously), Leni, Lola and Carlota, Lynn and CJ, the twins and Carl, Lily and Carlito, and Charles, an American Pitbull Terrier dog with small ears, a small nose, and a black spot over his left eye. He has freckles and a black concentric circle on his back, Cliff, a full-grown Domestic short-haired cat with black fur, a large nose, and small ears, Walt, a small yellow canary with large eyes, a small beak, long wings, and a puffy tail, Geo, a Roborovski hamster, with a brown spot on his back, Izzy, a small green platynote lizard, with a long tail, some spots, and a sharp tongue. El Diablo, a green snake with yellow spots, and appears the be similar to a lamprophiidae or canidoia. Hops, a standard-looking green frog with yellowish green spots. Gary, a rabbit with white fur, pink paws, and pink eyelids with his eyes being yellow with purple eye shadow along with four whiskers and a pink bottom paw with a paw print as well as small buck teeth, Bitey, a standard rat with gray fur, buck teeth, and a pink tail, and Fangs with Lalo and Sergio _**(thankfully with the effects of the love potion having been dissipated when they moved here.)**_

Now it is has become that of a barbecue dinner as Lynn Sr. and Rosa prepare the meals. Despite all the commotion, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have not said a _single_ word nor opened their eyes during the entire meal and when they were finished, stood side by side to each other in a meditative stance under the tree, where they have refused to move since. His sisters begin to share their concerns with one another. "This is getting weird, even for _us_. Since dinner they haven't budged an inch. They look like they're listening for _something_ or waiting for _someone_." The two children stand and make their way inside their respective houses. CJ walks up to them, with Lynn Sr. and Maria close by and says to him, "Hey, Lincoln! Ronnie Anne Can you play the villains in my game? You can act the voice if you want to." Ronnie Anne simply ruffles his hair and moves to their respective parents, "Dad, Mrs. Santiago. There's a lock-in at school tonight and we were wondering if you can drop us off there?"

A small glance to their respective families and they all give two thumbs up and nods in approval. "Alright kids," Lynn Sr. says "you can go to the lock-in, but know that your younger siblings and some of your cousins have already agreed to go to school too." They sigh but agree to the terms. As many know, lock-ins involve staying inside the school through the entire night, and with the offer granted to them by the Lincoln doppelganger, they are unknowingly putting their youngest family members at risk. By going to this lock-in, they can better protect. " _In war, we fight **together** , or die **alone**_." Maxilos had said. The reason they were so quiet and still was because he was continuing his discussion with them about the First War along with what they had seen and what is coming.

But before they leave they turn to CJ, "We need to get ready for tonight, but we are more than willing to do the voices. I can do a male voice, but I need your cousin for the female one, just to make sense" they say to a pleased teenager diagnosed with Down Syndrome. Lincoln clears his throat and brings his fingers to his throat, "For the first one," He changes his voice to a voice that has become terrifyingly familiar to Lynn Sr. and Maria, " _What a **deceptive** calling, I knew it was a **lie** the moment I heard it, obviously, but it is **intriguing** nonetheless. Fascinating, what they have become. Bittersweet, but **fitting**_." His father comes up to his son and asks, "Lincoln, how do you _know_ that voice? _How_ are you saying it?" For a moment, his pupils became colorless for a split second as he answers him.

" _You may not recognize me in your son's **soul** , but I assure you, it's still **me**. I'm glad to see that eleven years and five more children hasn't darkened your spirits, Mr. Loud. I **heard** what you said that night so long ago. How can I resist, a **promise** such as this?_" Lincoln's voice turns back to normal as he sets his left on Ronnie Anne's right shoulder. "And as for the other one…" He covers his mouth and now the Santiago girl speaks in yet another familiar voice. " _You played right into **our** hands. Did you really think that this opportunity just **fell** out of the sky for you? That through magic and fate that Santiagos and Casagrandes were allowed to stay in Royal Woods, conveniently next door to one another? No. This was a **gift** , for **us**_." She motions to herself and her " _friend_ ", " _You gathered them all together in **one** place, just like **he** asked you to. All of those little **souls** in one place, just for us. A **gift**. Now we can do what we were **created** to do, and be **complete**! I will make you proud, **daddy**! Watch, listen, and be **full**_." Daddy? Ronnie Anne has never seen nor heard of Maria's missing husband, but calling out that name now? In that voice?

Mrs. Santiago watches in terror as one of her eyes turns black and her pupil turns green for a second before turning back and telling a story, " _Did you know that I was on stage once? It wasn't for very long.. only **one** day. What a wonderful day, though. I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables. No-one sat at the tables though, but children would run in and out. Some were **afraid** of me, others **enjoyed** my songs. Music was always coming from somewhere else... down a hall. I would always **count** the children, I'm not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me. Two, then three, then two, then three, then four, then two, then none. They usually played together in groups of two or three. I was **covered** in glitter. I smelled like birthday cake. There were two, then three, then five, then four. I can do something **special** , did you know that?_" This tale gains some interest in Luan, who runs a birthday themed business conveniently called "Funny Business."

But what she said next gave made her spine crawl " _I can make ice cream - although I only did it once… There were four, then three, then two, then **one**. Something happened when there was one. A little girl, Elizabeth Afton, standing by herself. I was no longer... **myself**. And I stopped singing. My stomach **opened** , and there was ice cream. I couldn't move, at least not until she stepped **closer**. There was **screaming** for a moment... but only for a moment. Then other children rushed in again, but they couldn't **hear** her over the sounds of their own excitement. I still **hear** her sometimes. **Why** did that happen?_"

He lets go and they continue to their rooms, they come out minutes later wearing a new attire, that mixes the modern offensive and multipurpose capabilities of an elite agent with the defensive strength of a suit of is now wearing a long sleeved, hooded, orange coat with black flame pattern. The same symbol (sans the two prongs on the top and bottom) from the can be found on the coat's back. He is also now sporting black combat boots, navy-blue army jeans and has twin gloves. His shirt appears lightly armored, but sturdy. The gloves are grey with a black hole in the palm area with an orange color on the fingers and thumbs. Ronnie Anne also has a similar attire to Lincoln's, but her coat is yellow with blue flames on the bottom, with the insignia having a purple hue. Her gloves are fingerless and she now wears black pants and purple combat boots, so her socks are now hidden. "I hope you enjoyed the voices as much as we did. We will be waiting for you out front. Don't keep us _waiting_." They walk out to the front yard, leaving two very disturbed families behind.

* * *

 **The Great Tower (Far Future)**

Turaga Nuva decides to pause the story on that note. Leon, who had been listening very intently throughout his tale says to him, "Maxilos? I've heard of that model before, That series was used by the Order of Mata Nui to guard those who had been imprisoned in the Pit. When the Great Cataclysm struck the Matoran Universe, the Pit was destroyed and the escapees were either rounded up, killed, or exposed to the mutagenic properties of the water around them? I thought they were all destroyed during the breakout." The sage shakes his head, despite his company's knowledge. "All but _one_ , Leon. Only one of these robots managed to remain functional and remained so for a millennia. This robot acted as Makuta Teridax's body in the Sea of Darkness, where a reborn Hydraxon, who was originally the Po-Matoran named Dekar, transformed by the Kanohi Ignika, the legendary Mask of Life, found him. Maxilos was badly damaged after a _valiant_ one-man battle against the Barraki and their aquatic armies and the jailer was able to recover and fully repair him. From his sources, a rift appeared where the robot was placed and it sucked him in. Whoever's consciousness was inside it at the time must have viewed the body as a _powerful_ vessel."

Turaga Nuva rights himself up and helps the human to his feet, "Don't expect that all of my stories will be told on this tower's peak, nor where the I tell my tale to the others on the surface" He walks over to and stands on the rail overlooking the edge. Leon, surprisingly unfazed by this asks of him, "And what makes you think I will be willing to go to all these places? I'm already occupied with all my work." He answers with something that surprises him, "I've already talked with your teachers and your family about being one my personal students, I believe that your lineage and your skills shows great promise as the Order of Eternity's newest member, alongside several others. I only hope that you are ready for this responsibility, I shall see you tomorrow with your answer." Turaga Nuva leans back letting gravity do the rest. Leon heads to the railing and finds him flying with metallic feathered wings gliding into the distance. Now a question comes to mind: how does he get down? He turns around as the girl he keeps seeing opens the door for him.

* * *

 **Well, looks they're right into this kind of business, aren't they? All Loud House episodes that are not mentioned above remain canon in this universe, the only difference is that Lincoln knew what would happen but his personality never shifted to suit him and his allies. New Atero, Skrall, Gresh, Tesara, Ackar, Raanu, Vulcanus, The Great Temple, Makuta Teridax, Kanohi masks, Maxilos, Krana, Order of Mata Nui, the Great Cataclysm, Matoran, Po-Matoran, Dekar, Ignika, Hydraxon, and The Great Archives all belong to BIONICLE and LEGO. The outer pattern merges a symbol from the book, BIONICLE:** _ **Island of the Lost Masks.**_ **With the prongs from the banners of Spherus Magna's tribes and later cities. The maze pattern comes from the icon on a Skrall Shield. The center insignia is the symbol of the Three Virtues; Unity, Duty, and Destiny. Kanohi Chronui Nuva is based DeviantArt artist DarthDestrucktor works; Kanohi Vahignikavohkii and Mask of Time (Gen1 and Gen2 Fusion). The first part of the name is play on words with the first half of Chron- in chronicle, which is the second half in BIONICLE and the second half, Nui, meaning "great". Avatar-M comes from the Sonic Riders spinoff series. This Extreme Gear is the primary choice of Xbox Live Avatars who choose a male avatar, with the female avatars picking Avatar-F for the third installment; Sonic Free Riders.** **The keychains on the Nui Blade and Nuva Blade resembles the figure on the Kanohi Ignika, the legendary Mask of Life and the symbol for Takutanuva; the forced fusion of Takanuva and Teridax. Atarangi means "shadow" in Maori. Circus Baby's story and Elizabeth Afton belongs to Five Nights at Freddy's and Scott Cawthon. For a better description of the Maxilos robot, use LEGO product 8924: Maxilos and Spinax as primary reference. Until then, you are the true hero and your legend is now.**


	4. Locked In

**Previously on The Convergence, Turaga Nuva had agreed to tell Leon Loud about the true history of his clan, under the condition that he will know things in good time. In the past, four powerful artifacts wielded by the very first entities to exist. Without warning, the masks and blades bonded with them and were confronted by a mechanical entity named Maxilos, who represents the Order of Eternity, Bionuva Nui and Bionicle Nuva's organization. They later encountered a dark Lincoln lookalike who represents the Brotherhood of Infinity, the organization founded by the All Time and the Infinite Madness. Through an unexpected act of diplomatic negotiations, he agreed to give them until midnight to give him his answer. Afterwards, they returned for a conjoined barbecue between the Louds and Casagrandes, where their parents agreed to bring them and their younger siblings to school for a lock-in and where Lynn Sr. and Maria were deeply unsettled by the return of two very familiar voices; the voices of Springtrap and Circus Baby.**

* * *

 **Leon's House / Spherus Magna (Far Future)**

The star of the Solis Magna system had begun to illuminate the landscape of the planet, awakening Leon Loud from his slumber. His room was already packed with the items and few possessions he planned to bring with him on his journey as one of Turaga Nuva's student. He explained the opportunity that had been presented to him to Lily, Brandy, and his father. They were surprised at first, but began to support his decision of going with the elder rather than refusing his offer and staying home. Breakfast was consumed and a knock can be heard on the front door. Leon heads to open it and finds Turaga Nuva waiting for him alongside the young girl that keeps appearing, hiding behind his robe. "Greetings, young Loud." He gestures to him and his family by creating a gray top hat construct from one of his rings, raises it, and bows to them in respect, bringing the hat down to his left side before it dissipates. "Allow me to properly introduce to you Lady Clytemnestra Penelope McBride. Many of her friends and family prefer to call her by the given nickname of "Clydia." Like Leon, she is another who I have found worthy of becoming a member of the Order, and one of my students."

McBride… That house has always been very close friends with his clan alongside several others whose name he can't remember at this point of time. Turaga Nuva recognizes the look and whispers to him, "I know that look Leon. That look is of what they describe as "love at first sight." Leon flinches at that sentence and his cheeks turn red, as is natural. "Don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at her since I began my story? It's only natural for people to have those feelings for another. Anyway, we're not here to talk about your love life. Do you have anything you desire, are you ready to depart?" He nods to him and he hurriedly heads to his room to gather his things, he comes back fully packed. They prepare to head out the door until Brandy and her parents stop them. "Turaga Nuva, could we say goodbye to my brother before you leave?" The elder doesn't speak but gives them a #5 gesture, meaning that they have five minutes before they leave with their son/brother.

The pair leaves Leon with his family, who hug him without mercy. "Bones… breaking. Lungs… lacking… oxygen." He manages to utter before they release him. "Leon, you have no idea how _proud_ of you we are for being accepted into the Order. We always knew you had _greatness_ when you were born, now here you are, carrying on the family tradition." That last part catches Leon's attention. "That's right son," his father continues for Lily, "When we were young, we were inducted to become members of the Order of Eternity ourselves. It's when we had you and Brandy eleven years ago, that we decided to take care of family before work. We still have positions in the Order, but they're more like meetings and other pacifistic stuff like that. Anyway, we want you to have this, it's a photo album of all our memories together. Hope it helps you through this." With that remark, they hug him _(gently this time)_ , and see him out to Turaga Nuva and Clydia. They get into the car and it starts to fly off to the spaceport from the high rise using the Kanoka disks built into the vehicle's frame; levitation to keep it aloft and weight increase to make it descend. "Until we arrive at the spaceport," Turaga Nuva says to the two children, "I think it is a fair idea to continue with the story till we reach our destination. Four powerful artifacts that were used by the Hyper Dream and the All Time fell from the heavens and crashed into Earth's Ketcham Park, with our protagonists Lincoln and Ronnie Anne close by. Trying to derive a basic form of understanding about the relics, the items unexpectedly _merged_ with them in mind, body, and soul. They were later encountered by a mechanical entity named Maxilos, who was created on this world millennia ago. After reaching an understanding, they were intercepted by a dark lookalike of Lincoln who " _offered_ " them a place in the Brotherhood of Infinity, an organization founded by the All Time and the Infinite Madness. Luckily, they managed to put him off until midnight to give him an answer. Unfortunately, Lincoln's younger sisters have also decided to join them to a lock-in at Royal Woods Elementary. Hopefully, things decide to go well enough for them."

* * *

 **Loud House Living Room (Evening)**

It had been just a couple of minutes since Rita brought their youngest children _(sans Lily)_ to school, leaving the elder sisters, Bobby, and the Casagrandes with a clearly disturbed Lynn Sr. and Maria. They haven't moved since they heard the two 11-year olds spoke in those strange voices. Lisa told them before they left, they would try and conduct the dive into Lincoln's mind when he falls asleep, but that still doesn't explain their father's reaction. "Um, I think Dad and Mrs. Santiago need to take a break from the festivities for a while." Lori speaks up, "Boo-Boo Bear, could you _join_ us inside for a moment?" Catching the hint, Bobby nods and helps his mother into his girlfriend's living room. The living room is usually where the Loud family congregates. In it is a television set that includes a DVD player, video game console, and a couch and chairs to watch it on. Luan uses the gag flower on her shirt to squirt water on their faces, washing away their trance.

"Okay Dad, Mrs. Santiago. Do you mind telling us why you two acted like you've seen a ghost when Lincoln and his girlfriend talked like that? I mean that it was literally _impressive_ that they were able to do it, but that reaction you gave them just wasn't right. What's so wrong about it?" They give a hollow glance at their daughters/son and just say, "Do you know what happened the night the Royal Woods Clinic burned downed?" Lynn Sr. asks his family. No response was given by them, he expected this from his children. When Lincoln was delivered by the First Lady and the President _(who fainted along with him)_ , they were sworn to keep their newborn son's birth story a confidential secret, since they were being moved to a safe house in Royal Woods at the time Rita's water broke. Plus at such a young age, they couldn't recall the exact details. "It wasn't an accident. It was purely _intentional_ by someone, no, _something_ that should have never existed on this world. A living corpse, his organic parts _infused_ with old machinery from the 80s in the form of an animatronic rabbit, yet somehow still _alive_. It was like he simply _refused_ to die." The temperature in the room dropped cold as an ominous shiver crawls up everyone's spine. Normally they would hear of this kind of tale in scary stories _(preferably from Lucy)_ , to hear this kind of tale from their father/mother, about the birth of their only brother/sister, makes their plan to help Lincoln _(and later on Ronnie Anne)_ all the more dire.

Maria continues the story for him, "He wasn't _alone_ either. There was a second one, a girl in a circus outfit. She was purely mechanical, but just as _sadistic_ as the rabbit. They lured us like bait to the nursery where the two resting soundly and made us watch as they _fused_ those two abnormal stones into them, with Baby entering the stone in the process, becoming a _part_ of your brother." A shudder was made by the group. To them, she might have given them a partial explanation as to Lincoln's personality shifts. "Unfortunately, they weren't the _only_ ones who desired our children. There were alien monsters there as well, creatures of metallic bone and armor who _mercilessly_ killed everyone they could find, not even the _newborns_ were spared their wrath." The room grew even colder still when she said her turn. What kind of organization believes that turning newborns into corpses believes to be the _right_ thing to do? What about the stones, they wondered. There's no _known_ form of technology capable of fusing inanimate objects with living flesh. The word that comes to mind is magic, but that's _impossible_ , right? Lynn Sr. continues, "When we came in search for the kids, the monsters were wiped out as well and the corpses came in _greater_ numbers as we came closer to the nursery. At our destination, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, and in turn Mrs. Santiago were strangely _untouched_. The two introduced themselves to us as Springtrap and Circus Baby. Springtrap being the rabbit and Baby being the circus girl. Between us, it was _Springtrap_ who gave Lincoln Bun-Bun, not us."

That last part greatly disturbed the Loud family. He had Bun-Bun ever since he was born and they always presumed they bought the stuffed rabbit for their brother. To know that it was a monster who gave Lincoln the doll would only make them more concerned for their younger sisters _(sans Lily)_ to get the job done. "They _knew_ who we were right from the beginning." explains Maria, "We never heard of them but they knew of our entire family on a very _deep_ and _personal_ level, the way they talked to us made it as if they knew us our entire _lives_. Then they did the most unexpected thing we could think of; they let us _leave_ with our children and used so much flammable matter to burn the entire facility down to rubble and ash in mere minutes. It was also the same day my husband disappeared as well. From what I overheard, they knew each as allies or partners, he didn't say much about his work. I know that those two are fully _responsible_ for bringing those creatures to _slaughter_ all those innocent people and killed them all to have the two for _themselves_. I'm sure that when they were done, they let us take them as a reminder of their twisted handiwork. I promised myself that I would find the aberrations and make them _pay_ for everything they did."

To the assembled teenagers, that was the scariest story that they have ever heard. The reason it was that disturbing was because it was all too true. For Bobby, he was stricken in terror that something terrible happened to her little sister's on the day of her birth. He makes a silent vow to protect no matter _what_ happens or _who_ wants them hurt or worse, dead. As for the Loud sisters, they learned a horrible truth as to why Lincoln is the way he is today from a dark past. They only hope that their Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa know what is happening inside their brother and his girlfriend in the present day, and prevent Carl from finding out the truth.

* * *

 **Royal Woods Elementary School (Evening)**

Nighttime had fallen upon the city of Royal Woods as Vanzilla. The appropriately titled van has a two-tone green and white color scheme with two doors in the side, one of which has a broken lock and a window roller. It has four rows of seating; one with the driver's' seat and adjacent passenger seat and three with seats for other passengers. The license plate reads " _LLLD_ ". On the front of the van is the word " _FUNG_ ", the name of the van's manufacturer. Despite the van bearing no distinct resemblance to any other real life vehicle, it takes design cues from various vans of the 1960's. The front end of the body appears similar to the _1964 ChevyVan_. The front grille resembles that of a _1964-1970 Dodge A-100_ , and the headlights slightly resemble those of a 1961-1967 Ford Econoline. The rear profile of the van also appears to be taken from the _Econoline_. It also has the split-screen windshield and taillight placement of the 1950-1967 Volkswagen Type 2. However, it also has some traits of more modern minivans, giving the van a more anachronistic appearance. The windows on the van are much larger, less round, and has less windows than 1960's vans. It also has single rear doors on both sides that are hinged, similar to the _1994-1998 Honda Odyssey_. Rita drops off the six kids off at the school and drives back to the Loud House in utmost haste. She had never seen her husband, let alone anyone act so stiff in her entire life. Wait, was those voices in relation to that night? She hopes as she puts the pedal to the medal all the way back to Franklin Ave. _(under the speed limit obviously)_.

The group eventually met up with their respective friends, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne meet with Clyde, Rusty Spokes, Liam, Zach Gurdle, Girl Jordan, Stella, Mollie, Penelope and Paige, and in turn, Tabby, Giggles, and Polly Pain. The three girls forgave Lincoln since the Sadie Hawkins dance. Lucy with Haiku, Silas, and Rocky Spokes, the latter two being her love interests. Lana and Carl go to her love interest Skippy _(much to the latter's dismay and disappointment)_ , Lola makes her way to her crush Winston, and fellow pageantry member Roxanne. Lisa rendezvous with her infatuation David and best friend Darcy Helmandollar. Clyde is a dark-skinned African-American boy who wears circular glasses with thick black rims and blue-tinted lenses. They look nearly identical to Lisa's in design and color scheme. However, Clyde's glasses are somewhat more oval-shaped and less has freckles and black hair styled into an Afro. Just like Lucy, his hair always has a bright outline _(although his is white and Lucy's is blue)_. He is normally seen wearing black pants, and a yellow-and-blue striped shirt with a white collar. He wears black tennis shoes with three white stripes, and white laces on each.

Liam is as tall as Lincoln and has freckles on his cheeks. He has orange hair styled into a bowl cut, and two buck teeth. His regular clothing attire consists of a light and dark green striped t-shirt, brown shorts, white sneakers with green stripes, and white socks with red and blue stripes. Rusty Spokes has white skin and has freckles. He wears blue baggy pants, a light green T-shirt with a yellow collar, and white shoes. He has buck teeth and curly red hair. His younger brother Rocky has similar facial features to his older brother, but wears a striped T-shirt, brown short, white socks, and black and white shoes. Zach is a short kid with red hair, glasses, buck teeth, and freckles on his cheeks. He wears a white-and-blue striped polo shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Girl Jordan has fair skin with brown hair and wears a yellow t-shirt, blue skirt, blue hair ribbon, white socks, and brown sandals. Paige has fair skin with long, light orange hair and three sets of eyelashes. She wears a light yellow tank top, rolled-up blue jeans, light yellow sandals, and has black bracelets on her wrists. Tabby is a small and spunky girl, and she has black hair, with purple highlights gelled upward, a gap between her front teeth, and pink eye shadow. She has pierced ears, but wears no earrings. She wears an aubergine jacket, a mini-t-shirt with horizontal stripes, a pink checkered skirt, and white platform boots, which are similar to Luna's original design. Giggles is a short, and slightly chubby girl, and her hair has buns on both sides. She dresses up like a clown, with a green vest, a blue striped shirt, orange ruffles, blue pants, large red clown shoes, purple eyeliner shaped like diamonds, a yellow hat with a flower on top, and a red clown nose. Polly is a tall girl, who wears her roller derby uniform, which has a yellow tank top with a purple "P" on it, purple jean shorts, pink roller blades, wrist bands, and a pink helmet with stars on the sides. Her hair is brown with pigtails, and has a rather large chin. Penelope has poofy red hair, glasses, buck teeth, pale skin, and freckles on her face. She wears a pink sweater with a green alien on it, blue shorts, light purple socks, and brown shoes.

Stella is a slender girl with tan skin, freckles, black hair that curls up at the back end with two strands of hair standing out, two pairs of eyelashes, and noticeably slanted eyes. Her main attire is a white sweater with a red star in the middle, a red collar, and red sleeves, a long black skirt, white knee-high socks with a red and blue stripe at the top, and green sneakers. She also wears a wristwatch on her right hand. Mollie has dark brown hair, 3 pairs of eyelashes, and buck teeth. She wears a pink shirt, purple blazer, red skirt in a checkered pattern, purple stockings and brown boots. Haiku has a slender figure, with skin as pale as Lucy's. She has long black hair, with a reflective shine, and has reflective purple eyeshadow. She wears a long dark purple dress, black belt with white skull, and dark purple fingerless gloves. Silas has pale skin, just like Lucy's, bags under his eyes, and has black hair. He wears a grey turtleneck sweater, purplish brown pants, and black shoes.

Skippy has fair skin, brown hair, freckles, and has a scratch on his face. He wears a lime green baseball cap, a blue long sleeved shirt with grease on it, grey pants with a smudge, and white shoes. Winston has fair skin, blonde hair, which is styled into a pompadour, and wears a blue vest, with a purple jacket, a light pink scarf, light brown pants, and dark brown dress shoes. Roxanne has tan skin with long brown hair that curls up at the ends, two sets of eyelashes, and turquoise eyeshadow. She wears a turquoise dress, golden hoop earrings, and a crown with a pink jewel on her head. She also carries around a plastic fairy wand. David has fair skin, black hair, wears glasses, and has freckles. He wears a yellow sweater with lines, a white lab coat, blue-gray pants, and brown shoes. Darcy is a little dark-skinned girl, with long, dark brown hair, and three pairs of eyelashes. She wears a sleeveless cyan shirt with a pink flower, yellowish shorts, pink socks, and white LED light up shoes. She has a pink band aid on her right leg, which shows that she has a small wound.

Every student in the building had sleeping and respective items associated with them but Lincoln and Ronnie Anne brought nothing save for the clothes on their backs, the six artifacts infused into their bodies, and Maxilos' consciousness. "I don't like this not one bit." His concerned voice echoes through the duo's psyche, "Of all the things that can happen in a negation with the Brotherhood of Infinity, it had to be a lock-in of all things! This practically screams " _trap_ ". Please tell you have a backup plan in case things go south?" Lincoln whispers to him, "This is Lincoln Loud you're talking to, remember? I _always_ have a plan" "Same goes with me, _Tin Man_." Ronnie Anne adds "Just one question, does this offer of yours come with a free trial or a _demo_ of sorts?" The pair may not be able to see the robot ponder it, but the response he gives indicates that he did, "Ah, you sneaky devils. You keep proving me _right_ with every word you utter. What _form_ of demo do you have in mind?" They continue to whisper quietly while his friends and family look at him puzzled. Among the people in the school, they are the only ones who are aware that of the relationship.

"Uh… Is it me or are Lincoln and Ronnie Anne acting strange?" Clyde asks his friends, they all agree with him in due time. Besides the two kids' families, Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zack are the only ones aware of their secret relationship. They always were considered to be the smartest boys in Mrs. Johnson's class. Lucy's phone starts ringing, which picks up and answers. "Yes, Lori? What did you find about those voices from earlier?" She listens with earnest intent as she repeats the story told by their father and Mrs. Santiago to her while Lana, Lola, and Lisa are contacted by Luna, Luan and Lynn respectively. With the story completed, their friends find them deeply disturbed. The Loud scientist and the twins are as pale as the Loud emo, just keeps shuddering, surprising the likes of Haiku. Hours pass and despite the fun, people still desire to stay for the night as they fall to sleep one by one. The Loud siblings meet in the to discuss the sudden change in their plans. They looked for any possible opportunity to place the device that will let them enter their brother's mind and either Ronnie Anne is always by his side or he hasn't given them an opening.

"We just can't get the device to Lincoln while he's _awake_." Lisa exclaims quietly so their classmates don't overhear their plan. "The only way this is going to work is if we put it on him when they're both _asleep_." They're confronted by Tabby, Giggles and Polly Pain. "So, what did you guys found about Lincoln?" The young rocker asks them. "It's okay, Luna, Luan and Lynn gave us the scoop about your brother earlier today, and we'll help you with this mission. I will admit that they have been acting stranger than normal. Don't worry, no else knows." The young siblings breathe sighs of relief. Hopefully this will help them. Meanwhile with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, a familiar enemy and his gang had just decided to confront them. Lincoln sighs, "What do you and your cronies want Chandler? Can't you see we have _plans_ tonight?'

Chandler is a redhead boy with fair skin, and hairstyle similar to Luna's. Like Lincoln, he has freckles on his cheeks. Miles wears a green long sleeve shirt with white sleeves, which has a print of a blue gear, black pants, with a black belt, and white sneakers with green stripes. Joshua's shaved around the head with a black faux hawk, and a thick black unibrow. He also has braces on his teeth. He wears a red hoodie, blue jeans, and white shoes with green stripes. Morgan is a short bald boy who wears a turquoise shirt, brown cargo shorts, white shoes, and a navy blue cap. Jadon is a dark-skinned boy who has dark brown hair. He wears pearl earrings, a yellow t-shirt, with a white long sleeved shirt underneath it, dark blue pants, and white shoes with green laces. Papa Wheelie is a round boy, with fair skin, and brown hair. He normally wears a red and orange bicycle helmet, blue pants, red-and-white striped shirt, and white shoes with red stripes on the side. Flat Tire has fair skin, freckles, and brown hair. He wears a yellow t-shirt, blue pants, and a purple bicycle helmet with a star symbol on the front. Similarly to Lucy and her male counterpart Lars _(seen in a dream at the time)_ , his eyes are entirely concealed by his hair and helmet. He is a fat boy with dark blond standing hair. Miles wears a yellow t-shirt with a light cyan circle, a green short-sleeved shirt, brown pants, and brown sandals. Richard is a short bald boy. He wears a turquoise shirt, brown cargo shorts, white shoes, and a navy blue is a dark-skinned boy who has dark brown hair. He wears pearl earrings, a yellow t-shirt, with a white long sleeved shirt underneath it, dark blue pants, and white shoes with green laces.

Joy is a short dark-skinned girl. She has black hair, with some strands of her hair tied into two pigtails. She wears a lavender long sleeved shirt, with a purple necktie, a purple skirt, lavender socks, and purple slip-ons. Renee has long, brown hair that is tied up into a ponytail by a red scrunchie, two pairs of eyelashes, eyebags, and freckles. She wears pearl earrings, a red t-shirt with a green collar and cuffs, an _Ace Savvy_ logo on it, a yellow skirt, red socks, and white shoes. "I'm afraid those plans have changed, _Larry_." Lincoln shakes his head, either he keeps forgetting that isn't his real name, or he just doesn't care. Probably the latter. "Then by all means, regale us on how the rest of the night should go?" He smirks on that, many people know that on the outside, he is one of the most popular students in the school, but on the inside he is a freeloader and conceited boy, he only offered the invitation to Lincoln and Clyde to have his fill of free stuff. For some reason, Lincoln saw through his treacherous facade immediately and with his friend, turned him down. That was both an insult to his pride and his reputation that wouldn't stand. "Oh, I will. First, we're going to _individually_ beat you in worse ways than what you did to my friends. When I finally get _my_ turn to beat you, you'll won't even be able _think_ at all! Even your own family and friends will toss you into toxic sewage and what's left of your _flunkies_ will flock to their _true_ messiah!" He yells at Lincoln, but after giving a glance to Ronnie Anne, he places his arm next to her in his variation of a romantic gesture, Who knows, maybe your girlfriend will finally see you as the pitiful _loser_ you truly are and start dating someone _worthy_ of her attention and love?"

A terrible and painful sensation reaches its way into Chandler's brain as he finds Lincoln crushing his hand with strength he has never felt before. The sounds attract the attention of the other classmates and come to inspect the commotion. "Let me make a few things clear, " _Chandelier_ ", One, you will find me far more _difficult_ to strike down than the weakest enemy in one of your video games. Two, I don't take threats and self-absorbed delusions about friends and family _lightly_. I'm sure you all remember the _catastrophic_ system failure at the sewage treatment plant your dad once worked at? On the night of your very own birthday?" He increases the bully's hand even more, causing some bones to crack and causing more pain. "From what my research had provided to me, the sewage plant your father worked at was growing increasingly _unstable_ , and the company placed all their hope on him to try and fix things back to the way they were. Your father came and talked to you, your junk-pile of a mother probably getting more gentleman calls than the operator from what I heard, and told you, then _warned_ you to not use the plant for birthday party." He pushes him against the wall, while Chandler gives a glance to his goons to get Lincoln off of him but they just stare at him in fear. "Being the _kind_ of person you are Chandler," Lincoln continues, "You made enough threats and inflicted enough _pain_ on him to see your twisted sense of _reason_. So you managed to invite whomever was necessary to further heighten and secure your reputation, save a lucky few who weren't invited or had the right sense of mind to refuse."

Many of the students begin to whisper to each other about the information and send hateful glares at the red-haired bully, further damaging his pride and reputation. "If I didn't _hear_ about it, or decided to _help_ at the time, then the entire planet would have suffered from nuclear _fallout_. How I know this you ask? The nuclear energy was one of many _experimental_ power sources which made the plant unstable, part of it was also being a experimental research facility at the time. What happened at the time was a kind of a blur, I will admit that. Next thing I remember, the plant was shut down and everyone managed to survive, though the night was a blur to them as well, probably the gaseous concoctions. Your father was fired and the entire facility was renovated from the ground up and _legally_ modernized. Now your family is drowning in despair and debt, yet you still manage to keep yourselves afloat enough to manage the house in whatever way you can. Face it, Chandler," He begs him to shut up, because deep down he knows what he will say next "Please _don't_ say it." He growls at Lincoln despite the pain, "In jealously of better families with siblings and in your warped arrogance and ignorance, you _failed_ your mommy and daddy. Of course, it doesn't _always_ have to be this way. You can call Child Protection Services and you can turn over a new leaf in life, or let your family do time in any way they can with you alongside them. Here I am, rambling on _again_. And finally, you know what I'm going to say, but I'll let _her_ do the honors. I'm going to get the final preparations made before we slumber, you _know_ we must do." She gives a nod to her " _companion_ " and clutches his face as he kneels down to nurse his hand. "Some _messiah_ you turned out to be. I do agree with Lame-O on all those points. Especially the part where I'm the only one who can make my own decisions, not _you_ , not _him_ , not _anyone_."

They leave for Mrs. Johnson's classroom, where they and their classmates will be sleeping at while the teacher acts as chaperone. Several solid minutes pass and everyone is sound asleep, everyone except for the Loud siblings, Casagrande relatives, and their friends _(they don't show it yet, but they're aware)_ , and the teachers. So far, the former three groups are becoming very tense. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have everything ready, but they just need to get it done without attracting unwanted from the teachers. The Loud siblings along with Carl and their combined friends are becoming increasingly concerned about their sibling/cousin and their recent behavior.

In Mrs. Johnson's room, she can hear small forms of noises from where two of her classmates were " _meditating_." Agnes wears a light green turtleneck sweater, a dark green skirt with a black zigzag stripe, and a gold circle belt chain. She has dark pink hair, which is wrapped into a bun, and held together by a pencil. She also has light blue eyeshadow. Without her knowing, Lisa and the other sisters come from the door carrying the helmet shaped device. They had expected to find them sound asleep _(if not cuddling)_ and without the teacher knowing, place the helmet on Lincoln, they didn't expect them to be missing. Agnes heads over to where they were and finds them gone. She starts worrying about where they are when her knee is jabbed from behind, an arm wraps around her throat and a hand covers her mouth. Someone from behind whispers to her in a voice she has not heard of before, "Shhh. It will all be over soon." before she loses consciousness. The exit door opens, illuminating Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's faces before they glance at the hiding children and walk in opposite directions. In minutes, each teacher was given an individual takedown based on physiological structure. Those who remained awake shed their facades after seeing them perform the takedowns began to follow them. When the Louds, Casagrande, and co. looked out the doors, they kept seeing orange and purple flashes coming in quick succession. "How are suppose to get to them if they spot us in those speeds?" Lucy simply points at the ventilation shaft and climbs inside, shortly being followed by the others.

Despite being cramped inside the small vents, they all manage to get outside to find themselves near the gym entrance with their two targets standing side by side in plain sight. "Male sibling unit! We _demand_ that you and your lover explain the unnecessary chaos that you two have wrought upon us at _once_!" No response is given from them, which seems to anger the siblings even more. They run to bring them down but Lincoln just waves his hand and something forces them still. Another motion from Ronnie Anne makes them move without thought. "Before tonight, I thought this kind of thing was pretty cool, now it just feels wrong." Haiku exclaims, with notes of approval from Rocky and Silas. With the party in question now being moved to a secure location, the clock now strikes midnight on their watches. On cue, the false Lincoln comes forward. He isn't alone however, with Lincoln's older sisters in tow. However something about them feels out of place. "Here I am, as promised." he announces as he inspects the children's new attire. "I like what you have done with yourselves since last we spoke. What you had on before seemed too _casual_ for my taste. Now you look like you're ready for _war_. Have you _considered_ my offer? Are you willing to become the newest members of the Brotherhood of Infinity like your sisters?"

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne still remain unconvinced about the faker's claim ( _obviously_ ), but they doesn't know that Maxilos has given them plenty of information regarding the organization's reputation. However one's perspective will not suffice. To make a decision, they must hear out both sides of the war. "Suppose we decide to _join_ you, what will come to pass if we decide to accept your offer?" The boy inquires of his doppelganger. "What does my family _think_ of your little gang?" Lynn pitches in with, "What we think, I think that is in our best interest, and in turn _yours_ to join them. Together, no one will be able to tell us what to do! Victory will practically be _represented_ by us! All of our enemies will _fall_ before us! C'mon bro! You know you _want_ this." The lookalike gives the athlete a look that shuts her up. Another glance in Luan's direction indicates her turn to speak, "Well, as a member of the Brotherhood, you will have everything your heart desires. It doesn't matter if it's good or bad, the possibilities are _infinite_! Ha ha ha, get it?" Both sides of the group groan at the pun. "I know that was supposed to a thing of _comedy_ , but that was quite _tragic_." Ronnie Anne remarks. Several chuckles can be heard among the Brotherhood envoys which makes Luan give a " _dang it_ " snap of her fingers.

"Okay, I have to admit that was _funnier_ than what Luan normally does" Luna says to the Hispanic tomboy in a tone of admiration and respect. "You know you can keep your relationship with my little bro and your reputation all at once, sounds fun right?" She raises an eyebrow in suspicion, but gives a continuing motion with her hand, letting Leni have a turn. With no idea, Leni sheepishly says, "Um. You get to wear whatever you want?' Some of her sisters just shrug or face slap themselves at the thought, the introduction package _does_ come with its perks. A glance at a preoccupied Lori makes her say, "You know what will happen if you say no. Especially when it concerns Bobby." The two look at each other and agree that Lori would say something like that. Yet there's still _something_ they're not telling them. "It took some time, but we have come to a decision, I just need you to answer one last question from each of us." The fake Lincoln angrily sighs but nods. Ronnie Anne starts first. "These enemies Lynn spoke of, what are they like?" The doppelganger ponders for a moment, "Our enemies are known as the Order of Eternity. Their members are comprised of the greatest villains, monsters, and things we don't even have a name. Their many crimes cannot even begin to describe their deeds. Planetary destruction, deception-induced wars, theft of the highest caliber, I hear they perform omnicide just for _fun_." The concept of the organizations unsettles the two for a moment before Lincoln says his question, "And what about you, what's your story?" The Brotherhood however, is comprised of legendary heroes and gods from across _existence_ , dedicated to stopping the Brotherhood and bringing forth peace, justice and harmony to all worlds. So are you ready to join us now?" Lincoln just starts chuckling for no reason, quickly followed by Ronnie Anne, it continues to the point where they just burst out laughing.

This fit of laughter stops abruptly as they stare right at the Lincoln double. They are both acting different now, as their relaxed nature suddenly becomes extremely tense and a far more serious expression is shown on their faces, the other half of their personalities has resurfaced once again. "I am impressed that you managed to bring a good synopsis on what the Order and Brotherhood both represent, but we all agree that you lied about _two_ things. The first is that you lied to us about who represents what. If I recall, it is the Brotherhood of Infinity who has committed these _sins_ time and time again and refuse to suffer the _consequences_ of the war they wrought and the Order of Eternity who is willing to fight for their lives if it means saving everyone from the First War's horrors. Simply put, we _refuse_ your offer. Kraakhan Nuva." They say his full name at the same time. The entity now known as Kraakhan Nuva steps back a bit with the elder Loud sisters putting their hands up to their mouths. He will admit that those two are the only other beings that can say his name and not suffer the effects of his curse was his brother Bionicle Nui. "How ironic fate can be." Shedding off the facade, "I would never have believed that I would be resurrected through _your_ shade. I thank you, _brother_." Ronnie gives a glance at Lincoln, but with the information Maxilos provided earlier today in mind, it quickly makes sense. "You have no idea how I _long_ I waited for this exact moment. Truthfully, I _hoped_ that you two would have refused that would make things all the more fun. You didn't honestly think we came here _alone_ , didn't you? No. Thanks to an inside team, we managed to slip _more_ than enough of our forces to occupy the entire school. You _will_ join us, or your world will _burn_ beneath our heel."

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne just smile. "We already _knew_ that you were going to try that. We were well _informed_ of your strategy's inner workings _hours_ ago. Query, have you ever heard of a gemstone known only as the Phantom Ruby? The Foundation Element of Genesis Nexus?" Kraakhan smiles at that, "Yes, it was a device that my incarnate Classic Dr. Eggman used as the power source of his Titanic Monarch from the Phantom Egg battle suit deep within the robot's core. It was about to be brought online until your Classic Mobian brothers Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna, Mighty the Armadillo, and Ray the Flying Squirrel interfered, knocking both him and the artifact to who knows where. We did find the scientist but that's not the point. Why are you bringing this up _now_ , with your inevitable defeat on the horizon?" The Loud child extends his arm towards him, palm upward, "Not much, a little " _voice_ " in the back of my head that popped up several hours ago told me that his secondary objective for being had been tracking a powerful energy signature matching the gemstone's power. We've also heard reports of a gemstone matching its description pop in and out of time, space, and reality. By creating an algorithm based on its appearances and how long it remains before teleporting again, I believe that it will reappear in three… Two…. One."

A ringing sound echoes across the gymnasium as a portal opens in the air, like he predicted, a magenta icosahedron _(shape with 20 equilateral triangle faces)_ ruby with black ripple patterns along its surface appears and is also small enough to fit in the palm of a hand. When the stone makes direct contact with Lincoln's hand, he sees the same image form before once again, this time it shows even stronger detail. What he sees now lies beyond their homeworld's gravitational pull, on every world, in every era, in every reality, they all exist in their own variation of peace that is still able to coexist with what lies beyond. Ronnie Anne touches it too, her eyes focused on the Brotherhood " _emissary_ ". Her sight shifts back to their present day families from earlier, images passing her by until finally leading back to the special image from before. What she had seen must be a slide show foretelling what _must_ happen for the image to become real. A blink of their eyes and the images end. The fake creates a sword construct quite similar to the Nui blade, but carries far darker aspects to its design, with his new opponents following suit. He was definitely bluffing about the algorithm, he _had_ too. The Brotherhood had been searching that gemstone for years ever since discovering Classic Eggman, and now it so happens to fall right where their target is? Mere luck, "Well well well, looks like we've got ourselves another Infinite on our hands, too bad you don't know _how_ to use it. Looks we get three birds with one stone rather than two. You're either coming with us willingly, or in _pieces_. I don't putting you two back together." Kraakhan threatens them. The name he used, Infinite, caught Lincoln's attention, he had a perfected prototype of the Phantom Ruby fused into his chest after his failure to stop Shadow in Modern Eggman's facility in Mystic Jungle Zone, if he could… Yes, that could work.

Another chuckle escapes the snow-haired child's lips, "You know what brother? Like me, you always had a knack for ideas. I just forgot to mention the second part you lied to us. Next time, don't use counterparts against someone who can tell the difference." The Phantom Ruby glows as he phases it inside his body. With its energies infused into the Primordial Heartstone of Light, he releases it in a wave of energy affecting everyone and everything inside the barrier. Changing it all from the inside out.

* * *

 **New Atero Spaceport, Spherus Magna (Far Future)**

"Sir, we have arrived at the spaceport per your request." Turaga Nuva decides to end his story from there, much to Leon and Clydia's dismay. The driver opens the doors, letting the trio out into the spaceport. During the trek to their specified hangar, people let them through with some bowing in respect or acting in a typical paparazzi manner. Leon says to him, "Wow, to think that this happens every time your in public spaces. You must really like being famous." The elder shakes his head however. "If I wanted to be rich and famous, none of us would even be here. Your first lesson, is that if you let pride and overconfidence blind, it will quickly become a vice. So I have quickly learned to expect the same treatment as anyone else, no matter who says so otherwise. With the proper credentials filed, they arrive on their temporary home away form home. A Corellian _Defender_ -Class Light Corvette. The _Defender_ -class light corvette was produced by the Rendili Vehicle Corporation for the Jedi Order during the Great Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. Manufactured on Han Solo's homeworld of Corellia, the _Defender_ -class light corvette was modeled after a similar consumer corvette that was inspired by the Republic Military's _Thranta_ -class corvette, but the _Defender_ -class was modified specifically for use by Jedi as a mobile operations base and a capable starfighter in its own right. The corvette could be flown by a single pilot, and it was equipped with heavy shielding, two sets of dual laser cannons, and missiles. The ship's interior was laid out over two decks, and a secure holoterminal, transceiver, multiple conference rooms, and a medbay were among the vessel's numerous amenities. The _Defender_ -class saw use by the Jedi throughout the Cold War and the Galactic War with the Empire, and several of the Order's greatest heroes flew _Defender_ -class corvettes on their adventures across the galaxy. At least one corvette survived to the time of the Galactic Civil War, when agents of the Alliance to Restore the Republic ( _Rebel Alliance_ ) stole the vessel and used it on one of their missions.

The _Defender_ -class light corvette was specifically designed by the Rendili Vehicle Corporation for use by the Jedi Order, as the Jedi Council believed that traditional vessels of the Republic Military were unsuited to use by Jedi on many of their missions. The Order imagined the new vessel to be a mobile base of operations that was fast, maneuverable, and well-armed. Rendili based the exterior design of the _Defender_ -class on a consumer model corvette, which itself was devised after the Republic Navy's _Thranta_ -class corvette, but the ship underwent considerable upgrades and retrofits that distanced itself from the civilian model. Rendili specifically designed the vessel's color scheme of red and white to create a vessel that would inspire fear in the Republic's enemies and instantly announce the presence of a Jedi on battlefields across the galaxy. Much like the one the Hero of Tython flew for the Galactic Emprie against the Sith Empire before the arrival of the Eternal Empire of Zakuul, this starship is equipped with a Sienar Systems Beam Charger, Rendili Hyperworks Beam Generator, Quellegh Industrial Energy Shield, Kuat Drive Yards Missile Magazine, Hoersch-Kessel Shield Regenerator, Armek Ship Armor, Power Conversion Module, Electronic Warfare Pod, EMP (Electro-Magnetic Pulse) Generator, and Proton Torpedo Tubes. ( _Doesn't hurt to become prepared for any scenario_ )

Measuring seventy-nine meters wide and ninety-four meters long, the _Defender_ -class was twenty-nine meters tall when resting on its four landing gear. The frontal hull of the corvette was curved at an angle that deflected enemy laser fire easily, and two sets of twin laser cannons were situated at either end of the bow, while the corvette's bridge was located in the center between the ship's main running lights. The main body of the ship was roughly in the shape of a triangular figure-eight, with the rear of the ship sporting two access hatches on either side and the corvette's twin thrusts situated at the end of the vessel. The access hatches were situated on either side of the main conference room, with the sensor array and communications dish located on the exterior of the vessel above the conference room. The primary boarding ramp was located in the center of the corvette's lower hull and opened out beneath the ship's bridge. The _Defender_ -class corvette was equipped with high-powered deflector shields for defense, while the ship's missile launchers allowed it to take on enemy vessels of far greater size and strength.

Intended as a mobile operations center for the members of the Jedi Order, the _Defender_ -class corvette's interior was laid out in two decks. The upper level contained the ship's bridge, the primary conference room, a smaller secondary conference room, and living accommodations for the ship's crew as well as a single escape pod. The bridge could be manned by a maximum of five crew members or a minimum of one, and the ship's holographic navicomputer was situated in the center of the bridge for easy access and visibility. The smaller conference room and the living chambers were located on either side of the bridge, and the central chamber provided access to the lower level, escape pod, and the other rooms of the upper level. The conference room itself was equipped with the ship's primary holocomm system, the centerpiece of the spacious room. The second level was laid out in four rooms: a medical bay, a cargo hold, engine room, and a central access chamber. Each _Defender_ -class corvette also featured a C2-N2 factotum droid, which served as the vessel's steward and ensured that the ship remained in good condition.

The _Defender_ -class light corvette was intended to serve as a base of operations for Jedi on assignment throughout the galaxy, and as such the vessel could fill a variety of roles. The starship's amenities and conference rooms allowed Jedi to carry out important diplomatic negotiations between parties on neutral ground, and the _Defender_ -class's powerful weapons and defense systems allowed it to serve as a starfighter, in which skilled pilots could take on far larger capital ships. Clydia remarks in awe of the history the ship had carried in its years of service. "Wow, I only saw this kind of starship in historical records in the Great Archives. It's almost as if the Hero of Tython himself earned this ship back on Coruscant" The sage chuckles at her thought. "Actually it is, the Alliance Commander wanted to thank me for my help in the First War and it was the least I could do for him. I told him I needed a ship to gather the new recruits for the Order and he gladly let me borrow his ship." Anyway, let's get aboard. We don't to keep our new friends waiting." He heads inside, quickly followed by the other two children.

* * *

 **Solis Magna, the star that Spherus Magna orbits, Kraakhan, the name given to the Great mask of Shadows worn by Makuta Teridax and Icarax, and Kanoka disks belongs to LEGO and BIONICLE. Clydia/Clydemnestra is my non-canon name given to Girl Clyde. The names for the male members in Chandler's gang are based on the names of the actors who voice them in the cartoon. The insult comes from Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, Episode 3: Flight of Fancy, Job: Beauty and the Beast where Bentley makes former Fiendish Five member and semifinal participant of Black Baron's ( _Penelope in disguise_ ) ACES competition, Muggshot angry enough to get into a fight with him while Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox ( _who was lured to the meeting place in the town square by Sly Cooper_ ) confronts him and arrests him in a boss battle. The voice that Mrs. Johnson had heard of belonged to Charlie aka The Puppet aka Phantom Puppet aka Lefty who is voiced by Stephanie Belinda Quinn. Charlie, Puppet, Phantom Puppet, and Lefty belong to Scott Cawthon and Five Nights at Freddy's. Kraakhan Nui's quote comes from Mephiles the Dark, the malevolent conscience mind and will of the sun god Solaris, after he was freed from the Scepter of Darkness in Kingdom Valley Zone by an unintentional ambush by Dr. Eggman on G.U.N. agents Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat in the pocket dimension of Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. Mephiles, Solaris, Scepter of Darkness, Kingdom Valley Zone, Dr. Eggman, Guardian Units of Nations, Shadow, Rouge, Modern Sonic, Classic Eggman, Titanic Monarch Zone, Phantom Egg, Classic Sonic, Classic Tails, Classic Knuckles, Classic Mighty, Classic Ray, Infinite the Jackal, Modern Eggman, Mystic Jungle Zone, and Phantom Ruby belong to SEGA. Mobius is the given to Sonic's homeworld and the Genesis Nexus is a theoretical realm hypothesized by Sticks the Badger in the Boom Universe in the Archie comics, which ran for 24 years from 1993-2017. My thought on this is that it's a converged world comprising of all the SEGA franchises and the physical remnants of the Archieverse before the Super Genesis Wave. In the 2015-2016 game, LEGO Dimensions, The Foundation Elements are artifacts that existed since the beginning of time. The ones known so far ( _some of my own idea_ ) ( _Year 1_ ) Green Kryptonite ( _DC Comics_ ), The One Ring ( _Lord of the Rings_ ), Metalbeard's Treasure Chest ( _The LEGO Movie_ ), the Ruby Slippers worn by the Wicked Witch of the East ( _Wizard of Oz_ ), an Inanimate Radiation Rod from Springfield Nuclear Power Plant's Sector 7-G ( _The Simpsons_ ), The Dragon Armor ever since Master Chen's Staff of Elements was destroyed ( _Lego_ _Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu_ ), The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver ( _Doctor Who_ ), the Flux Capacitor used in Doctor Emmet Brown's DeLorean Time Machine ( _Back to the Future_ ), Aperture Cake ( _Portal_ ), the Palantir ( _Lord of the Rings_ ), P.K.E. Meter ( _Classic and Modern Ghostbusters_ ), Gold Token ( _Midway Arcade_ ), Diamond Scarab (Scooby-Doo), Fossilized Amber ( _Jurassic Park/_ _Jurassic World_ ), Golden Fire Chi ( _Lego_ _Legends of Chima_ ), ( _Year 2_ ) B.A. Baracus "medicine" ( _A-Team_ ), The Deathly Hallows ( _Harry Potter_ ), Rabbit's Foot ( _Mission Impossible_ ), The Enchiridion ( _Adventure Time_ ), E.T.'s makeshift communicator ( _E.T. The Extraterrestrial_ ), Gizmo's wire hanger bow ( _The Gremlins_ ), Phantom Ruby ( _Sonic the Hedgehog_ franchise), Newt Scamander's Briefcase ( _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ ), K.I.T.T.'s Knight 2000 microprocessor ( _Knight Rider_ ), Phantom Zone Projector ( _The LEGO Batman Movie_ ), Chase McCain's Police Scanner ( _Lego City: Undercover_ ), One-Eyed Willy's Treasure ( _The Goonies_ ), Chemical X ( _The Powerpuff Girls_ ), _The Night Begins to Shine_ cassette tape ( _Teen Titans GO!_ ), _(Year 3)_ Kanohi Ignika, the Legendary Mask of Life ( _BIONICLE Gen 1_ ), Ekimu's Mask of Creation ( _BIONICLE Gen 2_ ), Omnidroid CPU core ( _The Incredibles_ ), The Heart of the Universe ( _MARVEL_ ), The Muur Talisman ( _Star Wars_ ), Akatorian Crystal Skull ( _Indiana Jones_ ), Bun-Bun ( _The Loud House_ ), Eggsteroid ( _Angry Birds_ ), Command Block ( _Minecraft_ ), Mutagen ( _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ ), Dagger of Time ( _Prince of Persia_ ), Mach 6 engine ( _Speed Racer_ ), Recreated Ultimatrix ( _Classic Ben 10_ ), Krabby Patty Secret Formula ( _Spongebob Squarepants_ ), Euripides' staff ( _Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension_ ), and the X-Blade ( _Kingdom Hearts_ ), The starship is used by the Hero of Tython, Barsen'thor, and many other Jedi during the days of the Old Republic. Until then, you are the true hero and your legend is now.**


	5. Null and Void

**Previously on the Convergence, Lynn Sr. and Maria had decided to tell their children about the night when Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were born. The night when the Royal Woods hospital was burned down by Springtrap and his partner/daughter Circus Baby. Even with the information in hand, the younger Loud siblings were unable to find an opportunity to place a device capable of accessing Lincoln's psyche. Chandler and his goons tried to confront him and win his "friend" to their side, but they more than proved a point when they revealed a near apocalyptic event at the sewage treatment plant that his father once worked, an event that he caused. With unknown preparations being made as the two silently knocked the lock-in chaperones into unconsciousness, the Loud siblings and their friends tried to confront them about their recent behavior. Unfortunately they had no patience for interference as they waved their hands and controlled their bodies. True to his word, the dark Lincoln look-alike arrived right on time, with near-exact duplicates of his elder sisters in tow, intent on making them join the Brotherhood of Infinity by any means necessary. For some reason however, the duo was completely aware of the enemy's incursion into Royal Woods Elementary and the mysterious inside team assistance in letting them. As if on cue, a powerful gemstone from the Genesis Nexus, the Phantom Ruby, landed in Lincoln's palm and fusing it with his Primordial Heartstone of Light, unleashed its power. Let us see where they have ended up now.**

* * *

 **Defender, New Atero Spaceport Hangar 1, Spherus Magna (Far Future)**

"Alright Turaga Nuva," the hangar officer tells them through the bridge, "Clearance codes have been confirmed and your borrowed starship has been properly fueled and armed. You are clear for takeoff." He humbly responds to him, "Acknowledged. Till our next meeting." In minutes, the starship flies its way out of the spaceport and makes its way out of the atmosphere. The sage finds a recorded message left by its rightful owner. He brings up the message and the holoterminal brings a 3D model of Alliance Commander Abelon Skywalker. He had light skin with a tuft of spiky hair and a scar that ran across the right side of his face. Most of his clothing carries a sandy tan color with a brown robe, gloves, boots and belt with silver buckle. This man held many names during his time, initiate, Padawan, Jedi Knight, Hero of Tython, Jedi Master, Outlander, and so much more. What Turaga Nuva sees in him is a brother not just in arms, but a brother in soul and spirit as well.

Greetings Turaga Nuva, it has been some time since we last saw each back on Tython. Anyway, an acquaintance of ours had informed me your recruitment run across reality and I decided to pay you back for help against the Brotherhood with your use of my ship. Do be mindful to take care of it while you're using it. Abelon, out." The holomessage ends and Leon decides to speak to him about his thoughts on their new humble abode, "I must admit, the Jedi Order knew how to pick a starship. I bet this thing can do a Kessel Run faster than the Millenium Falcon in no time flat." Turaga Nuva smiles at the thought,. From what Abelon told him, he had done the very first Kessel Run a long time ago during one of his battles with the Coruscant Aegis against the Sith Empire. "That's _is_ food for thought." He responds to the youngest extended Loud family member. "But this doesn't mean we get to _act_ like Rahi in an antique store. We must learn to _care_ for other's possessions like they're our own _flesh_ and _blood_." Clydia gives a sideways glance to Leon and blushes a bit. "So I intend to take _good_ care of this ship and _all_ of its occupants. That includes _you_ Seetoo."

A golden-plated droid with yellow photoreceptors and masculine programming appears from one of the rooms and greets them. ""I am Seetoo Enntoo, steward of this vessel. It is my extreme good fortune to serve you during your stay on my master's ship." Turaga Nuva shakes his hand, "It's very good to see you once more old friend." Clydia gets closer to the protocol droid and asks, "Turaga, who _is_ he, and what is he doing _here_?" The sage explains to the two children, "C2-N2 is a trusted friend and companion to Abelon during his travels in his home galaxy. He is programmed with knowledge in a _wide_ range of subjects, including engineering, nutrition, and technical maintenance. C2-N2 is also capable of modifying other technology, performing long-range surveillance, diplomacy, custodial duties, and a number of other tasks. He _prides_ himself on his attention to detail, and his primary programming was to provide for his master's creature comforts and to maintain the vessel he was assigned to." Leon states something from earlier in Abelon's message. "Wait, he mentioned an old acquaintance in his message. _Who_ do you think he was mentioning."

"That young ones, would be _me_." A new, aged female voice rings in chamber as a fifth figure enters the area. She carries a similar form to that of Turaga Nuva, but carries a purple secondary color than a blue one and standard white as her tertiary color. The robes, staff, and shield that she carries is near-identical to what the elder has on, but has a more traditional vibe to it and is glowing with purple colored runes. The organic trio know her all too well. She is known only as Turaga Nui (not to be confused with the union of six Turaga from the six prime elements of fire, water, air, ice, stone, and earth), Turaga Nuva's female counterpart. It is said that when the All Time was defeated once and for all, she took his position, helping to keep the White Plain in a delicate state of balance. "It's good to see you again, my dear." He responds to the other sage. It is also known that the two are known to be husband and wife and their love burns as strong on the day they truly met.

"Same to you as well. I overheard what you said about finding new recruits from the next generation of heroes and decided that if you were going to play _patriarch_ to this little group, then I will act as the _matriarch_. I also heard that you were telling that story to them. It was such a _shame_ that I missed the first few parts of it. I always was a _fan_ of that little tale. From what I know of, you reached the part where Lincoln had in his possession the Phantom Ruby, Genesis Nexus' Foundation Element, and he fused it into himself to activate its powers. He had to do it because the entire school had been infiltrated by a sizable battalion of Brotherhood warriors due to the efforts of an unknown inside team. From what I remember, that boy made a gamble by merging the gemstone's energies with the Primordial Heartstone of Light, which was already infused into his _soul_. He released the jewel's power, affecting everything around Royal Woods Elementary. Am I leaving anything out?" Turaga Nuva shakes his head at the thought. "No you pretty much summed up everything during my last session with them. Maybe _you_ would like to have a turn? I need to set the cooridnates into the navicomputer." She smirks and sets herself down next to her husband, Leon and Clydia and begins her segment of the story. "Now, from what I remember, Lincoln decided to take the fight to another place, to contain the damage, so to speak. So he brought the _entire_ space of the school's interior into Null Space. This dimension is a purple void with floating cubes and net-like grids above and below that extend into infinity. The only solid ground here are asteroids of variable size and roads made up of purple cubes with lightning swirling around it. A seemingly empty region of the Darkforce Dimension, the Null Space was associated with the Fraternity of Raptors. The Fraternity of Raptors, who were created to serve the Shi'ar, maintain their Tree of Shadows in Null Space. The tree was the way-point from which the Fraternity are connected to their Raptor Amulets and to each other. The Raptors reside in crystals upon the tree's branches, linked to their amulets in normal dimensional space. When the parasitic amulets attach to a host, the Raptor manifests in real space, while the host is sent into Null Space as a living battery. The Tree of Shadows and the hosts are guarded by demonic life forms loyal to " _the source_." When Infinite the Jackal created his own version of Null Space for Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik to imprison Modern Sonic and his new partner in the War to Take Back the Planet, he unknowingly _linked_ the two realms together through Null Space. The Fraternity of Raptors, and in turn, the Darkforce Dimension thrived through the Ruby Mist generated by the merge. It is also used by the Order of Eternity for many functions due to its infinite size."

* * *

 **Unknown Cavern, Null Space, Darkforce Dimension (Present Day)**

Lucy manages to gain consciousness and wakes up to find herself and her family and their combined party of friends and crushes in a large cavern with organic matter around the walls stalactites and stalagmites and a strange pool in the middle of the chamber. Now getting her bearings, she realizes that her attire along with everyone else's has been drastically changed. For herself, her younger sisters and Clyde, they look incredibly similar to their superhero counterparts in their older brother's comic book, during that Ace Savvy comic book contest. Specifically the characters One-Eyed Jack, Eight of Spades, Royal Flush, Queen of Diamonds, and Card Counter.

Lucy is now wearing a dark blue hooded cape, with the front of the hood shaped like a spade. She wears a sleeveless black dress with durable armor with an infinity symbol instead of an 8 on the bottom, and long black gloves. She has black and white striped tights with black shoes. Clyde is wearing black pants, a dark blue coat, an armored blue sweater, with a white shirt, and red markings rather than red hearts on it, red gloves, and a scanner over the lenses of his glasses. Lana has a red mask and cape equipped on her and wears a light and dark blue armored jumpsuit with a yellow belt carrying multiple gadgets of unknown function. She also has light blue wristbands, and dark red boots. Lola now wears a tiara with 5 diamonds, as well as diamond earrings. She wears a light pink dress lined with crystalline armor, and a hot pink cape. She has long pink gloves, pink boots, and wears a diamond belt. Each of the gems on has a random grid pattern you would see on a motherboard radiating with an unknown pink energy. Lisa wears a green shirt, gloves, a red and black scarf with yellow stripes, green shoes, and red shorts. Her armor seems highly advanced compared to the others given her unique occupation and her glasses carry similar upgrades as with Clyde's. A notable feature is the black circuit pattern on her clothes. Everyone else's clothes had been given similar redesigns based on their civilian attires. If Lincoln keeps this up, Leni will probably make him create similar designs for the elder sisters based off of High Card, Eleven of Hearts, Night Club, The Joker, and Strong Suit.

Near the edge of the cavern's maw are Lincoln and Ronnie Anne along with a third, larger figure that appears mechanical in appearance. They seem to be conversing with him the way business partners do. She would confront them with everyone else. While she goes to awaken the others, the trio begins to continue the conversation. "That was a big gamble you made, temporarily merging the energies of the Phantom Ruby with the Primordial Heartstone of Light. If even _one_ little thing went wrong, there's no telling _what_ would have happened. Thankfully they're _drawn_ to one another like the Great Disks." "Maxilos, life is _nothing_ without a little risk, it's one of the things that _gives_ life _meaning_ in a way." Lincoln states while counting with his fingers, "If I _hadn't_ used the Foundation Element's power, we would have to _find_ the inside team without attracting _attention_ to ourselves, _protect_ the slumbering innocents, drive off the Brotherhood _army_ , all the while keeping knowledge of our existence a _secret_ at the same time. Bringing them here to Null Space was the only thing I could think of with that gemstone on hand. By isolating them _here_ , we would have far _greater_ room to maneuver without giving concern to the secluded educational facility. I also used its power to give you enough of a _physical_ presence to give your side of the story when the time comes, my friend." Ronnie Anne says to her best " _friend_ ", "Agreed Lincoln, by placing the school in the organic titan's interior, and giving how well preserved it kept itself since Zanza's destruction and the reconstruction of Colony 9, we may be able to mobilize _both_ the Bionis and Mechonis in a matter of _hours_. Of course there's the matter with the _others_ we brought with us into the Bionis Core. I admit it was _smart_ placing them in a secure enough location to _witness_ and _listen_ to the conversation we had with our brother, but I only wish we could done it in a more _humane_ procedure."

"Indeed, love interest of our elder sibling unit. Perhaps you two and your new friend can _properly_ explain why we're dressed like this and located in a cavern that looks the hollow insides of a _brain_?" The two humans partly turn to them and see the entire group from earlier awakened and clearly filled with mixed emotions while others now have a sense of understanding as to their friends' recent behavior, some are in bewilderment, awe and curious about their new environment. Carl is just both confused with her cousin behavior and happy that she has a crush on his new friend while the Loud sisters are being quite unhappy as to their situation. Ronnie Anne just shakes her head for her inadvertently telling the secret, as Lincoln turns away and continues looking out the maw, "Aw, I'm glad to see that all of you are unharmed, I do hope that you like the new _attires_ that we gave to all of you. We did try our _best_ to stick to the template of your _typical_ clothing. Do you like them?" He asks them. "These are something a _true_ servant of the darkness could wear." Lucy, Haiku and Silas neutrally point out, though Rocky said something similar with more emotion. "I really _must_ ask for your design on this, it looks _glamorous_! You hear _that_ Lindsey Sweetwater?!" Lola and Roxanne mentions ecstatically, with the former raising her fist in the air. "Fashionable _and_ functional. I can't _wait_ to see what this stuff's made out of." An enthusiastic Lana exclaims, supported by Skippy. "These are some of the _best_ clothes that I have ever worn, you might be a costume designer for some movies or stuff like that if you keep this up." A reply from Clyde and and their friends partially echo in turn. "I will _admit_ that this armor will prove _invaluable_ to my studies, but don't change the subject on us! I'm sure someone of your age would have probably changed our clothes by hand after a _good_ while. All before you two explain what the _heck_ is going on and _how_ did you get these powers?!" Lisa tries to set the topic back on track. The female members of the group stare at an unamused Lincoln with disgust in their eyes.

"For starters. One, I would _never_ do something so inhumane and _perverted_ whatsoever, given our situation. Two, I already _know_ well enough what's under there. Three, our more _corrupted_ counterparts have and probably will do _more_ than simply reveal something private already, and I'm including _all_ known inadvertent and intentional scenarios. So _many_ long stories. You _don't_ want to know what we know. Four, if I even thought about it, Ronnie Anne would _metaphorically_ and _physically_ kill me. Five, Maxilos decided to give us a small but _considerable_ demonstration of his powers and the allies he has merged with over the eternites. And finally, save your arguments for _later_ , we have a _battle_ to prepare for people!" All this talk and nonsense is now begun to creep out or ease most of the group, annoy David to a certain degree and _infuriate_ Lisa. For the four years she has lived in this mortal coil, she always known that everything has logical and straightforward answer despite the few mysteries yet unsolved. Now in matter of _minutes_ , most of that said comprehension has been turned on its _head_. 'Alright, that's it! I'm _done_ playing around, I will get the truth out of you even if I have to pull your _brain_ out to do it! Get over here, Lincoln!" She runs at him, gets intercepted by the alien robot and is quickly restrained by the same organic matter found around the cavern. Her brother kneels down and looks at her right in the eyes. His expression and smile indicates that he has shifted into _that_ part of his personality again. And given Ronnie Anne's expression, she has entered a similar mental state as well, as mentioned by Bobby "You're _frustrated_ , I understand that. I hoped that by _showing_ you why we were acting stranger than _normal_ in diplomatic terms, we would make _some_ form of sense."

He shifts his gaze to the group then back to Lisa again. "But if you want to use that anger in a _healthy_ and _salubrious_ manner. Focus it on the creatures who tried to invade the school. Don't make me _bench_ you in your first fight. Know my truth, and your path _shall_ be revealed." A flick of his index finger on her forehead sends her flying, where she is caught by David and Darcy. "Lisa, are you _alright_? Did your mean big brother _hurt_ you?" The young girl asks her friend. "Yes Darcy. I am well. In fact, that flick just knocked some _sense_ into me. Pun _not_ intended." A little laugh comes from Darcy at the notion "What were you _trying_ to say was that you and girlfriend have been acting so abnormal lately was because an enemy of your allies had come for your allegiance, you said no, and with that gemstone, isolated _everyone_ in the school from the rest of the world, preventing _anyone_ from getting in and preventing those creatures from getting out. Quite a strategic play. Lincoln. Of course, that still doesn't explain why you have those two animatronics were involved in this as well. Father already told us your origin story to our elder sibling units, who passed it onto us. Too bad we can't talk to them directly about their side of the story."

A smile creeps on their faces. So he finally decided to tell them their birth story? It had been eleven years too long. A voice that she had not heard since dinner echoed throughout the chamber. "If you want to talk to us so _badly_ , all you had to do was _ask_." Two figures step out of the shadows of the cavern. The girl that matches Circus Baby's description has become a very damaged and recycled version of herself with realistic reddish orange, light blue, yellow pigtails. She wears an orange top with red frills and a red skirt above her pelvis area with a gap over the crotch area. Her arms and legs now have orange, red and white suit parts, despite some missing pieces. She appears to still have pins sticking out of her arms, legs, and skirt, and her right hand is replaced with a claw, which originally was inside her stomach. The claw has spikes on the inside of it for extra grip, and her claw is most likely the one she used to kill Elizabeth, William Afton's daughter in her story. There are two small lights on her chest ( _preferably from whatever she went to and which material she used to rebuild herself_ ) and is also wearing a tiara like Lola's and roller skates, something she never had from her original incarnation ( _She was wearing clown-like shoes before_ ) and wire tentacles can be seen behind her. She still resembles a clown just like in Lynn Sr. and Maria's description of her on that night. Her facial features include a pale blue face, long eyelashes, rosy pink cheeks, reddish pink lips with blue areas likely due to decaying, and a reddish pink nose. The design for her face is very similar to her original counterpart's, except her mouth is more stylized and her eyelashes are right above where they used to be when she was Circus Baby. Her eyes are now black with green irises and white pupils.

The entity known as Springtrap had an even worse time keeping himself together. He's used parts from other animatronics in order to repair himself and keep functionality, Springtrap has a very peculiar appearance and is a lot more damaged and withered than in his previous form, but he is still in his trademark rotten greenish-yellow color. He has a drastically different appearance than his younger counterpart in the night of the fire. Springtrap also lacks the right part of his left forearm, exposing somewhat of a bone. He also has large buck teeth on his upper jaw. His lower jaw resembles that of a nightmarish animatronic from a child's bad dream. His head doesn't look even remotely similar to his previous one. It's implied that he attempted to repair himself after the Royal Woods hospital fire, and as some parts appear to be from an animatronic bear, it's likely he tore apart a bear and/or rabbit animatronic costume to get those replacement parts. His left eyeball is partially covered by a cable. Both of his ears are missing large portions of their upper halves. Also, unlike his counterpart from eleven years ago, His mouth hangs open, and has bear-like foot coverings, whereas from the day Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were born, he now wears a permanent grin, with his mouth closed, and had no fur from the shins down. "Michael, Elizabeth, Sorry for pulling you out of your little never-ending torment of your _father_ in a never-ending _limbo_ in the Ninth Hell, but they need to _talk_ to you about the night we were born, _specifically_ the uninvited guests. Oh, and I brought a gift for you." He gives Springtrap a golden gauntlet that carries similar shape to that of the remaining arm, and when he places it where the exposed bone on his left arm, the decayed organic matter and bone marrow becomes merged with it. "Thank you brother, I appreciate you lending me a _hand_. Anyway, it's Scraptrap now, if you forgot." Lincoln gives him an innocent shrug, "We had been given an assignment eleven years ago, informing us to _find_ you two before the Brotherhood of Infinity captured you. There are many _terrible_ things that occurred in the White Plain, but killing an _entire_ family just so you can act like a _new_ one crosses so _many_ lines." The sisters huddle together because of how disturbing that notion was and his mentioning of him being a " _brother_ " to him. The others take on more offensive or defensive positions, depending on their perception of the two animatronics.

They do this either of the storytellers' appearances or a mysterious itching to get back at them for their crimes Scrap Baby continues, "The primary objective was to _defend_ our objectives alongside as many civilians as we could manage. The enemy got there _first_ and decided not to leave any witnesses _whatsoever_. From that point, our attention was focused on _protecting_ the newborns and their family members who were in the building at the time. Due to our ability to get around so _quickly_ , we were able to _dispose_ of all the intruders before they could get to you, but the damage was _already_ done." Some of the kids in the group tap their head, chest then their sides, a cultural gesture for the fallen to rest in peace. "In order to properly _motivate_ your parents into leaving their hiding places and find their youngest of kin, Louds." Scraptrap follows up, "We needed to _act_ like the bad guys at the time being. So we simply gave them a trail to follow that would eventually wind up to the nursery where they were protected unlike the others." Lucy takes her turn to ask him, "Then what about those stones you _fused_ into my brother and his girlfriend? Why go into all that _trouble_ just to give them large rocks?" Maxilos makes another move but Ronnie Anne cuts him off, shaking her head at him to tell him to stand down.

"Yes, Lucy." Scrap Baby retorts, extending her claw in the goth's direction. "Those _artifacts_ were given to us by our allies in order to give to them. Our orders were to first infuse the Primordial Heartstones, a shard born from the hearts of the very _first_ gods to exist; The Hyper Dream and The All Time, then _transfer_ our souls inside the Primordial Heartstone of Light, which currently coexists _inside_ the heart and soul of your brother/friend. I was first, my brother, currently inhabiting what remains of our _father's_ body, was left to eradicate _all_ traces of our _involvement_ before his rendezvous with us. And if you're thinking that we can _remove_ the artifacts from them, reverting the duo back to default human entities, then you are _gravely_ mistaken. The Primordial Heartstones have become such a natural part of them, that removing them from their bodies would surely _kill_ them at this point. Fortunately, our enemy has not become _aware_ of this information yet." Lisa had not thought about that kind of possibility occurring. But what the female robot had said makes sense to the entire group. The Primordial Heartstones are acting as a crystallized variation of the pacemaker. Without its function, their hearts will not be to able to sustain itself, therefore leading to death. "Just what is going on between this Order and Brotherhood that they're fighting so _mercilessly_?! What is making you two side with that _robot_ instead of us and making you say all these _insane_ accusations?!" Clyde shouts out, pointing to the red and gunmetal robot.

His best friend answers that question for him. " _War_ , Clyde. All-out war across all forms of _existence_. From what Maxilos has told us, the Brotherhood will _not_ stop until every last world, reality, and dimension are either ground beneath their heels or utterly _destroyed_. The only thing _preventing_ them from doing this already is the Order of Eternity. Of course, your bio-data has revealed some _essential_ skills that could be of use to us. If you're _willing_ , of course." The next step for them is unanimous. The Brotherhood must be stopped. Yet for the Loud sisters and Clyde, there is still something holding them back. Their older sisters. How are they able to fight against their own family in an all out war? "Not to be rude or anything," The alien robot points out, "But we _still_ have an enemy to find and force back. Judging from your expressions, Miss Louds, Mr. McBride. You still _believe_ that you have to fight your siblings in order to achieve victory. We think _otherwise_. We do have _someone_ who may be able to _clear_ up the confusion."

Ronnie Anne shows her right hand, each of her fingers each tied to a string of energy. With a pull of that finger, someone above falls and becomes suspended by the same energy strings just a few inches off the ground. That person is Lynn Loud. She's out cold, probably due to the energy wave emanated from the Phantom Ruby. She looks different as well, her attire is now comprised of black and crimson red rather than a standard white and red. The " _1_ " on her shirt is more sharper and jagged like a claw mark. The shorts are torn around the knees, probably from overuse, wear and tear. There are a few small scars and bruises around the exposed sections of her skins and her hair is untidy despite the ponytail. The spikes on her cleats look more metallic than normal and her socks have a jagged striped pattern "Lynn? You brought her here and tied her up like a marionette?" Lana says to him, quite impressed and humored by her predicament, "But we're still her siblings, Lincoln. Tell Ronnie Anne to let her go." Lincoln shakes his head at the Loud tomboy's request. "I _can't_ do that Lana. From what we can see, she is still sound asleep at the Loud House, dreaming about her little agent and what would happen to your mission. If you don't believe me Lisa, check the home security feeds, I _know_ you rebuilt them and placed them in hidden locations, since the whole "House of Lies" event. You will probably have the answer why the camera in my room keeps shutting down when I enter." The Loud siblings give concerned glances at the prodigy, who is now having that creepy smile plastered on her face. She pulls out her phone and taps into the feed. Surprisingly enough, she can get better phone service here than in the house. True to his word, Lynn is fast asleep in her and Lucy's bedroom, along with Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan in their respective quarters.

" _Two_ versions of our sisters?" Lucy says, "Does that mean that the one in front of us and the ones following the duplicate are _evil_ counterparts of our older sisters?" The five look at each other dumbfounded, then turn back, "That is actually _correct_ Lucy." Lincoln responds, "You were always more _perceptive_ of the supernatural, paranormal, and arcane magics than Lisa was. Yes, this Lynn and her sisters come from a mirror universe. A type of reality where the moral concepts of good and evil are reversed." Scrap Baby adds to his description, "In this universe, your counterparts follow an _opposite_ personality than the ones you know. Anti-Lori's love for Anti-Bobby is more of a dangerous _obsession_ than a love interest. Since Anti-Leni has a…" She pauses for a moment to lightly touch the subject, "... _unique_ personality, there is no form of psychological limiter on her insanity. Anti-Luna is more or less the same, save for her interest in death metal, and I use the term "d _eath_ " loosely. Anti-Luan's personality is the same as it is for yours every April Fools' Day. Except for her, it like that 24/7." Scraptrap continues for her. "Anti-Lucy takes her passion so seriously, she is considered their world's master of _every_ form of dark magic known to _exist_. Anti-Lola and Anti-Lana can't function _normally_ without their other half. With an individualized standpoint, Anti-Lana acts as a more _primal_ representation of herself, while her opposite has a insatiable desire for control, she rules a _sizable_ portion of her world with a _graphene_ fist. Anti-Lisa puts the " _mad_ " in mad scientist and is far more _sadistic_ and _cruel_ than yours. With Anti-Lily, you just don't want to know. And Anti-Lincoln, he conquered the entire _planet_ in a matter of eleven _days_. Each day representing a single _year_ of his own. Use your the darkest parts of your imagination to ponder what he is like." The positive Louds just look at each other with a sense of unease, if _one_ version, let alone _several_ versions of them ( _from what they deciphered_ ) from them can go so wrong what's stopping another from doing the same?

The Lynn duplicate starts to come to, "Uhhh. Where am I? Lincoln?" She tries to move herself, but doesn't move from her position due to the strings. "I'm sorry, dear sister. But I'm not your planetary overlord you call a _brother_. I'm the one who you and your older sisters met in Loudverse TC-TROA / U123-KG." She shakes her head, "What are you talking _about_ bro? You're really not making any _sense_. Guys, back me up here." They don't move to support her nor do they say a word. They just glare at her. Ronnie Anne raises her thumb up to her chin, as if she's ready to toss a coin, "Don't _try_ to play the dummy here. The two of us are very much _aware_ that you and your siblings do not _belong_ in this reality, so do you mind telling them what you're _really_ doing here?" She continues to act like the real Lynn to those still skeptical. "If I even was this _duplicate_ that spoke of Lincoln, what do you _think_ would give me away?" The two ponder that question for at least five seconds before Ronnie Anne gives an answer.

"There would be a quite a _list_ describing what gave you away. For example, the arrangement of circulatory and nervous systems, behavioral patterns, and mental state. But the _trifecta_ is this. First, you can change your form, but never the _soul_. The second part was your _eyes_ , they _always_ give you away, for they _always_ tell a story whether you _know_ it or not. But the third and final flaw." She taps her nose with every word she utters. " _You_. _Told_. _Us_. _The_. _Brotherhood's_. _Plan_. _From_. _The_. _Very_. _Beginning_." That kind of response triggers a change in her behavior. From what her friends and family know of her, Lynn is normally athletic and competitive. She loves to play sports and enjoys roughhousing with her siblings. She enjoys playing every existing sport, including football, soccer, hockey, basketball, and baseball. She is also skilled in various forms of martial arts, such as kickboxing, Mexican wrestling (or _Lucha libre_ ), and parkour. Lynn tends to turn everything into a competition - her siblings consider this to be her most annoying habit. She is also shown to be very competitive, and strives to be "number one" in every game she plays, even when winning isn't involved. After Lola, Lori, and Luna, she is the fourth most easily angered Loud sibling and is the most prone to physical confrontations.

Despite her tomboyish attitude, she has no shame in using puppy eyes to get what she wants, such as bunking in Lincoln's room. Though she did get as excited as her sisters after finding out about Lincoln's romantic situation. Lynn is very superstitious and makes up ridiculous assumptions, like where she tells Lincoln that she never " _bombs the toilet_ " before a big game of roller derby because it's bad luck. This is also prominent where she doesn't allow her teammate, Margo, to use the bathroom, because of the same belief. At one moment, she tells Lincoln to cover for her while she is at the batting cage to hit baseballs to avoid spring cleaning, and she said if she didn't hit the first ball, she'll have bad luck all throughout the baseball season. This is shown again where she is shown to perform good luck rituals, and unfairly believes Lincoln is bad luck when he comes to her game and she loses, ruining her winning streak, yet due to the her brother's pacifistic actions, doesn't make her family believe her. Lynn is also very immature when she rides on carts in the grocery store and wrecks several aisles. Another example of her immaturity is shown where she participated in the food fight with her siblings.

An additional part of this immaturity is her poor sportsmanship. When she loses, she starts throwing tantrums, and if she wins, she starts gloating at others, until someone makes her realize she's hurting their feelings. Lynn isn't exactly above employing underhanded methods in order to win. For example she compliments Lincoln's wrestling ambush upon entering his room, even if it is considered cheating. Another instance occurs when she fails to trick Lincoln into giving the wrong answer during a trivia game. Although she may have finally learned true sportsmanship when she was put in a bad basketball team called Turkey Jerkies and since she was so blinded by winning the championship, that she forgot the real reason why they play basketball: to have fun. She even accepted her and the teams' loss with pride at the end.

"When I get out of here," the copy says to them while struggling through the bonds to no avail, "I will _slowly_ cut off all your _limbs_ and drag you to my master by your _hair_ and tie you up so you look like a _millipede_!" That kind response surprises her sisters. The reaction version shows either the direct opposite and/or shows darker traits. This " _Anti-Lynn_ " continues to struggle despite her predicament. "So you now you know it is _not_ family that you will fight, but dark versions of them from created from the past, present, and future." Maxilos says to them. "According to our intel, Anti-Lynn is a person who considers _every_ game, no matter how _small_ a war. She considers _life_ itself to be a _competition_ as well. Anti-Lynn is considered to be a _master_ of every form of martial arts, turning herself to a living _weapon_. Her nonsensical theories can easily be described as a deranged form of _paranoia_ in some cases. In her world, she saw sportsmanship as a test to see who is _worthy_ to live or die. In short, she is a person who is more than willing to sacrifice _everyone_ and _everything_ in order to gain more power, though I do find startling to know that she has the same kind of loyalties that Gorsat had; fanatic, crazy, subservient to her master, and down right _dangerous_. Now, _tell_ them why you were in Royal Woods Elementary. From what we know, Kraakhan Nuva is not the kind of to take rejection and simply let it slide. By the way, you're going to have to go back to the drawing board. When the Phantom Ruby was activated, it expelled _all_ your little friends out of school. So tell them. What were you _going_ to do?"

Anti-Lynn responds with a series of cursed insults at the quintet, but she says in tongues and languages not familiar to them. Lola goes up to the duplicate of her athletic sister and says, "Let _me_ take a crack at her, I'll have her talk in ten seconds." She waves her hand, causing a pink hand construct to grab Anti-Lynn and place her directly above an endless drop. " _Where's_ the fake Lincoln? Hurry it up, This suit is new, so I don't know how long I can keep this up." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne raise their hands at her and she stops cold in mid-threat, "Ugh." She barely makes says the words, "Why can't I move?" "If you bothered to pay attention in school dear sister, you would know that more than 50% water. I can control both the water and plasma contained in your bloodstream. What should I do to make you talk?" Ronnie Anne asks her, "Should I force it in place? Speed up the current? Increase the amount and see if you can pop like a balloon? Evaporate and see if red stream fumes out of you, or freeze it in place and see if can shatter like ice. There are countless ways to end your life right now, and nearly all of them hurt. Lola, I still find it hard to believe that your methods involve things that might happen, though we are all impressed that you activated your armor's unique function in just a few minutes." They spin their hands around, causing the blood in Anti-Lynn to go crazy. Scrap Baby's face mechanics may allow her to smile, but her mannerisms say other wise. Something worth trying out when getting back to Daddy. Scraptrap along with the others simply shudder at the possibilities. He may have what remains of the body of his murderous father, but he still has the mind which was responsible for laying all the souls he took away to finally rest in peace. Maxilos grabs the clone by her leg and throws her back. The two children approach her slowly, "Your methods will have no effect on her. Lola, I find do find your interrogation methods useful, but your target doesn't belong in this realm." Lincoln know that Anti-Lynn actually takes a sinful form of pleasure from watching and inflicting pain. She even does it to herself just to keep herself from getting board. What I want to show her is what will happen. This is how you interrogate someone."

Lincoln finishes as he places his hand on her and in a few seconds, Anti-Lynn starts screaming for no apparent reason. He gently lets go as the clone backs herself up a wall, looking at her hands with utter terror. Haiku says to him, breaking her usual neutral tone in the process, "What did you do to her? Did you force images into her mind?" Once again, the robots and children look at each other with the same reaction as with Lucy. "Yes, like Lucy, you have the same form of perception. I only showed her the what I wanted her to see and the made her nerves experience the kind of painful sensation not even she would enjoy, I'll erase all traces of what I've just shown her and what she'll do next. Speaking of, is there anything about the Brotherhood you want to tell us.

Seeing no way out of this, Anti-Lynn confesses everything she knows about the Brotherhood of Infinity; agents, bases of operations, strategies, clearance codes, the works. "... and we've got 9450 active members organized into about 200 smaller groups. I don't know where my other master is, he contacts us. He keeps moving from location to location just to stay ahead. There's no way knowing ahead of time where's he going to be and that's everything I know." Lincoln leans forward with his hand now glowing. "Everything?" He suspiciously asks of her. She looks to her left, where she makes eye contact with Ronnie Anne and the robots before turning back to him. "I wet my bed till I was 7." The younger Louds chuckle at that little secret. If she had that kind of problem, it stands to reason that their Lynn had the same. He moves his hand closer, tapping a certain point in her neck. "Losing our patience, dear sister." A hand is felt on his right shoulder, which makes him turn to see Ronnie Anne. "I can't control my friend here much longer." She calmly tells Anti-Lynn. You better give us something we can use. "My sisters, I know where my sisters are! Lisa put tracking devices in each of us so Master know where we are. From a distance, Clyde leans toward Lucy, "Wow, Ronnie Anne playing good cop." "Everything's relative, if not in the present, then the future." She replies back.

Lincoln taps her forehead, then they turn away and discuss things with the group, leaving Anti-Lynn alone. Without anyone noticing, the duplicate notices a large enough hole leading outside the cavern and into Null Space. Without looking back, she heads through the hole and makes her way to her sisters and her allies. "They will pay for this humiliation", she thought. "Especially that copycat of my masters." The hole closes and Maxilos speaks up, "Is she gone?" A nod of from Lincoln makes them relax. "Good. I'm not sure we could keep up the charade much longer with all these humans around." Carl looks at him angrily, shouting, "What do you mean charade, Mr. Roboto? You let her get away! Now we'll never get out of this canyon, and I'll never see Lori again!" That last phrase catches Clyde's attention in the wrong way, since he and Lincoln first met on that Halloween a long time ago, he always had a crush on Lori, no this younger upstart wants to take her away from him? Oh, heck no. Ronnie Anne shakes her head at her younger cousin, "Have you ever heard of the fishing term, catch and release? Carlino?" He shakes his head, he doesn't technically consider fishing a manly pastime. "It means that when catching a fish originating from an endangered species for conservation purposes, they tag it and release it. That way, marine biologists will be able to better protect them and study them without actively involving themselves." Maxilos activates a hologram function from his mask showing a red dot moving directly toward group of dots with shades of yellow, purple, seafoam green, light-blue, and dark orange.

"We only brought her here for two reasons; to give you a considerable understanding of our position and current purpose, and to hijack the tracking signal Anti-Lisa uses to keep track of her sisters." Stella catches on with the idea, "Ah, I see it now, you track the signal and she leads us right to their front door step!" "Stellar." Lola sarcastically says to her, "Now let's get out there and kick some butt! I want some payback for taking up my beauty sleep." She heads out to the cavern maw but is picked up by Lincoln with relative ease. "Love the spirit, Lola. But without proper armaments and understanding of your new armor, you'll be on a suicide run." he says to her, putting her down with the others, turning a bit red near Winston. "Consider these gifts as early or late birthday presents, depending on when your birthdays are. My colored friends, will you help do the honors?" Several small, colored, alien entities emerge from his body, each one with their specific attributes, much to nearly everyone's surprise and Lisa, David, and Darcy geeking out with the twins and their friends admiring how cute they are. The white one's basic shape is that of a sphere with three tentacles, two of which are used as arms. It has one pink eye in the center of his head, and two very alien-like antennae on top of his head. It's most distinguishing feature that sets him apart from the others however, is a strand of curly blue "hair" on its head between his antennae.

The red one has a head that looks like a flaming teardrop with two small spikes at the top. It also have three blue eyes that form a triangular pattern on their heads. It also has three flame-like tentacles that stem from the bottom. The ivory colored one's overall appearance resembles that of a lightning bolt. On the front of its head, they have two light blue eyes, and on the back of its head they have a lightning bolt-shaped appendage. Stemming from the bottom of its head, it has three triangular-shaped tentacles. The blue one has a cube-shaped body with three yellow eyes that are aligned horizontally. It also has three short, rectangular triangle-shaped tentacles stemming from the bottom of its body. The yellow one resembles the white one, except they have triangular heads with one orange eye in the middle. Its head is covered in orange and yellow stripes, making them resembling a drill. It also has three tentacles stemming from their heads. The appearance of the green one resembles a spaceship. It has a round body with a small fin on top of its heads and one blue eye in the middle of its heads. Unlike the other ones, which have three tentacles, the green alien have three sphere-like structures stemming from the bottom of their bodies. The Indigo one has sphere-shaped head with one violet eye. It also have three round tentacles stemming from the bottom of their heads, and a small round-tipped antenna on top of their heads. Most noticeably, they have a indigo ring, similar to an planetary ring, around their heads. The violet one has a more menacing look than others. Its head is round with five curved-back tentacles around them, making them look like swirls. It lack eyes, unlike the others, and instead has a serrated mouth that look like a menacing grin. It also has three wide tentacles that stem from their heads and end in jagged points.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Lisa says normally. They all nod in sync. "Aw, good." She says before going frantic in speech. "I can't believe I'm bearing witness to an entirely new alien species!" Darcy snaps her fingers at her a few times, bringing her back to normal. "The beings you see before are known as Wisps. They are a diminutive, yet powerful species from Planet Wisp, although they can be found on many other planets across the universe. There are numerous breeds of Wisps, each with its own special ability and personality traits. When a Wisp enters a person, they bestow upon them a certain variation of Hyper-go-on, or commonly referred to as Color Power that grants them new and powerful abilities. Besides the ones you see, the other colors include cyan, pink, orange, crimson, grey, magenta, purple, and black. The last two belonging to the Nega-Wisp sub-breed. Shall we grant them proper gear, my friends? Yacker?" The wisps nod and each approach a certain individual, The one known as Yacker goes to Stella, Red goes to Carl, Ivory to Lola, Blue to Lana, Yellow to Paige, Green to Lisa, Indigo to Haiku, and Violet goes to Lucy. Both Lincoln and Ronnie create small spheres that each travel to a certain person.

Clyde gains a blade flail, Roxanne acquires a magic scepter, Girl Jordan gains a hammer and book combination, which Lincoln calls the Watcher's Armament, a similar artifact to the Fist of the Fallen Watcher. Liam gains a pair of a scepter and shield combo called by Ronnie Anne the Serpent's Coil with the Coil of the Drowned Queen, which is similar to Sharas'dal, Scepter of the Deep with the Shield of the Sea Queen, told by Scraptrap. Rusty gets a pair of a large halberd called the Arcanite Bladebreaker, which carry similar powers to Strom'kar, Vengeance of the Fallen as said by a bored Scrap Baby. Zach carries a hand-blade and shield combo called the Prestige of the Amani, resembling the Stormkeeper and the Highkeeper's Ward. Girl Jordan carries a sword and shield combo called The Star's Design, which carries celestial power rather than what Felo'melorn, Pride of the Sunstriders and the Heart of the Phoenix have over fire, as mentioned by Maxilos. Mollie carries a staff of burning ice called Frostfire Remembrance, which controls flame rather than Ebonchill, Guardian's Focus. Tabby gains the Vindicator's Bulwark, the Draenei counterpart to Truthguard and Oathseeker, the Light of the Titans. Giggles gains the Sunkeeper's Reach which channels the power of the sun where the Envoy of Goldrinn. Polly Pain gains the Stormfist due to her roller derby enthusiasm. It doesn't have the sharpness of Al'Akir's Touch. Penelope gains a staff with a jade circle and gong called the Breath of the Undying Serpent, which carries similar attributes to Sheilun, Toll of the Deep Mist. Rocky carries a skull with blood-red cracks on it called the Soul of the Forgotten with a dagger with red markings. It may not have a mind as the Visage of the First Wanderer with the Spine of Thal'kiel, but it still carries power. This reference to Hamlet makes Lucy blush a little. Silas gains a scythe with a bloodied blade called the Spine of the Condemned, which carries traits of Ulthalesh, the Hand of the Afflicted. Skippy has in possession a hammer called the Zandalar Champion, which carries Amani magic rather than Stormbringer. Winston carries a pair of twin blades called Thunderfury, Hallowed Blade of the Windlord, which controls the skies where Fate and Fortune, the Promise of the Seascourge control the seas. David now carries a staff called the Tomekeeper's Spire, which has similar control to light magic as Redeemed Light. Darcy has in her possession a wooden staff with two prongs that act as antlers called the Warden's Crown, which has similar powers to G'hanir, the Eldertree. All of their armors match the designs of the selected artifacts.

Stella is blessed with a crossbow imbued with raven-like designs. "This crossbow is known as Ravenguard, a design inspired by Syriel Crescentfall's notes on Thas'dorah, A Sister's Bond. With this artifact's power, you will become an expert marksman who never misses a shot. As for Yacker's gift, I'll let him do all the honors." The White Wisp nods at this sentiment and creates a sphere of white energy, pieces become shown as they put themselves together. When it is completed it falls into Stella's open hand. It is a unique blaster with two pink lights on either side of the barrel, with antennae like stubs on the top, and a black handle behind it. "This is known as a Wispon, a unique type of weapon that harnesses Color Power like the Wisps, without needing the use of transformation. The White Wispon functions as a common blaster, since you have experience with shooting games, this should be easy for you. However, the more you use it, the more Color Power the device gains. With a full charge, it will allow to run faster and longer." She glances at her armored legs for a moment, and

Carl is given a pain of axes comprised of metal and bone carrying a golden glow. "This is known as the Dragonslayer's Edge." Maxilos explains to Ronnie Anne's cousin, "Inspired by Odyn's Wrath and Helya's Fury, the Arms of the Dragonrider, it will give enhanced strength and durability to deal fast and swift flurries of attacks." Modeled after the Red Wisp, the weapon has a red-colored hue that has a fireball-shaped frame that is held together by several black nozzles. These nozzles are attached to a white barrel. It also has three holes on its front, keeping with the Red Wisp-motif. It also has a black handle on the back that allows the wielder to hold it in a comfortable grip. ". This one is known as the Burst Wispon. As its name implies, the Burst Wispon can harness the power of the Red Wisp. Through this method, one can channel the power of the Red Burst Color Power through the Burst Wispon, thus allowing the it to produce combustive fire bursts powerful enough to send its user flying into the air. The Burst Wispon also serves as a flamethrower that can spew flames hot enough to make certain enemies explode. Carl gives a glance at the twin axes he carries, he gives it some thought and goes along with it, something about barbarians, he believes, make women flock to him.

Lola gains possession of an angelic staff that illuminates a golden light. "This is known as the Crest of the Lightborn. Though it does carry the resurrected remains of a Naaru, like T'uure, Banner of Purity, it still has great reserves of holy magic. A common tool in arcane healing. In time, we might be calling Little Miss Holy Priest. As you have already noticed, the Pink Diamond can create constructs of pure light, but it can also used to create powerful and durable crystals. Each gem on the armor can be used to reflect enemy attack, or can be stored as extra batteries. Very useful in setting " As she visualizes the nonexistent pageant, the Ivory Wisp creates its own Wispon to give her. Modeled after the Ivory Wisp, the Lightning Wispon is an ivory and gold-colored Wispon shaped as a lightning bolt. It has a black barrel that attaches the lightning bolt-shaped piece to a white handle that allows the wielder to hold it in a comfortable grip. It also has a hole on the bottom of the lightning bolt-shaped piece that resembles the eye of the Ivory Wisp. As its name implies, the Lightning Wispon can use the power of the Ivory Wisp and essentially allow the Avatar to use the power of the Ivory Lightning Color Power without transforming into the Color Power. The Lightning Wispon can conjure an electrical whip that provides as an offensive attack that you can use. Its special lets you move at lightning-fast speeds near enemies and certain objects. The pageant queen simply stares at the whip, then she gains a sick grin on her face.

Lana is given a unique wrench. Maxilos says to her, "This is known is Omniwrench 10k, the quarterfinal form of the Omniwrench Millennium 12 that the Lombax Ratchet and Lincoln both use. Omniwrenches are capable of performing a variety of tasks as both a tool and a weapon. As a tool, Omniwrenches can be used to tighten bolt cranks and help repair vehicles. With a box breaker modification, slamming down the wrench (a hyper-strike) could break nearby breakable objects. They can be used to travel down zip lines. Omniwrenches are also magnetized, allowing them to collect materials from afar. As a weapon, Omniwrenches are used to strike enemies with in close combat. They can also be thrown at enemies and would return to the users' hand in a boomerang fashion (a comet-strike). Different iterations of the OmniWrench dealt different degrees of damage to enemies, though some Omniwrenches' strength with improve as Ratchet upgraded his nanotech by defeating enemies. Some OmniWrenches have granted additional abilities. The OmniWrench Millennium 12 allows the user to pick up items such as lava rocks and throw them to destroy objects, or to pick up glowing helio-grub aliens to light the way forward. It also features the kinetic tether which allows it to pull and manipulate objects from a distance. Additionally, the OmniWrench 10K has been able to equip a variety of modifications from equipped armor to grant the Omniwrench abilities, including releasing acidic sludge and freezing enemies." She marvels at the newest tool in her arsenal as he continues "The Cube Wispon can be used as a form of warhammer. When its slammed down, it imprisons enemies in blue cubes comprised of Blue Color Power. With a full charge, it builds a tower platform four cubes tall, sending you upward. It can even build the constructs in midair." She glances at the Wispon and will definitely find a way to know how it works.

"Your armor, the Omnibolt combines the strongest armor sets the Lombax wore; the Hyperflux armor, Master FFA (Full Frontal Assault) armor, Carbonox armor, Nether Armor, Trillium Armor, and Infernox Armors. Together, they make the Master Builder armor." The Blue wisp creates its Wispon, but unlike the others, takes on aspects of a hammer than a blaster. Modeled after the Blue Wisp, the Cube Wispon is a Wispon in the shape of a hammer. It has a cube-shaped blue head with a gray metal plate covering the front and top, and it possesses a hexagon-shaped yellow face. Also, on the head's sides it has three white circles aligned horizontally along the middle. Also, on the back of its head, it has yellow groves. Lastly, a short black handle with a yellow pommel extends from the bottom of the head. As its name implies, the Cube Wispon can use the power of the Blue Wisp and essentially allow you to use the power of the Blue Cube Color Power without changing form. The Cube Wispon can be used as an offensive measure against Badniks. With a full charge, it can creates platforms four ring cubes tall, even in mid-air."

Paige gains unique winged boots that grants enhanced dexterity and control over lightning. The Yellow Wisp grants her her own Wispon. Modeled after the Yellow Wisp, this Wispon is a cone-shaped Wispon that is colored yellow with orange stripes spiraling through. It also has a hole in the middle of the cone that resembles the Yellow Wisp's eye. The cone itself is attached to a black footing with yellow bars surrounding the gray grip that is attached to the back of the black footing. The grip itself allows the wielder to hold this Wispon in a comfortable position. "This is the Drill Wispon," Baby implies, "due to the namesake, the Drill Wispon can use the power of the Yellow Wisp and essentially allow you to use the power of the Yellow Drill Color Power without transforming into that state. The Drill Wispon can be used as an offensive measure against enemies. With enough of a charge, you can dig through the ground. You can also burrow into walls to climb upward. It's no claw but it has its charm." Paige looks the Wispon's tip and pokes it, causing a small bleed. "Straight to the point, huh?" She says humorously. The animatronic just shakes her head in disapproval, she's heard more than enough bad jokes from Luan.

"I took to upgrading the Power Glove and Serum Blaster you already have equipped, granting an unlimited supply of energy for their blaster functions and customizable ammo, unlike Lily's dirt diapers. I also give you these special bombs, Like Rusty's they will keep appearing and be customized to you specifications." Maxilos explains to the young scientist. "Your suit, the Technogear, was inspired by the natural ability of the Galvanic Mechamorphs of Galvan B. You can now spread the suit's technology, and use it as a physical extension of your mind, however, if it is destroyed, so will the link. You can also use it to upgrade and hack technology, raising its sophistication level by merging with it and changing it into a more advanced stage by doing this. Your glasses now have a built in scanner/visor and can shoot a powerful optic beam. You can also shapeshift into technology they have touched at least once. If they are blown apart, you can gather together your liquefied body and reform, However, when you use this form, you will be unable to merge with organic beings, unless they have cybernetics on their person and you'll become vulnerable to electric and magnetic based attacks." The Green Wisp creates a Wispon modeled after itself, it consists primarily of a Green Wisp-shaped component. However, this component has a grey grille instead of an eye, holes on the forehead, and white-tipped tentacles. This component has a dark green arm with white joints connected to it on each side, which connect to a dark green handle behind the Green Wisp-shaped component. The Green Wisp starts speaking in its native tongue, which her new glasses picks up and translates. "As its name implies, the Hover Wispon can use my power and essentially allow you to use the power of the Green Hover Color Power without transforming. The Green Hover can also launch midair shockwaves powerful enough to sent groups of enemies several hundred a full charge, It act as balloon, making you fly through the air. If you fall into a pit, you'll be teleported to where you started." She brings her hand up to the new glasses, and remembers back to the time when she used those lie-detecting glasses and cameras. Hopefully she'll be more responsible with these than the former.

Haiku is given a staff with tattered bat wings, "This is known as the Shadow of the Destroyer." says Lincoln "Despite its appearance matching my Hubris of the Dark Titan, this will allow you to bring down cursed flames upon your foe. Modeled after the Indigo Wisp, the Asteroid Wispon is an orb-shaped Wispon. This orb is colored indigo on one half and black on the other. The Asteroid Wispon also has a lens up front and is surrounded by a mechanical yellow planetary ring. "This is known as the Asteroid Wispon, I know indigo is a color you frown upon Haiku, but the abilities it provides will prove useful to you. The Asteroid Wispon can use the power of the Indigo Wisp and essentially allow you to use the power of the Indigo Asteroid Color Power without transforming. The basic fire of the Asteroid Wispon locks on to up to five enemies and then fires a figure at one of the locked on enemies. Its special fire grants invincible and draws nearby items to you, but it only works when it has a full charge." She turns and looks carefully at the cube-shaped duplicates standing before her. She turns back and says, "I know this sounds like something a hippy would say but, far out."

Lucy nods at her older friend's opinion and is given a large scythe emanating purple energy. The weapon has a hooded-skull on it near the wooden handle which ends with a sharp angled curve, while the blade remains straight before taking a sharp curve, "This is known as Fate's End, inspired by a weapon merged with my own, Ulthalesh, Hand of the Afflicted. It will grant you the ability to consume the souls of fallen foes to empower the scythe due to the piece of the Essence of the Executioner Even the most battle-hardened warriors can be deceived, landing blow after blow against you, only to succumb to their suffering as their very vitality is siphoned away by you. The armor you posses, the Black Phantom, carries a unique cloaker that will make more invisible than a phantom. They won't see you on radar, sonar, or infrared. Not even the mind, life energy, and spirit will be detected when it is activated. I know violet is more of Luna's color but here us out." Like the others, Modeled after the Violet Wisp, this is a violet-colored Wispon. Its front consists of a sphere-like section with a serrated black mouth up front and several long purple fins on the edges of its "face" that stretch behind it. The front itself is attached to a barrel with two white rings around it. This barrel has a violet handle on the back that allows the wielder to hold it in a comfortable grip. "This is known as the Void Wispon. As its name implies, the Void Wispon can use the power of the Violet Wisp and essentially allow you to use the power of the Violet Void Color Power without transforming into the Color Power. The basic function of the Void Wispon is to fire out a small black hole that pulls in anything that gets too close. When its special ability gets a full charge, it will teleport you in the direction you aim." the only response Lincoln and the Violet Wisp gets from is "Wicked."

Lincoln turns to Maxilos, "Maxilos, since you mentioned that the form you have now is but one of many, you can use one of your organic forms to pilot the Bionis like Zanza while Guardis X can use the Yaldabaoth Mechon to control the Mechonis." He heads out to the cavern maw with Ronnie Anne where Clyde and the others call out for them, "Wait, guys! How are you going to be able defend yourself? Do you even have a plan of this scale." They turn around with a smile on their faces. Their faces shift to the Kanohi Atua Nuva and Atarangi Nuva for a moment and shift back again. The Nuva and Nui blades then form on their dominant hands. "We can take of ourselves, but there is indeed the problem with the inside team. The school security feeds are still online, even within the Bionis. They will become deeply concerned if a sizable group of kids are missing for several hours. We can insert false information into the cameras but we're going to need physical proof to make it convincing." Lisa, intrigued by this prospect inquires, "So what kind of proof are going to look for, if they see us kids using supernatural powers and abilities, we're going to get unwanted attention. Plus, I don't see an alien robot and independent animatronics made of scrap are going to help us. No offense." Scraptrap and Scrap Baby look at each other for a moment and shrug in a "None taken" gesture.

They nod in agreement. "True, Lisa. Very true." They step into a concealed area of the cave and something orange is thrown in Clyde's direction. He catches it, showing an orange mask with black and white markings with yellow eyes teeth forming a devious grin forming on its left side. A red and purple flash makes them step forward once more revealing two new entities in their place. Ronnie Anne is now has the form of adult woman, her face now shows a mask with spiky horns growing down, pink and black markings, and yellow teeth and eyes showing a spiral pattern. Her body is now comprised of magma stone with cracks showing purple lava and designed in Eastern armor. Her armor starts out as mainly gray with golden linings. She wears a grey hitatare with a purple obi and yellow sash tied at the waist. A purple chest guard with black sides that matches her dark grey shoulder plates, with gold rims and a short purple cape. She wears a pair of purple thigh high stockings, and black plated knee high boots. It then becomes more detailed armor. Her shoulder plates have lengthened to her ankles. Her clothes are also more detailed. Her cape is now larger and wears purple glove until it she finally shifts into a full costume much like a princess. She now has a purple and black dress that has grey and yellow clothes beneath them, with a dark purple mini-skirt below it and the ribbon on her waist has become larger.

The one that takes Lincoln's place looks more like a adult male biker than a warlord. He currently wears a black and red bodysuit with a black helmet with a red visor and red gloves. The leggings have red kneecaps and silver lining with zippers below the waist. The body shows several markings of unknown origin on it, specifically a capital "G" on the lower right side and the number #103, prominent on the upper left hand side. On his back, there is a face with a pronged helm inside a deep blue ring with more of the markings. His black shoulder pads are proving quite useful in acting as sheaths for the twin red katanas on his back. His face is completely blank, save only for the white eyes with red detailing. Lincoln is also carrying a red mask similar to the one Clyde has and the one Ronnie Anne is wearing, But the markings show the face of the mask frowning, whether it is of sadness or anger, no one knows. "However, the town is very aware of a biker gang led by Papa Wheelie, when in truth its Chandler whose in charge." Ronnie Anne points out, the mouth of the mask acting as muscle and flesh. "If they were to see a new biker gang showing up, kicking butt and taking names, then vanishing without a trace. Then the public eye would remain none the wiser."

Clyde, curious about the mask, puts it on. He falls to his knees as orange power flows through his body. His friends try to get close to help but he throws arm at them, telling them to stay away. An orange flash replaces his form with a teenage male who now wears the mask as a face. Grey horns matching those of an ox have now appeared on his head. His clothing has become mainly black and orange with golden linings. He wears an orange dress with black armor in the waist, shoulders, thighs and arms. He also wears an orange scarf with a white icon on it. As he evolves like his friend, he now wears a complete armor, leaving only his face unarmored. He now wears a headgear with his trademark crest on it. His shoulder plates are now pointy and larger. His gauntlets on the arms are now orange with black on the underside. His orange scarf has transformed into an orange cape. He looks into the water, and is surprised by the reflection, "Is this… Is this me?" Lincoln nods silently. "Yes, the mask that you wear is the Oni Mask of Deception, a mask that grants the power of psychokinesis. The ability to move objects by mental effort alone. I'm wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred, which grants invincibility and grants the wearer a body of magma stone and lava. What Lincoln is carrying is the Oni Mask of Vengeance, which turns the user into a master swordsman with two additional arms and gives the user the ability to absorb and deflect other people's powers. When all three are united together at the Temple of Resurrection, the user can bring back those who have died and were sent to the Departed Realm. As for why Lincoln looks like this, it has something to do with the heartstone infused into his soul. It allows him and I to connect with legendary heroes, villains, and others, accessing their forms, memories, experiences, and skills. Like with the masks, they can switch back and forth by us."

Clyde raises an eyebrow as to why this relates to his situation. "No, Clyde this isn't permanent." She answers. "It can be easily removed willingly by the wearer to prevent being stolen. They were forged in the Realm of Oni and Dragons and were sent to the realm of Ninjago. This mask was guarded by the Royal Family in the Royal Palace before Ultra Violet, one of the three generals of the Sons of Garmadon cult, recovered it from Lloyd Garmadon and Harumi's possession. It is the preferred mask of the second general, Killow. It was destroyed by Skylor Chen, while struggling for control of the Oni Titan against Lord Garmadon. The Mask of Hatred was hidden in the Oni Temple deep within Primeval's Eye before it was stolen from Lloyd by Harumi aka the Quiet One, the cult leader. It was used by Harumi and later Ultra Violet before it was destroyed by Lloyd and Dareth. This mask was kept in a secret compartment within Borg Tower before it was stolen by the Sons of Garmadon. It is the preferred mask of Mr. E." Gesturing to Lincoln's new body. "Many of the forms we can attain have their own sentient mind and soul. So we simply share the bodies we inhabit."

"Mr. E" waves his hand at Scraptrap and Scrap Baby. "Looks like it's time to go, sis. We'll tell Charlie, Fritz, Jeremy, Gabriel, Susie and the others you said hi." They vanish on the spot with the Wisps, the telltale sign of the Phantom Ruby's power being involved. He gives a glance to Ronnie Anne, and responds to him, "Agreed, Lame-O. I think we have given Anti-Lynn enough of a head start. How do you suppose the others are going to catch up with us and keep up with her?" He extends his right arm and Lincoln's board, the Avatar-M he calls it, appears in his hand. It's a rather basic-looking and regular Board, with the color scheme heavily influenced by the Xbox 360 and the Xbox 360 S. It is shaped as a rather basic board, with inward curves around the midsection. It is foremost colored black, with white accents on both sides of the front and midsections, and the rear. On front and rear of its top surface, the Avatar-M has a blue area with green arrow-like figures adorning it and a silver-colored circular pad in the middle of it. Noticeably, the blue area on the front extends slightly over the tip of the Avatar-M. Seeing the idea she also extends her arm, and a rather similar board appears in her hand. It is shaped as a rather basic board,with inward curves around the midsection. It is mostly colored bright pink, with white accents on each side of the front and midsection, and on the rear. On its top surface it also have two grey areas on respectively the front and rear, with the area on the front shaped like a heart, with a circular in the middle of the both of them. They throw the boards in the air, and by jumping, land on them as they hover on the ground.

"Let them borrow your Extreme Gear to help them keep up with us and trail the copycat? You are the man with the plan. Maxilos, hold down the fort and be ready if they come to you." Like with the Wispons, each person gains a gear. Lucy gets Black Shot ZG, Lana has Blue Star ZG, Lola gets Pink Rose ZG, Lisa gets Type-J ZG, Clyde gets Fastest, Rusty with Advantage S, Stella with Legend, Zach with Psychic Wave, Liam with Auto-Slider, Mollie with Red Rock, Paige with Yellow Tail ZG, Girl Jordan with Type-S ZG, Tabby with Temptation ZG, Giggles with Rainbow, Polly Pain with Cover S, Rocky with Turbo Star, Penelope has Flame Lance, Haiku has Professional, Silas gets Potential, Skippy gains Master Off-Road, Winston has Type-W ZG, Roxanne with Night Sky SR, David with E-Rider, and Darcy with Smile. Quickly getting a handle on the vehicles, they fly through a rift created by Mr. E and they fly after their newfound prey. Maxilos remains stationary and then approaches the center of the chamber. A screen appears in front of him showing who appears to be Guardis X, a robot with blue and gold features with a silver mask and six yellow optics. "Maxilos, this Guardis X from the Mechonis Core. We've overheard Master Lincoln and Lady Ronnie about preparation and mobilization of the twin titans. Reconstruction efforts are nearly complete and we will be ready to support them when they're ready." Maxilos nods but remains silent. "You haven't told them about who you really are yet, haven't you?" He shakes his head. "You'll have to do it someday, and someday soon. It's only a matter of time before they start investigating for your identity. I'm no oracle, but I'm pretty sure they will feel betrayed if they find out before the intended time. I know you'll make the right decision when the need arises. Guardis X, out."

The screen disappears as Maxilos' very form starts lightly glows the color spectrum and shifts into a more human form. This has a similar attire to Lincoln, but shows many aspects that separate him from the Loud boy. The specific details of his armor and face are far too hidden in shadow to give an accurate description. Tendril-like vines appear from behind and link to his back, specifically around the spine, arms and legs. "Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, I wish the best of luck to you, your family and friends." A more human voice escapes his lips. "I only hope that this fight will end before the war truly begins again.

* * *

 **Defender, Solis Magna System (Far Future)**

Turaga Nui decides pause the story right then and there. Her husband looking at her, slowly nodding in approval. Leon and Clydia just start clapping for her, slowly followed by Turaga Nuva. "Now that was amazing." Leon exclaims, "I never knew that you had such a talent for telling stories. You might just be as good as Turaga Nuva to an extent." She chuckles from the compliment. "Thank you little ones, I'm glad he finally gave me the spotlight for a while. Oh, that's reminds me, where are we heading to in order to find our third recruit?" He pulls up a map on the starship's holoterminal, showing a map of the different realities that exist. "There are currently eight different realities that shows potential promise. Like this one." He grabs one of the dots and it changes to a large 3-D map. Clydia looks at him, "So... which reality are going to?" His response, "Prime Disneyverse Pnf-M2L."

* * *

 **A man can only wonder what the true pronunciation of that reality might be. Anyway, this is all the chapters I managed to complete until today, though Chapter 6 is currently in the works. If you enjoyed this story as much as I do, p** **lease leave reviews and PM for the requests and stories you want seen in the future.** **Hopefully the explanations provided by Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Maxilos, Scraptrap and Scrap Baby will be able to keep the Loud sisters and company pleased for the time being. Besides, with a common enemy to follow and fight against, it will be a good while. The name "Abelon" is a parody to the ancient entity Abeloth, a woman who acted as a mother to The Ones before she went mad after drinking from the Font of Power and Pool of Knowledge. The attire he carries is known as the Revered Master, which was released in The Nathema Conspiracy update to Star Wars: The Old Republic. Abeloth, Font of Power, Pool of Knowledge, Nathema, Padawan, Jedi, Outlander, Alliance Commander, Kessel Run, Millenium Falcon, Coruscant Aegis, Sith Empire, and Tython belong to Star Wars. Turaga Nui's form originates from the Mask Maker Makuta (Gen 2) before he donned the Kanohi Tuhinga, the Mask of Ultimate Power and became the Dark Lord of the Shadow Realm. The name derives of the combo build of the original six Turaga; Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Nuju, Onewa, and Whenua. Turaga Nui's name, Mask Maker, Makuta (Gen 2), Mask of Ultimate Power, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Nuju, Onewa, Whenua, Great Disks, Makuta Gorast, Shadow Realm and Rahi belongs to BIONICLE. Fraternity of Raptors, Shi'ar, Tree of Shadows, Darkforce Dimension, and Null Space belongs to Marvel Comics and is the third tag-team stage and twenty-fourth overall stage in Sonic Forces. Guardis X is the armor type used by Shulk. The others are Guardis R (Reyn) Guardis S (Sharla). Guardis D (Dunban), Guardis N (Riki/Nopon), and Guardis M (Melia) Zanza, Bionis, Bionis Interior, Mechonis, Colony 9, Mechon, Yaldabaoth, Faced Mechon, Shulk, Reyn Sharla, Dunban, Riki, Nopon, Melia, and Guardis armour belong to Xenoblade Chronicles and Nintendo. Scrap Baby, Michael and William Afton (Scraptrap) belong to Scott Cawthon and Five Nights at Freddy's. The mirror universe trope is used by many franchises such as BIONICLE and DC comics. The confession comes from a Ghoul (interrogated by Present Batman-12 and Bruce Wayne-12 from Earth-12) in Justice League Unlimited episode 13: The Once and Future Thing, Part Two: Time Warped. Modern Dr. Eggman, Modern Sonic, Avatar (Sonic Forces), War to Take Back the Planet, Yacker, Wisp species, Planet Wisp, Nega-Wisps, Hyper-go-on/Color Power, Red Burst, Ivory Lightning, Blue Cube, Yellow Drill, Extreme Gear, Black Shot (Zero Gravity), Blue Star (ZG), Pink Rose (ZG), Type-J (ZG), Fastest (Free Riders), Legend (FR), Auto-Slider (FR), E-Rider (ZG), Yellow Tail (ZG), Cover-S (ZG), Turbo Star (FR), Night Sky (Sonic Riders), Professional, Shooting Star, Turbo Star, Master Off-Road, Potential, Airship, Smile (ZG), Temptation (ZG), Rainbow, Type-W (ZG), and Wispons belong to Sonic the Hedgehog and SEGA. The Power Glove and Serum Blaster come from the Nick webgames; Capture the Slime and Blaster Squad. Some of the weapon choices are inspired from the works of Smoking Wrecker. Galvanic Mechamorphs and Galvan b belong to Classic Ben 10 and Cartoon Network. Watcher's Armament, Fate's End, Serpent's Coil, Crest of the Lightborn, Arcanite Bladebreaker, Dragonslayer's Edge, Banner of Purity, Legionterror, Warden's Crown, Zandalar Champion, Shadow of the Destroyer, Prestige of the Amani, The Star's Design, Tomekeeper's Spire, Warden's Crown, Thunderfury, Hallowed Blades of the Windlord, are the Hidden skins for The Silver Hand, Ulthalesh, The Deadwind Harvester, G'hanir, the Mother Tree, Thas'dorah, Legacy of the Windrunners, Light's Wrath, T'uure, Beacon of the Naaru, Felo'melorn, Ebonchill, the Dreadblades, Scepter of Sargeras, the Fist of Ra-den, Warswords of the Valarjar, Strom'kar, the Warbreaker, Skull of the Man'ari, Sharas'dal, Scepter of Tides, Ashbringer, Scythe of Elune, Fists of the Heavens, Truthguard and Oathseeker, and Doomhammer, with Fist of the Fallen Watcher, Hand of the Afflicted, Hubris of the Dark Titan, Arm of the Dragonrider, Stormbringer, Eldertree, Visage of the First Wanderer, Pride of the Sunstriders, Banner of Purity, Promise of the Seascourge, Scepter of the Deep, Redeemed Light, Guardian's Focus, Al'Akir's Touch, Vindicator's Bulwark, Sunkeeper's Reach, Light of the Titan's, A Sister's Bond, as its Upgraded forms, Shattered Reckoning and Soul of the Forgotten as its Challenging skins Artifact skins, Windrunners, Essence of the Executioner, Amani, Zandalari, Windlord, Syriel Crescentfall, Sargeras, Man'ari, Valarjar, and Naaru belong to World of Warcraft and Blizzard. Omniwrench, Ratchet, Lombax, Helio-Grub, Hyperflux Armor, Trillium Armor, Nether Armor, Carbonox Armor, and Infernox Armors belong to Ratchet and Clank franchise and Insomniac. Oni Masks of Deception, Hatred and Vengeance, Realm of Oni and Dragon, Ninjago (island), Ultra Violet, Lloyd Garmadon, Harumi, Killow, Skylor Chen, Oni Titan, Lord Garmadon, Primeval's Eye, Dareth, Borg Tower, Departed Realm, Temple of Resurrection and Mr. E belong to Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and LEGO. The armors brought forth by the Oni masks come from the Hero and Heroine in Pokemon Conquest. Gabriel, Fritz, Susie, and Jeremy are the children who inhabit the animatronic bodies of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy in Five Nights at Freddy's. Until then, you are the true hero and your legend is now.**


	6. Walking with the Enemy

**Previously on the Convergence, in the future, Commander Abelon Skywalker has lended Turaga Nuva his starship and one of his companions, C2-N2, to help recruit nine other individuals with great promise. Meanwhile in the present day, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, along with Maxilos, Scraptrap, and Scrap Baby, inside the core of a regenerating titan that was long since destroyed, gave their siblings and their combined group of friends and love interests three gifts, powerful and ancient gear, a considerable explanation about their recent abnormal behavior, and a new purpose that involved telling them of the First War, an interrogation with Anti-Lynn, a dark counterpart born from a mirror universe, a reality where the concepts of good and evil are reversed. After intentionally letting her go so they can follow, the duo brought forth the three Oni Masks, giving one to Clyde, wearing the second, and keeping the third as Lincoln transformed into a new, silent alter-ego, Mr. E, created in the realm of Ninjago. Now hot on the trail of the dark Lynn, Lisa grows becomes increasingly concerned as more of her understanding of the universe begins to unravel. This chapter goes out to COLORS: The Loud House Roleplay group that had decided to invite me to their server due to this story. So this story goes out to all the members of the group; Lentex, Captain Dodge, Rain, The Rock Star, the comdienne, A Spoonful of Cyanide, +PureEmoBoy+, Darbot, DROP IT, ItzBHT, OddCombo, s, and Poindexter.**

* * *

 **Danville Spaceport, Danville, Prime Disneyverse PnF-M2L Spaceport (Far Future / Morning)**

The _Defender_ manages to properly land in the specified hangar as granted by the spaceport guards. Inside the ship, Leon and Clydia were still sound asleep, their beds in a mess. An internal alarm goes off in both Turaga, awakening them from their meditative trance. They've long since replaced the standard concept sleep with this method, allowing to keep their mind and soul sharp as the body recharges. The two elders head to the children's quarters with Seetoo and begin to ponder a question; who shall be responsible in waking them up? They glance at the protocol droid, but dismiss the thought. Rock, paper, scissors? Why not. They throw the same three positions of the hand in tandem with one another for at least ten seconds before army bugle horn sounds off the droid. Awakening them with a fright. "Ow, you don't have to play instruments in front of us." Leon complains rubbing his head. "I think we get the point, Turaga Nuva. We'll get ourselves ready for the city."

One quick change of clothes, chores, and breakfast later, and the four are ready to find the fifth member of their group. Leon decides to wear some blue shorts and a T-shirt with lavender stripes running horizontally, and blue and white sneakers. With Clydia, she wears a white T-shirt underneath a yellow jumper pleated-hem dress with a purple belt around it, medium-length white socks, and yellow shoes with white laces. They exit the starship and begin their search for the third recruit. "So, who exactly are we looking for?" Turaga Nuva opens his hand and a hologram appears from the palm. "We are here in search of Perry Flynn-Garcia-Shapiro, The son of Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. According to my research, he and his best friend and cousin Victor Fletcher-Doofenshmirtz, and love interest Mia Murphy-Chase usually get into all forms of adventures together and instead of a school based education, trains to be a secret agent due to the OWCA's (Organization Without a Cool Acronym) human faction." During the travel to their location, Leon and Clydia take in the sights of the city of Danville. According the history books, Phineas and Ferb's affinity towards technology and engineering propelled the Tri-State Area, then the rest of the world into a prosperous future.

A half-hour later, they set themselves down in a park in a suburban area. It is there that Turaga Nui decides to continue the tale. "Now, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have properly armed their family and friends with powerful gear and a single purpose in following Anti-Lynn all the way back to their encampment. The two, along with Maxilos, Scraptrap and Scrap Baby tried to give them all a reasonable explanation of their actions and recent behavior. They did a good job of it too. Yet someone of Lisa's standards still have reason to be concerned."

* * *

 **Null Space / Present Day**

Lisa has become deeply concerned about Lincoln, sorry Mr. E, as of late. Since arming themselves with unique armor and powerful artifacts and weapons, borrowing his Extreme Gear and leaving the Bionis Core with the intention of trailing an evil of duplicate of their older sister Lynn, he has refused to say a word. She takes a glance to the others on the powerful technology he had lent Blue Star ZG resembles a sleek blue "T" with two circular silver-colored foot panels on the top, with an silver-colored area between them. Also, around the foot panels, along the front and on the rear, it have as well white areas and a green streak running across it with two orb-like exhaust ports built in the back. The Yellow Tail ZG resembles a bone-shaped yellow aircraft board. Its midsection is colored white, with the section of the foremost front being yellow, while most of the rear is yellow, with a dark orange accent. It also has a platform on the top, made of two silver-colored grey foot panels with a grey area connecting them, to balance her. almost resembling a bone and made much more sturdy in appearance. Most of the Red Rock is colored red, while a section of the rear, the top surface and the corners of the front and rear are colored white. It also has two grey circular foot panels on the top surface, a green highlight running across the side and a yellow underside. While still having a distinctive board shape, the Type-J is thicker than its previous incarnation, giving it a more bulky appearance. Also, instead of green, it is primarily colored white, with several sleak streaks of green and yellow running along it. It also has purple circular foot pads on the upper surface and what appears to be orange hover units on the underside of the mid-section. Type-W ZG's shape resembles very much that of an arrowhead, while keeping a distinct board shape, though, like most other Board types in the game, it is much thicker than the regular Board types. It is mostly colored white, with pink streaks running across it and has two light purple, circular foot pads on the top central surface. It also has what appears to be hover units at the mid-section where it turns inward. The Type-S ZG has a much broader and thicker frame, giving it a more bulky structure, while still keeping a distinct board shape. It is primarily white, with orange layers along the sides and rear, with red streaks and a flame-like pattern, along with two purple circular foot panels, on the upper surface. It has as well green outlines on the exhaust port and on its borders between orange and white.

The Black Shot ZG's design, like most other Board types presented in by some of the others, bears a distinct resemblance to that of a regular board in terms of shape, but thicker and smoother. It is colored dark metal grey, with white highlights running along the sides and on the front, along with an additional red stripe on the outmost front. On its rear, it possesses three exhaust ports, all with red and white highlights on them, that are arranged in a triangle. It also has two foot pads on the top surface, with a black area between them. The Temptation ZG is made a little more bulkier, with the front and rear having been made thicker, while the midsection remained relatively less broad in comparison. It retains its primary color scheme, with white edges, a black plate and has pink heart decorations on its upper surface as it had in previous form, each with a silver-colored foot panel on top of them. the Pink Rose ZG is made more bulky and broad, while curving slightly inward at the midsection. The main section of the Pink Rose ZG is white, with thick pink accents on the edges and two pink heart-shaped exhaust ports on the rear. It also has two grey circular foot panels on the top surface with a grey area between them. the Smile ZG is a small Extreme Gear, but is more bulky in structure, with the front and the rear having been made more spherical. It also possesses two exhaust ports on the rear. In terms of color scheme, the Smile is primarily colored orange, with yellow edges and green foot panels on the top surface. it resembles more that of a cruiser motorcycle, with large exhaust pipes on each sides of the rear. It is mostly colored red, with a black area on the front and thin yellow highlights running down its sides. The Night Sky's design is that of a slightly slender board with purple and fuchsia stripes covering most of the main board, with a light purple stripe across the rear and yellow fins on the sides of the rear.

The Angel-Devil resembles that of a yellow, black and white dual-sport motorcycle. The Auto-Slider appearance resembles that of a regular streamlined lime green, white and brown motorcycle with fins on its rear. The Fastest has a more slender and thinner board-like is mostly colored palatinate blue, with grey metal accents on the midsection and two grey circular pads on the top surface. It also has black and yellow highlights and markings following the borders of the circular pads. the Legend's design resembles mostly a cross between its designs in the first and second forms; while its jet-like form and outward technological appearance is close to how it looked as Legend ZG, such as a grey plating on the top surface and sharp corners on its shapes, circular foot panels, its color scheme is closer to the one as Legend SR, such as a strong primarily white color scheme, blue panels on the top surface and red highlights. The Potential has a very typical board-like shape, though with two rims around the midsection and an inward-turned curve in front. The Potential is also appears fairly slim in comparison to the rest of the Board type Extreme Gear. It is mostly colored black with green highlights running along the center, and has two silver circular pads on the top surface. The Professional is shaped like a stereotype gray board. It has a long accent on the front that extends far inward from the edge. Its top surface is covered in a black area, which in turn has two gray circles on it, with another gray area, filled with high-tech parts, between them. The said area on the top surface is then interconnected with the gray color outside the black area through several thin light gray lines.

Advantage S maintained the shape of a pair of roller skates, the front on the feet were made slightly larger and rounder, and was given small glass-like domes covering the mechanical workings on the soles. In this game, it is as well primary colored in a shade of federal blue, with black outlines along the soles and cyan lightning bolts on the sides The Airship's design resembles that of a typical white Board type Extreme Gear, with a shape reminiscing a board that which curve inward around the midsection, but thicker and bulkier. It also has a black upper surface with two grey circular foot panels and three exhaust ports on the rear. As a Skate type, the Cover S resembles greatly a pair of rollerblades. It is highly detailed with three shades of blue; it has regular blue metal accents on the rims of the soles, the top and across the tongue and a sky blue and powder blue surface with white streaks. It also has small glass-like domes covering the mechanical workings on the soles. The Master Off-Road mostly resembles that of a dual-sport motorcycle. It is mostly colored beige, with its two wheels being part of its undercarriage and possesses white metal joints that runs along its sides and are connected to the center of the wheels. It also has a metallic blue driver interface with a black seat and a small green square windshield.

The Rainbow, like most of the other Board type Extreme Gears, has a distinct board-like shape, but is much thicker and smoother than the other Board types. The central section of the Rainbow is a straight figure, with two circular cyan foot panels on the top and a black area between them. On the front it has the half of a large ring-shaped tube, with green exhaust ports on the back points, attached, and around the rear it has a rectangular curve. True to its name, the Rainbow is a very colorful Extreme Gear, possessing red, blue, green and yellow highlights on its front and on its rear curve, and a blue area on the foremost front. It also have two light blue circular foot panels on the top surface of its central body. The Psychic Wave is slightly broad and bulky in structure and has a wave-like shape, with a pronounced front resembling an arrow head, and what appears to be a double exhaust ports in the back. It is mostly colored indigo, with a white top surface, stripes and wings on the front's sides, and has a purple highlight and two grey circular foot panels on the top. The Turbo Star has a more board-like shape, but with inward curves around the midsection. It is primarily colored citrine, with dark gray rims on the edges and has green highlights along the edges.

She tries and brings herself and her borrowed Extreme Gear closer to her older brother and his new sentient persona. "Lincoln, Mr. E, whatever you call yourself, I will admit that I enjoy the new gear and weapons that you and Ronnie Anne have given us. But you still have some explaining to do. For starters, how were you able to precisely predict what, where, where, how, and why we do the things we did without no intel to begin with? Why did Anti-Lynn tell you the plan from the get-go?" A voice suddenly rings inside her head, Lincoln's voice. "She didn't, her soul did. To answer why I haven't spoken since attaining this form, he prefers to communicate through actions rather than words. It's one of this nindroid's quirks. Either that or he doesn't have a voice chip. To deal with this disadvantage, I've been using telepathy to compensate." She understands the nindroid concept, but easily gets confused by the rest of this statement. "I understand Mr. E being the strong, silent type. But I still don't get the soul concept." "Right, the study of the paranormal is usually under the understanding of Lucy and her friends." He replies back. "As Ronnie Anne mentioned earlier back in the Bionis Core, the Primordial Heartstone can connect and link with the souls of those it has chosen. You could say it has a mind of its own at times. From heroes to villains, gods and monsters, and everyone and everything in between. To continue with her description, the artifacts allow us direct access to their souls, and in turn, everything that represents them; skills, techniques, memories and even all of their counterparts as well. It's how I was able to know what you would do before you would do it. That and the whole deja vu and future vision. Trifecta and all that. There is literally no known dimension that lies beyond our reach."

Lisa just facepalms herself because of that. She can't believe that Leni correctly predicted how he knew what would happen to all of us just on a simple whim. "If you say that that heartstone can connect with other souls, and if you knew what would happen, of this world, who are you connected to?" "You and our sisters, Clyde, Haiku, Joy, Sam Sharp, Rusty Spokes, and Ronnie Anne. When a new reality is born or when circumstances arise. A link is established. The only ways I know how is to sever the link is to shatter the heartstone or destroy the soul its linked to." He answers as quick as she finishes the question. "What? You would just tell that me such important information so clearly. Why?" Again, Mr. E answers as fast as she finishes. "Because there are three things that can never be concealed; the sun, the moon, and the truth. Since mere intel won't do you much good. I will explain how I was able to do what I did when used those glasses." She puts her hands up to her new visor, and remembered that there was a lie detecting function on it as well. "For instance, through your own eyes, I memorized the schematics of the glasses and cameras learned how to prevent their activation and counter them. For the glasses, the only way they work was if the person selected had given a vocal response. I didn't speak for those days, but used a large sketchbook to compensate. That way, there was no lie to tell. And for the cameras, we know how we managed to overload them, and how I dismantled mine."

She remembers that all too well. There was a secondary objective to the glasses, to find an opportunity to confront Lincoln and force him tell the truth about his abnormal behavior, yet he refused to say a word, let alone "speak" to her. When the glasses were destroyed the night after and she installed the cameras with the protective shielding to force them to. It works at first, but when Leni asked Lincoln about her new terrible haircut, he used a flashcard to respond. But when she left, he went closer to the camera, extended his arms toward it, and the feed was cut. There was no way Lincoln couldn't have been able to pierce the field, he would have to shift his hands' density and phase clear through the shielding to shut it down. "You have pretty much summed it up. Since a certain point in our lives, the heartstones' powers were slowly leaking out into our bodies, changing everything about us from the inside out in a natural state of evolution. When the Casagrandes moved back into Royal Woods with the Santiago's, it only grew stronger. So much of our training and get-togethers are spent unlocking and mastering these powers, we even do it in our sleep."

He forces Avatar-M into a horizontal position, making it stop. Seeing it, Ronnie Anne in her Oni Form and the others halt as well. Mr. E snaps his fingers and the Extreme Gear are returned in the same manner as before, but in reverse. They see Anti-Lynn running in a considerable distance from the encampment, which appears to a mashup of the Lunarfall and Frostwall garrisons in Alternate Draenor, and judging from her movements, she had been running nonstop since "escaping" has begun to run out of stamina. The buildings inside the garrison itself carries a merged motif and from its defenses, it has been around here for quite some time, There is a Town Hall, some mines, an Alchemy Lab, Enchanter's Study, Engineering Works, Gem Boutique, Salvage Yard, Scribe's Quarters, Forge, Storehouse, Tailoring Emporium, Tannery, Barn, and inn/tavern, Lumber Mill, Gladiator's Sanctum, Trading Post, Barracks, a mix of a Dwarven Bunker and War Mill, Gnomish Gearworks and Goblin Workshop, Mage Tower and Spirit Tower, and a stable.

"Interesting, it appears that we have stumbled upon the Brotherhood's secret base of operations here in the Darkforce Dimension. The Order has been looking for this facility for quite some time, but with the current state of Null Space, it has made things difficult to properly pinpoint its location." Ronnie Anne says to them. "Lame-O, what does your internal soul radar tell you? Are any of the targets in there?" He turns to her, nods, makes a #4 sign, points at himself and then points at the garrison's Town Hall. "I think I know what he's saying," Clyde says, still wearing the Mask of Deception, therefore still in his Oni Form. "He's saying that the other versions of his sister's along with that duplicate of himself is inside that large building in the center. Question is, do we either take it, or bring it down?" Many of them say something that brings the latter option to a suitable decision. Lisa, already growing used to the custom bombs, creates a sizable amount, "Okay, I think that with several placed bombs in key strategic and hidden points, I think we can destroy the enemy base. How are we going to get them in there?" "Done." Ronnie Anne says. Lisa turns to the stash to find it completely missing. "You blinked. I also took the liberty of scouting and creating a map for us to follow. The only way in or out is through the front door." The others just look at her a bit confused. "She says, the heartstone inside allows them to gain access to a growing archive of knowledge, that's how they know so much." They can't help but nod as it makes sense to them.

"Good, Ronnie Anne. You give honor to the speedsters." "We might have the means to properly destroy the garrison, but has anyone thought of an idea as to how get inside and confronts those counterfeits and that secret team of theirs?" Lucy says to the group, startling everyone but the mask wearers and the nindroid. Mr. E turns to the others and uses his optics as a holographic projector. Lincoln's voice is heard in their minds. "First off, you need to know what we're facing. Besides the duplicates, there are several Skull Warriors, the same kind of creatures responsible for the massacre on our birthday, Skull Scorpios, Skull Spiders, Skakdi, Skrall, Rahkshi, Shadow Traps, some Vorox, Visorak, Zesk, and Zyglak" The image shifts to the warriors then a six legged creature with claws, a claw-shaped stinger, and a streamlined mask for a humanoid face. "Skull Scorpios have the same appearance as their humanoid counterparts, but are yellow and are equipped with dual stinger and hook claws." Another shift shows a biomechanical species. It is tall and powerful, wearing what appeared to be a permanent, bestial smile with glowing jaws. They also had organic spines that extended from the back of its head to its upper arms, which ended in claws.

"The Skakdi were once quite a peaceful race, but when Spiriah, the Makuta assigned to their home island, visited Zakaz, he saw the potential for them becoming troops that would be able to serve the Brotherhood." The nindroid explains "He tampered with them, giving them many powers and abilities, so they could serve the Brotherhood of Makuta, however this left them incredibly violent and aggressive, becoming warlike in nature. It's well known that the females are considered more vicious and destructive than the males, and from Ronnie Anne's report, they're all female. Skakdi have been shown to possess tremendous strength equal to, or perhaps even greater than that of a Toa. After the Skakdi were tampered with, they developed vision-based powers, such as heat vision and impact vision, and also elemental powers, but they could only be activated when two Skakdi used them together. They also had the ability to use Kanohi powers, as Vezok's clone Vezon had demonstrated. Some Skakdi have additional abilities as well." The next being is more warrior like, with blade like spikes running along their arms and a long mask on their faces.

Ronnie Anne explains the next one, "The Skrall are a species of warriors led by a leader class Skrall, particularly Tuma, that lived in the northern parts of Bara Magna after the Shattering. They are a closely related species to the main Glatorian race. The Skrall fought in many arena battles, proving themselves to be dangerous and relentless enemies to the Glatorian. When Teridax arrived on Bara Magna, he gave many of the Skrall, currently led by Stronius, Tuma's right hand elite warrior, the element of Shadow, and they joined his forces to combat the Glatorian and Toa in the desert. A great battle ensued, and after Teridax's death, the remaining Skrall and Skakdi hordes surrendered to their adversaries." The next being seems more animalistic in appearance, much to Lana's joy, and more artificial as to Lisa and David's happiness. This creature had clawed feet, sharp claws, carried a dual-headed staff. It's back has three large spikes and its head seems to carry something organic inside.

"These are known as Rahkshi, titled the Sons of Makuta." Lincoln says. "Rahkshi were an artificial species created when a Kraata was exposed to energized protodermis. They were not truly alive, but rather suits of armor, worn and controlled by another Kraata of equal power. When a Kraata was exposed to Energized Protodermis, it would presumably either mutate into inanimate Rahkshi armor, or simply die. A second Kraata of the same power could then enter the armor and control it. A Rahkshi's power was at least equal to a Stage-6 Kraata's and likely even greater, though it was weakened when separated from the staff that it wielded. When Rahkshi had no mission from a Makuta to fulfill, they acted as violent and dangerous beasts, not to mention territorial. But with direction and guidance from a Makuta, they had power to threaten even a Toa Nuva. Their violent nature made even Teridax reluctant to send them out on the island of Mata Nui, as he knew they would destroy anything in their path. So no, Lana. you cannot keep one, let alone tame one." Lana huffs in annoyance at the thought. She always seemed to have an affinity for animals. When she first met the Wisps, she hoped that this interest would seep into alien species as well. She would make him see someday.

In addition to their normal powers and those granted by their weapon staff, the Rahkshi could also change into a hover mode." He continues, "By placing their feet together with the legs stretched forward, they would be able to fly about half a meter over the ground. In this form, the Rahkshi could move much faster than walking or running alone. However, they could not fight in that state, as their weapon would have to be detached and carried; attacking could cause them to lose control. Just like Kraata, there were 42 types of Rahkshi. The best-known of these and the only ones named were the six Makuta Teridax sent to find and take the Avohkii, the Great Mask of Light: Turahk, Guurahk, Lerahk, Panrahk, Vorahk, and Kurahk. What color are we dealing with here" She thinks back for a moment and points at her teeth. "Yellow. That means heat vision, as for the kraata inside, we'll have to be ready for whatever they have." The next one shows two beings. Both carry scorpion like attributes, but have desert themed colors and stingers. "These are called Vorox and Zesk." Ronnie Anne says to them.

"The Vorox are the warrior class members of the Sand Tribe, of the same species of the Glatorian, on Bara Magna. They made up what was once the Sand Tribe, led by the Element Lord of Sand, though after the Core War, the Bara Magna Vorox became primitive nomads with a bestial nature, with the Bota Magna Vorox still retaining their former selves. The Zesk were once usual Agori and members of the Sand Tribe. However, the Great Beings experimented with their genes, giving them stinger tails, four eyes, and made them walk on all four legs. After the Shattering, they regressed into little more than beasts. They lived with the Vorox, who had also regressed from Glatorian. The Zesk were protected by the Vorox, as they were not good fighters, instead they were good at stealing food, which the Vorox were not very good at. They spoke a primitive, broken language of Agori after they regressed, but we hope to try and restore them to their original state of mind like the Bara Magna Vorox."

The next image shows a sextet of four-legged spider creatures with large pincers and an organic spinner launcher on their backs. "Visorak." Mr. E says distastefully, The Visorak were a species of spider-like creatures. In their language, their name meant "Stealers of Life" or "Poisonous Scourge". They were employed by the Brotherhood of Makuta as foot soldiers and guards. Like almost all arachnids in the Matoran Universe, Visorak possessed only four legs. The species was destroyed by the Toa Mahri and a volcanic eruption, but were later recreated. The Visorak were highly trained and ruthlessly efficient soldiers. All Visorak could generate and fire Rhotuka spinners with the power to paralyze opponents, and each breed also had its own unique spinner power. Their Hordika Venom could mutate Toa into half-beasts and it mutated Rahi severely. The venom could also be used to send a being into unending sleep. They could also make spiderwebs and used this material to encase victims in cocoons sometimes laced with the Hordika venom or for communication through vibrations in the webs. Although Rahi, the Visorak appeared to be highly intelligent; they had a sophisticated language, could create complex battle plans, and were not blindly loyal to their leaders. When Roodaka betrayed Sidorak, they barely hesitated to desert her when given the opportunity." The image finally turns into a lizard-like creature of red, blue, and white. It has a tentacle like tail and carries crude weapons.

"Last, but not the least dangerous, the Zyglak." Ronnie Anne finishes. "The Zyglak were a reptilian non-Rahi race accidentally created by the Great Beings out of the remains of the process that brought the first Matoran villagers to life. The Great Beings were seeking to create intelligent organism called Krana, but found that some of the material they used turned into Zyglak instead. Shunned by their creators and hated and feared throughout the universe, the bitter, savage Zyglak retreated to the dark places such as the ruins of the inner Pit, and the underground recesses of Voya Nui. There they waited, brooding over their fate and hating the Matoran and all who honored Mata Nui. Those who encountered them rarely survived to tell others the tale. Zyglak hated Matoran because they believed that the Matoran held their place in the Matoran Universe. Zyglak are a reptilian and intelligent species. They could speak the Matoran Language, and were one of the few beings that were immune to the Pit's mutagen. They also had strength greater than that of a Toa. They were plague carriers and had almost complete invulnerability to elemental attacks. They also possessed spears and knives that could destroy anything they hit when thrown. All of the enemies come from the Solis Magna system, one of the few worlds the Hyper Dream favored the most besides the Earth and the homeworld of the Order of Eternity." The mood that falls down unsettles the group, the Wisps proved to be such a playful and benevolent species, even with the violent nature of the Violet Nega-Wisp. But for monsters like these, it makes the worst among humanity's history seem like a common bully.

Clyde decides to speak up and creates a small but crude replica of the garrison. "I have some experience with raids like these, due to our sizable numbers, we'll have to split into several groups, since the targets are each of the Anti-Louds. Me and my friends will move to engage Anti-Lori. We'll be Team Beta. You and Ronnie Anne are Team Alpha and you will focus your attention of the faker." Ronnie Anne raises a stony eyebrow at that, "Are you sure you can handle that? Normally you have nosebleeds, freeze up and faint whenever you get too close or hear her, or think of her." Penelope says to them, "Don't worry, I'll keep him focused on the mission." Clyde blushes at that, putting him back on track. "Thanks Penelope. Anyway, Lucy, Rocky, Haiku, Silas, Mollie, and Stella are Team Gamma, the stealth team and you will focus on Anti-Leni." Three of the four clench their weapons tightly. "They won't even know we were here." Haiku exclaims. "Lana, Skippy, Tabby, Zach and Paige are Team Delta and you will focus your yourself on liberating the Vorox and Zesk, and facing off against Anti-Luna. They didn't want this war, but we will give them the freedom they deserve."

Animal liberation manages to put Lana in better mood, even more so with Skippy nearby. "I'll do it, but I will prove you wrong about the Rahkshi." Mr. E nods, "Lola, Winston, Roxanne, Giggles, Liam, and Girl Jordan, you're Team Epsilon. Your mission is to claim any resources they have and keep Anti-Luan occupied long for Alpha to get the job done." Lola gains the smile again and it appears larger than normal. Normally her family is there to stop her from going too far, now they're letting go crazy? "Lincoln, besides Lana, you are now my favorite sibling. You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say something like this." "Right." Ronnie Anne uneasily replies, "Lisa, David, Darcy, Polly Pain, and Rusty, you're Team Zeta. I need you to steal as much Brotherhood data they have on their server and keep Anti-Lynn from destroying it, at least until the download is complete." Lucy pops again startling everyone except for Mr. E and the ones attaining the form of oni. "Not that I didn't enjoy that battle plan, but how exactly do you intend to get inside and get close to him? From Ronnie Anne's report, the only way to get in and out is through the front door. And it's not like we can walk right on through." He is silent for a solid minute before solemnly answers. "I might have an idea, but I'm not sure you will like what we have in mind." Multiple organic tendrils burst form Mr. E's back and strike out at everyone sans Ronnie Anne and Clyde belligerently. The relentless barrage manages to knock them all senseless. Before fainting, she says to them, "I'm sorry about this my friends, but this has to look real." They fall to slumber as the black tendrils reach for their faces.

* * *

 **Frostfall Garrison Outskirts / Brotherhood of Infinity Encampment**

Anti-Lynn was unhappy, one moment she was conquering worlds for the Brotherhood of Infinity, all to please her master Anti-Lincoln, and in the next she was fleeing from her enemy in complete humiliation with not a scratch on her, an undignified sign that she was not worth their time. Now she has to drag herself back to Frostfall and explain her failure to her other master. However, there is sounds of screaming and attacks that attract her attention, hopefully their pain will make this screw up more bearable. She veers right and looks over a small cliffside. What she sees puts a twisted smile on her face. What she sees is a sizable portion of her target's friends and family; specifically ranging from Lucy to Carl to Lisa, running in sheer terror from a group of three until they run into a wall. They look heavily bruised and damaged, their casual clothing with various stains and tears from the Null Space. The three veering closer and closer to them look incredibly powerful and strong, comprising of one biker and two oni. One was male and had an orange organic mask with black hair, The second had a similar purple mask with her twin horns looking like pigtails. The one in the middle looks more human than the other two yet there something familiar about him, but he along with the others look like powerful allies.

She decides to play the ignorant one and slides down the cliff, jumping over the children and landing in between the two groups. "Alright you guys, if you want to get through to them, you'll have to get through me as well!" She falsely claims. The two oni look at the biker and back at them. "Lynn, how are you here in this place? And why are you dressed like that?" Lucy says confusedly. Anti-Lynn raises an eyebrow at her. The entire group shows similar expressions, they must have hit her heads pretty hard to forget what happened. The biker unsheathes one of the katanas on his back and slams into the ground. Multiple cracks with red energy running underground spread from the blade and move past and circle around the children. The biker pulls out the blade and like a detonator, causes the ring to burst in electrical energy. In a similar fashion to a taser, they fall, a bit burned but alive. Anti-Lynn turns back to them, with the human sheathing his blade and walking toward her, hands behind his back with his oni companions in tow.

"Looks like we managed to do the job you couldn't." The purple oni says, irking Anti-Lynn. "Who are you to judge! You just showed up in this realm with your little friends here and had to save my day, not like I needed your help." The orange oni places his hand in front of her to prevent her from combating her. "Ha-Eed, cool it. I apologize for my friend's hostility. She has the unique ability to stoke the flames of hatred inside people's souls. My name is Decer, Oni of Deception. We heard that there was a falling out with two very important members and we believe some incentive was in order to help convince them. So when he used the Phantom Ruby, the Foundation Element that evolved this glorious Null Space, they popped up as well and we have hunted them ever since."

Though she does not express it, she is exceptionally pleased about this outcome. It's as if the dark gods showed generosity towards her and offered her the perfect means to complete her mission and gain three new allies. Though the one in the middle has his face hidden behind a helmet, there us still that look that keeps ringing a bell. "I'm sorry, he doesn't say much. He prefers actions to speak for themselves. We'll let you take the credit for the acquisition of the target's accomplices and the three new recruits. Shall we head out, comrade?" Decer says to her. She doesn't trust the silent biker, but decides to take the two oni at their word. "Fine, but whatever happens in the garrison is all on you." Ha-Eed creates twin energy chain that wraps itself around the children's wrists and ankles, who have now just begun to stir. The purple oni offers Anti-Lynn the end of the chains and she grabs it forcefully off of her. "Wha, what's going on? Lynn, why are you looking at us like that?" Clyde says to her, trying to his bearings. She simply drops the facade and says to them. "Sorry, you're Lynn isn't here right now. I'll be happy to sub for her. Now move, and try to keep up. She says wickedly, "I won't hesitate to knock you back into place."

The march to the Brotherhood garrison was a steady, and painful trek. Her younger "siblings" were still reeling from the fact that there was someone who looks exactly like her but has a more evil persona. The others have made attempts to try and make a break, but it proves futile due to the volatile energies of their chains and the presence of the other three. Decen is level-headed, but isn't afraid to assert what lies within his heart. Ha-Eed appears highly unstable and clearly insane, and that's with the psychotic look of her eyes. The third one is too much of a mystery. Since capturing them, he hasn't said a single word. Eventually they reach the garrison gates where they are stopped by two Skull Warriors, who are extending their spears to block their paths. The two growl in a form of savage language at Anti-Lynn argues with them to let them in. Judging from their expressions, they have enough awareness as to be concerned, if not afraid of them.

In a minute, she manages to convince the guards to grant them passage. She tugs on the chain and says to them harshly, "Move. We don't want to keep the other Master waiting." and forces them along to the center of the garrison, the town hall. Ha-Eed and Decer both look around in an attentive fashion, learning about one of their new affiliation's base, The biker however continues to stare intently at the town hall, listening very carefully for every sound the base makes. Much of the "residents" here force the prisoners to keep their heads down, as to prevent causing a negative reaction. The two Skull Scorpios blocking the way into the town hall allow them to pass, but shudder when the masked human walks past them. Inside, it looks like a kind of throne room with several long tables. The new trio finally glances a look at Anti-Lynn's sisters. Anti-Lori has an earpiece in her right ear, a torn long sleeved black undershirt and a dark blue overshirt, with brown cargo pants with several tears, dark blue combat boots, azure eyeshadow, and black pearl earrings. Anti-Leni doesn't really seem to care about fashion as much as her counterpart, but she what she wears does a certain style. Her hair is far more pale than before, making it look almost dead. Her main outfit is a gray moldy green attire that mixes that of her usual dress with armor. It has black spikes with dagger shaped frills and cube-shaped shoulderpads. Her sandals are replaced with what looks like corrupted greaves with a blood-stained bows on each boot. Her sunglasses bear more resemblance to a combat visor from sci-fi movies.

Anti-Luna's attire, Her armor seems to have a more musical motif, with the lights growing brighter and dimmer in a form of rhythm. The emblem on her chest is literal skull instead of a simple symbol, a jagged crew neck, a black belt, high violet greaves. Her paperclip earrings have been replaced with a jagged eighth note. Anti-Luan's face and armor is stained blood, and it seems more fresh than the others. Her armor is far more dangerous than the others with spikes and sickly yellow hue. Many of the notable features are is the poisonous overgrown flowers around her body. Her ponytail is completely disheveled despite the scrunchie. Her eyes are bloodshot and the pupils are tiny. Her braces are missing and her teeth are surprisingly razor sharp. Kraakhan, who is sitting on a throne of sorts behind a war table notices the new form of company and says to them, "Anti-Lynn, you're late. I thought I told you when we arrived at the school to you are to come back with those children or you don't come back or all? Who is this rabble anyway? I wanted two people, not more than twenty seven." She opens her mouth to say something to prove him wrong, but closes it, remembering the last she spoke out against him.

A sharp blow strikes each of the prisoners, forcing them to their knees as the new trio steps forward and Ha-Eed speaks to him in a respectful tone, "We sensed a powerful energy signature far stronger than the Ruby Mist spiking nearby our current position. When the three of us went to investigate, we found these… mortals," referring to the Louds and co. "coming to. Due to our knowledge and research of the Ruby Mist. We figured that whatever caused that surge of energy must have affected them, bringing them here to Null Space." Anti-Lynn's sisters give a glance to the Lincoln look-alike. Her information about them being sent to Null Space confirms and coincides with their arrival. Decer decides to take his turn, "Seeing a chance to have some fun and learn about their arrival, we decided to play cat and mouse with our new prey, at least until we get bored and bring them to our home and get our answers. However when we were about to gain new "acquisitions," this mortal came in and spoiled our fun." "We did manage to subdue them, given their current state. She said that she had been watching us for quite some time now and she believed that our research into the Ruby Mist, along with our skills could be at least useful to you as new members of your Brotherhood. This was not my idea or his, but my silent friend here."

She gestures to the biker, the faker cranes his heads at his direction, a look that many in the group see as a sign of recognition. To Kraakhan, it's like seeing an old face. He presumes that it had been destroyed due to the price of failure, yet rebuilt by an unknown entity judging from the minute differences on his body, yet there is some kind of organic feeling about his appearances. Something about this person feels out of place about him, whatever he does, he can't get a read on him whatsoever. Mind, soul, energy signature, you name it, he can't read it on him. His very presence masks the other two in his company. He will admit that their research on the Ruby Mist will prove useful as well as the new prisoners in their possession. "It is good to see you once again, old friend." He falsely says to him. "Of course, I require proof that you and new allies can be trusted. As such, I will allow you decide the fate of these prisoners you helped Anti-Lynn capture. I'm sure their connections with our main targets will prove at least useful."

The silent figure gives a glance at the prisoners, who have begun to be afraid of him. He doesn't speak to but simply points at the group, then points at the group of Anti-Louds, next he rotates both arms, crossing them in the process, as if he is switching them around. Anti-Leni seems to get the idea. "Oh, I get it. You want us to bring some of our friends and take their place! That way we can keep a closer eye on our enemies and slowly coax them to join our side!" "For once, dear sister, you're actually speaking actual sense. As the old saying goes, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." Anti-Lori sarcastically replies. "You haven't been initiated into the Brotherhood and you already proven to be a useful part of our little group." Anti-Luna praises him. "Maybe you could help us pry any and all information from their mortal thoughts, in the worst way possible if you can. Any useful information will validated in your first assignment. Take them to the interrogation cells. It's just down on the bottom floor, down the hall to the right." The silent one gives a bow courtesy as he heads down there. Ha-Eed tugs on the energy chains, forcing them to follow her to the cell block.

Decer stays behind though, just to keep an eye on things. "Swords so easily drawn begged to be used... and are so rarely put away again." Kraakhan whispers to the Anti-Louds. "I know that their knowledge of the Ruby Mist will be useful, but there is something about those three that I don't trust in them. Decer seems fair, but he's hiding something. Ha-Eed is unstable, but something tells me it's just a facade. And that human, I know that in the past he was a powerful ally before he was destroyed for his failure, but this newer version has something that I just don't like. It keeps reminding me of Lincoln somehow. Luan, one of your specialites is interrogation correct?"

The psycho nods in earnest, already imagining what kinds of methods she plans to use. "Good, those three might be troublesome. I'll order Lori to watch Decer. The other two, especially the red one will prove troublesome. Watch them, and bring them down if they show any sign of their true colors, if they have any." She nods and begins to catch up to them. The three enter the elevator and as they close, Mr. E cracks a smile under the helmet.

* * *

 **Danville Suburbs (Far Future)**

Turaga Nui finishes the chapter. Many of the kids playing in the playground along with many others have been gathering around as she told the story. Now that she has concluded, they have now just begun to depart for whatever they were doing before in the past. Leon and Clydia applaud at the elder's storytelling. "What do you think? If I can keep this up, I might take your job someday." Turaga Nuva doesn't pay attention, but notices a eleven year old boy with black with orange streaks in his hair leave and head for the house conveniently located across the street from them "Huh, I always knew that if one simply stop and rest, a solution will present itself. Shall we my friends?" They nod as they head over to the house's front door and presses the door bell.

* * *

 **What plan of Mr. E's requires their allies to be captured and them joining the enemy? Will Anti-Luan and the others discover their mission until it's too late for them? Only time will tell. Like I said earlier, this chapter goes out to COLORS, The Loud House Roleplay Group, if you wish to see their work, I won't stop you. The Ruby Mist is byproduct of usage of the Phantom Ruby. Classic Sonic, Classic Tails, Classic Knuckles, Classic Mighty, and Mighty Ray used this substance to get around the Titanic Monarch Zone to reach Classic Dr. Eggman in Sonic Mania Plus. Some of the Extreme Gear shown belongs to a certain character, some of which not mentioned in this chapter. Sonic the Hedgehog has Blue Star, Tails with Yellow Tail, Knuckles with Red Rock, Jet the Hawk with Type-J, Wave the Swallow with Type-W, Storm the Albatross with Type-S, Shadow the Hedgehog with Darkness, but later Black Shot, Rouge the Bat with Temptation, E-10000 B (Metal Sonic in disguise) and E-100000 G both have E-Gear (E-10000 G had E-Gear G before updating), Amy Rose with Pink Rose, Cream the Rabbit with Smile, Vector the Crocodile has Hard Boiled. Dr. Eggman with E-Rider, Metal Sonic with Metal Star, Silver the Hedgehog with Psychic Wave, Blaze the Cat with Flame Lance, E-10000 R with E-Gear R, Amigo (Samba de Amigo) with Rhythm Machine, NiGHTS (Nights: Journey into Dreams) with Night Sky, Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) with Power Egg, Ulala (Space Channel 5), and AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) with Banana. Modern Tails, Modern Knuckles, Jet, Wave, Storm, Darkness, E-10000 Series, Modern Amy, Cream, Modern Vector, Silver, Blaze, Modern Metal Sonic, Amigo, Rhythm Machine, NiGHTS, Night Sky, Billy Hatcher, Power Egg, Ulala, Channel 5, BANANA, and AiAi belong to SEGA. Nindroid is a concept meaning a robotic ninja. The first being Zane, Master of Ice. Lunarfall and Frostwall are the garrisons introduced in Warlords of Draenor. The merged buildings and defenses carry aspects of their Level 3 form. Lunarfall belonging to the Alliance and Frostwall belonging to the Horde. Lunarfall, Frostwall, Alliance, Alternate Draenor, Draenor, and Horde belong to World of Warcraft and Blizzard. The Zyglak combo model can achieved by combining three of the six Barraki Pridak, Kalmah, and Takadox. Skull Scorpio, Skakdi, Spiriah, Brotherhood of Makuta, Toa, Visorak, Vezok, Vezon, Skrall, Tuma, Stronius, Bara Magna, Vorox, Zesk, The Shattering, Battle of Bara Magna, Energized Protodermis, Toa Nuva, Mata Nui (island), Turahk, Vorahk, Kurahk, Lehrak, Guurahk, Panrahk, Element Lord, Element Lord of Sand, Core War, Bota Magna, Roodaka, Sidorak, Matoran Universe, Toa Mahri, Hordika Venom, Krana, and Voya Nui, Zyglak, Barraki, Pridak, Kalmah, Takadox, and The Pit belong to BIONICLE and LEGO. The names are part of the enchantment Harumi recited to resurrect Lord Garmadon at the Temple of Resurrection after collecting the three Oni Masks, and using the hair of Wu, Lloyd, and Misako as part of the spell. Master Wu and Misako Garmadon belong to Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Until then, you are the true hero and your legend is now.**


End file.
